JONGIN (REMAKE NOVEL PHOEBE)
by sisca lee
Summary: Jongin sudah lelah untuk berharap dengan semua yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Silih berganti pergi meninggalkannya, ia sudah tidak mau lagi jatuh cinta. KRISKAI CHANKAI HUNKAI. I am back to continue this story,... please bear me little more because i need to doing something important for some past and next months. I will update for finish my story
1. Chapter 1

**REMAKE NOVEL CLAIRE BY PHOEBE**

 _ **Ini bukanlah cerita yang saya buat, saya hanya meremake cerita ini menjadi Jongin sebagai tokoh utama.**_

 _ **Maafkan saya belum bisa melanjutkan cerita yang lain, setidaknya untuk 2 bulan kedepan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Memory; First Man First time loving**

 **JONGIN TAU INI ADALAH TINDAKAN BODOH,** menjual rumah peninggalan ibu angkatnya demi sebuah mobil tua. Tapi Jongin merasa bukanlah prioritas untuk menetap di satu tempat mengingat dirinya masih sangat muda. Dengan mobil itu, Jongin berharap bisa berkeliling ke banyak tempat yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk menemukan jalan hidupnya. Sebenarnya, jelas-jelas Jongin ingin melanjutkan kuliah. Tapi ia akan berhenti sementara tentang cita-citanya yang satu itu dan akan melanjutkAnnya lagi jika memiliki uang yang cukup suatu saat nanti.

Sekarang, beginilah nasibnya, berkeliling Seoul dan bekerja di banyak tempat dengan keahlian yang sangat minim. Setidaknya Jongin tidak perlu merasa bosan karena ia hanya akan bertahan di satu tempat selama beberapa minggu. Hari ini ia sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjannynya menjadi pelayan di sebuah rumah makan cepat saji. Jongin sudah bekerja cukup lama disana. Sebulan, rekor terlama Jongin tinggal di suatu lokasi. Ia sedang menghitung uang bekalnya untuk berpindah ketempat yang baru saat melihat seorang pemuda kebingungan. Usia pemuda itu mungkin sebaya dengAnnya, tapi wajah asingnya membuat Jongin memutuskan untuk menganggap orang itu sebagai pendatang baru. Jongin memandanginya beberapa lama dan tidak membuang wajah saat pemuda itu juga mendekatinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Hanya itu yang bisa Jongin ucapkan. Kata-kata yang selalu di ucapkAnnya kepada pelanggan yang datang untuk makan di tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau tau kemana aku harus melapor? Aku semalam tidur di penginapan itu bersama dengan seorang Pria penghibur." Ia menunjuk ke sebuah penginapan yang Jongin baru sadari keberadannynya. "Begitu aku bangun pagi, semua barang berhargaku hilang."

"Apa saja yang hilang?"

"Banyak, uangku juga. Untungnya aku menyimpan satu kartu kreditku ditempat rahasia. Tapi aku pendatang di Korea dan semua surat-surat pentingku dibawa oleh Pria itu!"

"Termasuk passport?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Jongin tertawa renyah. "Seharusnya kau berhati-hati dengan kecendrungan meniduri Pria penghibur! Ayolah naik ke mobilku! Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kantor polisi terdekat."

"Terimakasih."

"Jongin mengangguk. Tapi gerakAnnya terhenti saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangAnnya untuk bersalaman. Jongin menatapnya heran, lalu tersenyum dan menyambutnya dengan jabatan tangan yang kokoh. "Jongin!"

"Wu Yifan! Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, Jongin!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak menetap di satu tempat?" Wu Yifan menatap Jongin antusias. Mereka sedang menanti keputusan polisi atas laporan yang sudah di buat oleh Jongin untuk Wu Yifan. Sekarang hanya tinggal menanti keputusan petugas tentang kapan mereka di perbolehkan untuk pergi. Berbekal dengan sikapnya yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, bukan hal yang sulit bagi Jongin untuk akrab dengan laki- laki ini. Ia bahkan tau kalau Wu Yifan adalah pemuda yang berasal dari China dan sangat suka bepergian. Sama seperti dirinya. Adanya kesamanny pokok tentang diri mereka membuat Wu Yifan juga merasa cepat akrab dengAnnya. Bagi pemuda itu Jongin adalah pria yang menyenangkan.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini. Satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki adalah ibu angkatku dan dia sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ku fikir akan sangat membosankan hidup di tempat yang sama untuk seumur hidupku mengingat aku masih muda. Selama ini aku selalu di dera kebosanan dan aku menghindari kebosanan itu untuk kehidupanku selanjutnya."

"Jadi kemana kau akan menuju sebenarnya?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin berkeliling Korea. Untuk kehidupanku, aku bekerja di rumah makan yang pastinya akan menerima tenaga tambahan yang siap bekerja penuh dan bersedia di gaji murah. Untuk sementara ini hidup seperti itu lebih menyenangkan. Akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau aku bisa jalan-jalan tanpa harus memikirkan uang!" Jongin lalu tertawa, ia sedang bercanda. Wu Yifan memandangnya dengan serius lalu tersenyum begitu mendapatkan ide baru. "Kita pergi bersama bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu apa? Jangan kau fikir…"

"Aku tidak berfikir apa-apa selain mendapat tumpangan yang aman. Jangan khawatir karena aku tidak akan menumpang secara gratis. Aku pastikan kalau aku akan memberikan uang yang pantas selama aku bersamamu!"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ya, dan dia tidak perlu susah payah bekerja setidaknya untuk sementara ini. Tujuan merekapun juga sama, berkeliling Korea. Mungkin dirinya tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan ini. "Kau menjamin segalanya? Aku akan setuju kalau kau menjamin biaya bahan bakar, penginapan, makan, dan…"

"Aku bahkan akan membelikanmu pakaian baru jika kau menginginkAnnya. Uang bukan masalah bagiku. Lagi pula kau akan memiliki teman yang tidak membosankan dalam perjalanan kehidupamu!"

"Lalu berapa lama kau akan menjadikanku pemandu?"

Wu Yifan menyeringai, Jongin mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah pemandu?, ya, pria ini memang pemandunya untuk sementara selama ia menghabiskan waktunya di Korea, "Sampai kita kembali lagi ke tempat ini untuk mengambil pasporku!

Aku harap saat itu mereka sudah menemukan perempuan penipu itu!"

Kisah yang terlalu sederhana, Mereka bepergian bersama dan Wu Yifan tidak bisa menghindari kalau mereka adalah sahabat baik. Jongin terlalu menyenangkan dan seringkali membuatnya tertawa. Pria itu juga sangat pengertian atas segala hal tentang dirinya. Perlu waktu seminggu untuk membuat Wu Yifan tertarik kepada Jongin melebihi seorang teman. Walau bagaimanapun kebersamanny mereka yang berlangsung setiap hari ini membuatnya terbiasa untuk melihat Jongin dan bercanda dengAnnya. Ada satu hal yang selalu mengganggu Wu Yifan tentang Jongin. Dia terlalu manis untuk di tinggalkan sendirian di malam hari. Tapi Jongin tidak bermaksud untuk tidur selain di dalam mobilnya dan selalu mengusir Wu Yifan untuk mencari penginapan di waktu tidur tiba. Padahal Wu Yifan meyakinkan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena kepalanya selalu memikirkan Jongin. Interaksi mereka selama ini membuat Wu Yifan begitu tertarik dan itu akan terus berkumpul di dalam otaknya. Seharusnya Wu Yifan tidak memikirkan hal itu karena mereka terlalu seperti saudara. Mereka selalu bersenang-senang di berbagai tempat wisata, tertawa bersama dan berlarian bersama. Higga di suatu waktu, Wu Yifan melihat Jongin mengganti pakaiAnnya di dalam mobil dengan sengaja. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu, tapi Jongin akan segera marah-marah kepadanya. Interaksi nakal mulai Wu Yifan lakonkan semenjak itu. Ia seringkali menatap pinggul dan dada Jongin berlama-lama. Pada awalnya Jongin akan marah tapi lama kelamanny sepertinya pria itu sudah mulai terbiasa. Apakah dia mulai jatuh cinta kepada Wu Yifan? Bukankah Wu Yifan terkenal memiliki pesona yang tinggi?

"Malam ini kau mau tidur di penginapan atau disini?"

Wu Yifan menahan nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin menawarkan. Selama ini pria itu bahkan selalu memastikan agar Wu Yifan tidak berada di dekatnya disaat- saat yang menggoda seperti malam hari. "Kau menawarkanku untuk tidur bersamamu?"

Wajah Jongin memerah di ketemaraman cahaya lampu mobilnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu ke penginapan terdekat!" Jongin mulai menyentuh kemudi dan terdiam saat Wu Yifan menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari benda itu.

"Jongin, katakan satu hal. Interaksi kita satu bulan belakangan ini apakah membuatmu menyukaiku?"

Jongin mendesah, Ia ingin sekali berbohong dan mengatakan tidak. Tapi berbohong tentang perasanny hanya akan membuatnya merasa menderita. Jongin mengangguk, jika karena ini Wu Yifan tidak lagi ingin bersamanya. Jongin yakinkan kalau dirinya akan menerimanya dengan baik.

Begitu lebih melegakan bila terus harus bersamanya tapi selalu memendam perasanny. "Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang mau terikat! Perjalanan hidupku masih panjang untuk di kacaukan oleh perasanny yang seperti itu"

"Sejak kapan kau merasakan perasanny seperti itu?"

"Sejak kau selalu mengganggku, kau sangat baik pada minggu pertama. Tapi setelah itu tindakanmu selalu membuat wajahku memerah. Awalnya aku tidak suka tapi lama-kelamanny aku mengharapkAnnya. Tapi sudahlah, kau juga tidak akan bertahan di Korea, kan?"

"Tapi kita tetap bisa jadi kekasih, kan?" Wu Yifan menatap Jongin serius. Saat Jongin memandangnya dunia terasa berhenti berputar. "Jongin, jadilah kekasihku. Setidaknya selama kita bersama!"

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin…"

"Aku tau!" potong Wu Yifan. "Aku juga tidak ingin terikat. Tapi apa salahnya kalau kita menjadikan kebersamanny kita sebagai kenangan indah."

"Kenangan yang ada sudah cukup indah."

"Tapi kita bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih indah lagi."

"Kau selalu melakukan ini bila mampir di satu tempat plesir? Ah, ya! Aku lupa. Kau bahkan tertipu karena itu! Tapi aku bukan pelacur yang mau di bayar untuk menemanimu!"

"Aku tidak bilang akan membayarmu sebagai Pria yang menemaniku, kan? Aku membayarmu atas jasa sebagai pemandu! Soal hubungan khusus kita, itu di luar kesepakatan. Kecuali kalau kau menginginkan aku membayar untuk ini juga!"

Wu Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jongin dan menyentuh bibir Jongin dengan lidahnya. Jongin merasa gemetar saat Wu Yifan menjilati bibirnya meskipun hanya sekilas. Ia juga menyukai Wu Yifan dan itu sudah di akuinya. Jongin tidak tahu harus menyetujui atau tidak. Ia ingin bersama dengan Wu Yifan lebih dari sekedar teman meskipun hanya untuk sementara. Yah, hanya sementara saja. Hanya untuk kenangan seperti yang lainnya. Jongin tidak mungkin mencintai Wu Yifan untuk selamanya karena ia tahu kalau Wu Yifan tidak akan tinggal dan menetap disini.

"Bagaimana Jongin? Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"Sulit untukku. Tapi berjanjilah kalau aku tidak akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sampai kita berpisah. Aku tidak ingin di tinggalkan ketika mengandung anakmu!"

Wu Yifan tertawa renyah. "Kau sangat mengerti dengan apa yang ku inginkan."

"Tentu saja aku tau kalau kau hanya ingin bercinta denganku. Karena itu kau menjadikanku kekasihmu, kan? Interaksi kita selama ini sudah seperti sepasang kekasih, hanya saja tidak ada seks. Dan kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu untuk melengkapi interaksi kita dengan seks!"

"Ah, ya! Kau sangat pintar!"

Jongin tidak bergerak setelah Wu Yifan mengatakan itu. Laki-laki itu merebahkan sandaran bangku setirnya sehingga menjadi sangat rendah dan mereka memulainya. Mereka berciuman, bukan hal yang asing bagi Jongin. Ciuman sudah seringkali di lakukAnnya saat berpacaran di sekolah. Tapi ia harus gemetar saat Wu Yifan membuka celananya dan merangkak di atas tubuhnya. Saat Jongin merasakan ada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk di wilayah pangkal pahanya, Jongin merasakan kepedihan menyeruak, ia bahkan tidak segan untuk berteriak tanpa perduli dengan Wu Yifan yang terus mencari kenikmatan dari dirinya. Jongin menahan nafas sejenak, kedua tangannya memeluk Wu Yifan dengan kuat karena rasa sakit yang dirasakAnnya tak kunjung hilang. Ia baru bisa berhenti saat Wu Yifan juga berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Astaga, kau masih…"

"Perjaka? Ya!"

"Berapa usiamu Jongin, aku harusnya menanyakan hal itu!"

Sembilan belas tahun? Jongin tidak akan mengatakAnnya. Wu Yifan bisa saja meninggalkannya karena itu. Jongin juga tidak pernah mengatakan kepada orang lain tentang usianya yang sebenarnya. "Dua puluh tiga!"

"dan kau masih perjaka? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa percaya!"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak suka berdekatan dengan laki- laki karena ini bisa mengikatku."

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengikatmu. Meskipun tidak bisa ku pungkiri kalau aku sangat beruntung menjadi yang pertama." Wu Yifan memberikan senyuman nakal kepadanya. "Bertahanlah, aku akan membayarnya dengan sesuatu yang sangat indah."

Dan Jongin terpaksa mengikuti kata hatinya malam itu. Ia melakukan hal yang selama ini sangat di hindarinya bersama laki-laki yang sudah memastikan kalau hubungan mereka sementara. Jongin tidak perduli, ia hanya ingin menikmati kehidupan yang tidak pernah nikmat baginya selama ini. Mungkin Wu Yifan adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkannya tentang cara menikmati hidup. Meskipun ia berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya terlalu sering, tapi Jongin tidak bisa menolak saat Wu Yifan memintanya. Jongin harus menyesal karena itu pada akhirnya membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa lepas dari Wu Yifan. Sayangnya Wu Yifan menepati janjinya untuk mengakhiri hubungAnnya setelah mereka kembali ke Busan dan berpisah. Jongin merasa sakit hati meskipun ia terus berharap kalau Wu Yifan akan kembali lagi untuknya. Laki-laki itu membuatnya merasa ingin mati untuk yang pertama kali.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memory; Second man!**

 **Leaving Everything then Loosing**

 **KEPERGIAN WU YIFAN** membuat Jongin tidak ingin beranjak dari Busan. Pada akhirnya Jongin memilih menetap di Busan dan menyewa sebuah Apartemen kecil setelah menjual mobil tuanya. Jongin tidak ingin melihat benda itu lagi. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa membuat ingatAnnya melupakan Wu Yifan. Tentu saja, dengan prinsip lama, Jongin akan mudah mendapakan pekerjanny. Bekerja penuh dan meminta bayaran yang lebih sedikit dari seharusnya. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasa kelaparan meskipun harus bekerja dengan semangat yang minim sampai ia harus membuang waktu beberapa minggu untuk berhenti berharap kalau Wu Yifan akan kembali dan membawanya pergi.

Hingga di suatu hari, Jongin harus merasakan _Dejavu_ saat melihat seorang laki- laki mendekatinya dan menanyakan tentang angkutan umum yang bisa membawanya ke Seoul. Saat itu, Jongin hanya membantu dan sama sekali menghindari perkenalan. Namun sebulan kemudian mereka bertemu lagi dan laki- laki itu masih mengingatnya. Ia menyapa Jongin lebih dulu dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat baik, laki-laki itu seringkali mengunjungi Jongin di tempat kerja dan beberapa kali mereka keluar bersama untuk makan malam. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah berharap dan tidak ingin membiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhnya seperti Wu Yifan menyentuhnya. Jongin tidak ingin menerima luka karena ia tau kalau Oh Chanyeol adalah seorang pria dengan latar belakang keluarga serba ada dan mustahil untuk bersamanya. Chanyeol selalu bersikap sopan dan menghormatinya. Ia sangat dewasa. Chanyeol juga membuat Jongin merasa nyaman untuk mengatakan dengan jujur siapa dan seperti apa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Anehnya Jongin mulai jatuh hati lagi meskipun jiwa raganya menolak. Sikap Chanyeol yang tidak pernah menyentuhnya membuat Jongin merasa sebagai seseorang yang sangat berharga. Harusnya ia tidak begitu, harusnya ia membuang perasannynya jauh-jauh. Tapi perasanny Jongin sedang berada di puncak saat Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya dan mereka menjadi kekasih untuk beberapa lama. Tetap saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah datang ke Busan untuk menyentuhnya meskipun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol hanya menemuinya untuk mengobrolkan beberapa hal, juga membicarakan tentang

perjodohAnnya yang membuat Jongin sakit hati.

"Seharusnya kita tidak pernah saling mencinta!" Jongin menyesali semua tindakAnnya. Ia akan kehilangan lagi dan ia tau itu.

"Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan itu! Tapi aku harus menikahinya!"

"Dan kau akan meninggalkanku? Itulah masalahnya. Aku sudah terlalu berharap. Aku sudah menyimpan banyak impian dan ini hanya akan membuatku semakin merasa pedih. Seharusnya kau tidak menyapaku, tidak mengingatku, tidak mendatangiku!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa? Kau sudah menarik hatiku sejak pertama kali." Chanyeol menggapai tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!"

"Lalu ingin menjadikanku simpanan untuk bersenang-senang setiap kali kau mengunjungi Busan?"

"Pernahkah aku memperlakukanmu sebagai alat untuk bersenang-senang?" JawabAnnya tentu saja tidak, Jongin terpaksa menggeleng. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya selain menggenggam tangAnnya kali ini.

"Kau Pria pertama yang mengisi hatiku!" Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapAnnya lagi. "Kita tidak akan berpisah. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersamamu."

"Tapi…"

"Berhentilah mencari alasan untuk bersedih Jongin. Aku akan mengurus semuanya untuk kepindahan kita ke suatu tempat. Dua minggu dari sekarang, aku akan menjalankan pernikahan itu seperti biasa. Tapi setelah itu, aku akan membawamu pergi. Kita akan menuju Negara manapun yang di tunjuk oleh benda itu!" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah globe kayu berwarna coklat dan sangat mengkilap yang berada di sebuah meja hias restoran itu. Ia beringsut mengambilnya lalu menghadapkan benda itu kepada Jongin. Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol sudah menggenggam tangan Jongin kembali.

"Bagaimana caranya?"Jongin bertanya heran. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, lalu memutar sebuah jarum yang terbuat dari plastik yang berada di puncak benda itu menuju perut Globe. "Silahkan tentukan tingginya!"

Jongin mengangkat jarum itu dengan posisi yang sesuai dengan keinginAnnya.

"Lalu?"

"Dimanapun bayangan jarum ini berakhir! Kita akan kesana dan memulai hidup baru. Mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia melihat Chanyeol memutar bola dunia mini itu dengan semangat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat bola itu mulai berhenti bergerak secara perlahan, lalu angin bertiup kencang entah darimana, sehingga jarum plastiknya bergeser sedikit. Tapi sangat menentukan karena bayangAnnya menunjukkan kemana mereka harus pergi.

"Jepang?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan kening yang berkerut. "Aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang."

"Kita masih punya waktu selama dua minggu. Aku akan mencarikan guru untukmu dan kau harus belajar serius selama dua minggu itu. Aku juga akan mempelajari _Bahasa Jepang_ sampai benar-benar mahir."

"Dua minggu tidak cukup!"

"Tentu saja lebih dari cukup. Kita hanya belajar untuk berkomunikasi, sekarang aku akan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk kepindahanmu ke luar negri. Aku sudah punya karena aku sudah cukup sering pergi ke luar negri. Bagaimana denganmu? Punya paspor atau visa?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah keluar negri. Bagiku keluar negri hanya mimpi!"

"Baiklah Jongin. Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu data lengkapmu saja. Kau kan memberikannya, kan?"

"Sebagai diriku yang sebenarnya? Kim Kai?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau tidak boleh menggunakan nama Kim Kai lagi, Jongin. Aku akan membunuh Kim Kai dan menghhidupkan dirimu yang sekarang. Bukankah kau sendiri sudah lama mengubur Kim Kai?"

Benar-benar seperti mimpi yang terwujud. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pangeran rela hidup bersamanya demi cinta dalam keadanny sulit tapi bahagia. Jongin merasa tidak menginginkan hal yang lain lagi jika Chanyeol sudah ada disampinya. Saat Chanyeol memintanya menunggu di bandara, Jongin tidak yakin kalau laki-laki itu akan benar- benar datang. Tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti berharap hingga akhirnya mereka hidup berdua saja di Jepang, menyewa sebuah flat kecil dan hidup selayaknya pasangan yang tidak akan terpisah selamanya. Selama seminggu kehidupan mereka, Jongin benar-benar mendapati dirinya yang bersinar-sinar karena bahagia, Janji Chanyeol untuk segera menikahinya membuatnya merona menghadapi hari-hari dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol yang dewasa, Chanyeol yang mengayomi dan Chanyeol yang mengerti akan dirinya membuat Jongin jatuh cinta kepadanya setiap hari dan semakin lama perasanny itu tumbuh dan membesar. Bukan hanya cinta, tapi juga harapan untuk dapat memiliki Chanyeol selama-lamanya. Suatu hari, Chanyeol membawa uang yang sangat banyak yang di sebutnya sebagai uang yang akan di gunakan untuk biaya pernikahan mereka. Selanjutnya Jongin dan Chanyeol menyiapkan pernikahan yang sederhana dan mengesankan selamanya. Mereka merencanakan pesta yang hanya di hadiri oleh mereka berdua di tepi pantai.

Sayangnya pernikahan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Di suatu hari, Chanyeol tidak pulang cepat seperti biasanya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pulang hingga malam, hingga pagi, hingga berhari-hari. Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Fikiran buruk mulai menyerangnya. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Chanyeol? Atau mungkin Chanyeol memang tidak bisa segera pulang karena pekerjannyya yang baru. Karena cinta Jongin memutuskan untuk terus menunggu. Di akhir minggu, Seseorang mengetuk pintu Flatnya. Jongin sangat bahagia karena mengira bahwa Chanyeol sudah kembali, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum lagi saat tubuhnya di seret-seret ke hadapan seseorang. Soo Man.

Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau Chanyeol berhutang kepadanya dan bahkan tidak mencicil bayaran apa-apa sama sekali, sepeserpun. Tapi karena ia mencantumkan nama Jongin sebagai penjamin, maka Jongin harus menggantikan Chanyeol untuk membayar hutang itu. Ada sebuah rasa kecewa berkecamuk saat Soo Man mengatakan kalau Chanyeol sudah melarikan diri sebelum sempat di cegah.

Namanya tercantum sebagai orang yang berangkat ke Korea pada hari dimana Jongin khawatir karena ia tidak pulang. Chanyeol meninggalkAnnya. Mungkin Chanyeol menyesal dan kembali kepada istrinya disana. Tapi Jongin mencintainya. Kenapa ia begitu tega meninggalkan Jongin yang bahkan tidak tau banyak tentang Jepang. Tiba-tiba Negara yang semula di anggapnya indah karena Chanyeol ini, membuat Jongin merasa telah terjerumus dalam kesuraman abadi. KehidupAnnya dalam rengkuhan Soo Man benar-benar membuatnya kalut dan nyaris gila. Jongin sudah berusaha melarikan diri berkali-kali, tapi berkali-kali juga ia tertangkap dan disiksa. Hingga akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan mengatakan kepada Soo Man kalau dia bersedia mengerjakan apa saja asalkan bisa segera keluar dari tempat itu. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Soo Man menceritakan pekerjanny jenis apa yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang, dan dari sekian banyak Jongin memilih menjajahkan tubuhnya, Hanya itu keahlian alami yang dia miliki dan hanya itu pekerjanny tercepat yang akan membawanya keluar dengan segera.

Pelanggan pertama, Jongin harus menghadapinya saat ini juga. Lima orang anak buah Soo Man benar-benar mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini jika Jongin tidak menemukan satu laki-lakipun malam ini. Tentu saja Jongin tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa selain membuat seorang laki-laki tergoda kepadanya. Tidak, lima orang laki-laki. Itu yang seharusnya di lakukan Jongin untuk mencapai standar yang Pria penghibur lain lakukan selama disini. Seorang laki-laki yang tampak dewasa menghampiri Jongin sambil meremas bokongnya. Seharusnya Jongin marah, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Ada yang duduk disini?" Katanya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang

berada di sebelah Jongin. Jongin menggeleng. Ini pertama kalinya dan ia harus bisa memikatnya.

Laki-laki itu duduk di sebelah Jongin dan memandanginya dari kaki hingga kepala. "Apakah kau bekerja disini?"

"Ya,"

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya, kau mengenakan seragam menggoda ini, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin mengangguk, mungkin ia terlihat sangat kikuk.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Bryan. "Laki-laki itu melanjutkan ucapkanya. "Lalu namamu?"

"Jongin!"

" _Verry sexy name_!"

Apakah mulut Jongin mengatakan terimakasih? Tidak, ia bahkan tidak tersenyum. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa.

"Berapa yang harus ku bayar untukmu?"

Berapa? Jongin bahkan tidak tau ia harus di bayar berapa. Tapi ia teringat dengan kata-kata Soo Man sewaktu Jongin memilih pekerjanny ini untuk dirinya.

"Lima ratus untuk dua jam?"

"Untuk segalanya?"

"Segalanya? Maksud anda?"

"Segala apa yang ingin ku lakukan padamu!"

Jongin tersenyum bodoh. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan untukmu?"

" _Just Spread your leg_ , dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencoba!"

"Mencoba?"

"Tentu saja. Setiap Pria disini berhak untuk di coba, kan?"

Jongin memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ya, nyaris semua Pria yang berseragam sama sepertinya sedang di coba. Ia menggigit bibir sebentar untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan memperlihatkan daerah sensitifnya kepada Bryan. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan terkesima. Ia menyentuhnya perlahan dan Jongin nyaris memejamkan matanya.

Laki-laki ini mempermainkAnnya.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, kau bisa _Squatting_?"

Jongin menghela nafas berat, laki –laki ini mengajaknya bicara di saat ia sedang menikmati hangatnya Jongin di wilayah terdalam dirinya? Ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan ini. " _Squatting_?"

"Ya, _with your feet on the bed and use your ass to bounce up and down_!"

Jongin menghela nafas lagi. Laki-laki ini menggunakan bahasa Inggris terlalu sering. Seharusnya Jongin sadar kalau laki-laki ini sama sekali bukan orang Jepang. Bahkan logat _Bahasa Jepang_ yang di gunakAnnya sangat kacau balau. "Kau orang inggris?"

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan megenai asal usul. Aku bertanya apakah kau bisa _Squatting?_ "

"Aku belum pernah melakukAnnya. Tapi akan ku coba!"

Bryan melepaskan dirinya dari Jongin dan beranjak pergi setelah mengatakan.

"Sepertinya kita tidak cocok!"

Dan Jongin merasa sangat tersinggung. Laki-laki itu ingin pergi begitu saja setelah ‗mencobanya'? Jongin mengejarnya untuk memohon, ia sangat terluka saat melakukan itu. Memohon seorang laki-laki untuk bersetubuh dengAnnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas di dalam otaknya selama ini. Tapi Bryan masih menolak. Jongin terus membujuknya hingga laki-laki itu bersedia membawanya keluar.

Ia memperlakukan Jongin dengan sangat hina dan Jongin tidak melakukan apa-apa karena membutuhkan uangnya. Tapi begitu Bryan selesai dengan hasratnya, ia bahkan tidak membayar Jongin dengan harga yang pantas. Jongin benar-benar kecewa. Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau Jongin sangat tidak berpengalaman dan harga itu sangat pantas untuknya. Akhirnya Jongin belajar satu hal. Ia harus terlihat sangat lihai dalam pekerjanny ini. Jongin mulai belajar menggoda dan lama kelamanny ia kehilangan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Semua ini karena Chanyeol, Jongin mulai menumbuhkan perasanny bencinya dan ia tidak akan pernah melupakan Chanyeol sebagai penyebab nasib buruk yang terjadi padanya. Ia tidak akan melupakan itu seumur hidupnya.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memory; Third Man**

 **First Love Temptation (after almost Three years latter)**

 **"** **JONGIN, CEPAT PULANG**. Ibu mengajakmu makan malam bersama tetangga flat yang lain!" Suara Suho terdengar nyaring di telpon. Laki-laki itu seusia dengAnnya dan selalu menjadi temAnnya semenjak Jongin memiliki kemampuan yang cukup untuk keluar dari tempat Soo Man meskipun ia masih harus melakukan pekerjanny itu untuk beberapa waktu lagi. Ia berhasil membujuk Soo Man yang sudah bersikap seperti ayahnya agar Jongin bisa tinggal di tempat lain. Sekarang Jongin menyewa sebuah flat yang tidak jauh dari lingkungan Soo Man untuk mempermudah mobilitasnya. Setelah hampir tiga tahun, Jongin akhirnya merasakan udara yang bebas juga. "Memangnya kennappaa..hh!" Jongin mencoba untuk tidak berdesah. Seorang laki-laki tengah berada di atas tubuhnya saat ini, mereka sedang bercinta da Jongin selalu mendapatkan uang yang banyak darinya. Tapi sepertinya Suho mendengar desahan yang tertahan dari mulut Jongin. Laki-laki itu berdecak.

"Kau sedang bekerja?"

"Ya!"

"Cepatlah selesaikan. Ada tetangga baru yang menyewa flat di lantai empat. Kita akan merayakan kedatangAnnya. Malam ini kau tidak usah kerja, aku akan mengganti uangnya!"

Mendengar ucapan Suho itu, Jongin merasa bersemangat. Suho seringkali melakukan ini jika ia ingin Jongin melakukan sesuatu. "Lima ratus, untuk dua jam?"

"Aku akan membayarmu semalaman! Sekarang juga aku menunggumu di halaman! Sekarang tutup telponnya. Aku bisa gila mendengar desahanmu!"

Suara Suho tak terdengar lagi. Ia meminta Jongin menutup telpon tapi Suho sudah menutupnya lebih dulu. Jongin tertawa menyadari itu, lalu melempar ponselnya kesisi lain ranjang. Dengan perlahan ia menggenggam bantal dan menatap pelanggAnnya.

"Cepat selesaikan. Aku punya urusan keluarga!"

Laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan kesal. "Aku membayarmu untuk ini!"

"Kalau kau bisa menyelesaikannya dalam tiga puluh detik, aku akan memberikAnnya secara gratis."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, harga yang pantas. Ia bergerak semakin semangat dan cepat sehingga Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak. Dalam sekejap klimaks menyerangnya. Tapi ini tidak membuatnya merasa lelah. Jongin segera berdiri dan mengenakan pakaiAnnya kembali lalu pergi setelah mengatakan ‗senang berbisnis dengan anda' kepada laki-laki itu. Taksi yang segera di temuinya membuat Jongin merasa beruntung. Ia sepertinya memang di takdirkan untuk menghadiri acara itu. Suho sudah menunggunya di depan gedung flat sambil mengetuk- ngetukkan kakinya ke tanah. Ia memandangi Jongin yang menyongsongnya dengan tersenyum

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?" Jongin bergumam manja sambil menyelipkan tangAnnya di lengan Suho.

"Ya, kau sangat terampil dalam pekerjannymu, sepertinya! Kau berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Jongin tertawa. "Aku melakukan pekerjanny itu selama bertahun-tahun.!"

"Harusnya kau sudah berhenti!"

"Beberapa bulan lagi. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukan itu selamanya!" Jongin merasakan Suho menarik tangAnnya menuju kedalam flat. Suho adalah sahabat yang baik, Jongin harus mengakuinya. "Tentang tetangga kita itu, siapa?"

"Pasangan pengantin baru. Itu yang ibu katakan. Tapi kami belum memangundangnya untuk datang!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang memanggilnya?"

Suho melepaskan tangan Jongin yang di gandengnya. "Pergilah! Berteriak saja jika tiba-tiba dia menghisap darahmu!"

Jongin tertawa lagi. Suho memandangnya yang berlarian menuju lantai teratas flat empat lantai itu. Kamar yang di ujung itu, selama ini kosong. Sekarang sudah ada penghuninya. Jongin bertanya-tanya tentang seperti apa mereka. Tetangga yang baik atau tidak. Jongin tersenyum sambil menggerai rambutnya yang sekarang sedang di cat pirang lalu mengumpulkannya kesamping, ia selalu mengganti warna rambutnya beberapa bulan sekali. Jongin sudah tiba di depan pintu Flat itu dan segera mengetuk pintu.

" _Konbawa_! Ada orang di rumah?" Jongin menunggu, tidak ada orang yang menjawab. Ia menunggu beberapa saat lalu mengulangi kata-katanya. Kali ini segera di jawab. Jongin mendengarkan jawaban samar itu dan meyakini kalau seorang Pria yang akan segera membuka pintu. Tidak salah lagi, begitu pintu terbuka, Jongin mendapati seorang pria manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang kecoklatan menatapnya heran.

"Anda siapa?" Itu kata-katanya yang pertama.

""Aku? " Jongin mengulurkan tangAnnya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku Jongin. Tinggal di flat bawah. Lee mengajakmu makan malam di flatnya, kau belum makan. Kan?" Seharusnya pria itu tau kalau nyonya Lee adalah pemilik flat ini. Ia seharusnya menyambut baiik ajakan itu. Tapi Jongin mendengarkan jawaban yang sebaliknya membuat ia merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku memang lapar, tapi aku sedang menunggu suamiku." Jongin menggeleng tak mengerti. "Dia bisa menyusul nanti. Marilah, mengobrol dengan tetangga yang lain. Kau tidak takut sendirian dalam suasana gelap seperti itu?" Jongin memandang kedalam ruangan flatnya. Mereka bahkan belum memiliki lampu padahal hari sudah malam.

"Aku sangat ingin. Tapi tidak bisa. Aku harus menunggunya pulang."

"Baiklah." Jongin mendesah. "Kau tunggu disini, aku akan membawakan lampu lalu kita mengobrol. Tunggu ya?" Jongin tidak mau mendengar alasan apa-apa. Jika pria itu tidak mau berkunjung ke flat Lee, maka Jongin yang akan mengunjungi tempatnya. Anggaplah sebagai perwujudan keperduliannya terhadap tetangga. Sesampainya di bawah, Jongin melapor kepada nyonya Lee atas penolakan pria itu dan nyonya Lee segera maklum. Ia menyuruh Suho membawakan segalon air ke lantai atas. Jongin juga sempat mampir ke flatnya untuk mengambil lampu lalu Suho membantunya memasangkan benda itu di flat yang baru berpenghuni. Sayangnya Suho tidak ingin berlama-lama. Ia segera meninggalkan Jongin dengan tetangga barunya.

Jongin sangat senang berbincang-bincang dengan pria itu. Namanya Luhan, seorang yangsangat polos. Ia bahkan menceritakan kalau dirinya—sama seperti Jongin—melakoni kawin lari dengan suaminya tanpa beban.

Jongin baru sadar kalau Luhan sudah bersuami. Wajahnya masih sangat remaja. Usianya baru dua puluh tahun dan sedang menjalani dongeng melarikan diri itu dengan penuh harapan yang datang bersamanny dengan kecemasan. Jongin tersenyum getir saat mendengar cerita itu, ia teringat akan Chanyeol dan kembali mengulas nasibnya hingga saat ini. Apakah Luhan akan berakhir sebagai pelacur juga seperti dirinya? Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin mengungkit cerita itu dan menakut-nakuti Luhan. Ia berusaha untuk tertawa seolah-olah semua yang di

ucapkanya adalah lelucon. Di pertengahan obrolan mereka tiba-tiba pintu di buka dan Jongin terdiam lama. Seorang laki-laki yang di kenalnya masuk dan duduk di sebelah Luhan. Ia menahan nafasnya beberapa lama dan membuang wajahnya dari laki-laki itu sejenak. Wu Yifan.

Jongin ingin menghindar. Ingin menjauh. Tapi Luhan mungkin merasa kalau Jongin adalah tetangga terdekatnya sehingga Luhan sangat rajin mendekati Jongin. Lama kelamanny Jongin tidak lagi bisa menghindar. Ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi Luhan meskipun cerita romantis Luhan tentang suaminya selalu membuat Jongin sangat iri. Ia bahkan beberapa kali berbicara dengan Wu Yifan dan berusaha menganggap kalau sekarang mereka hanyalah teman meskipun tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau Jongin mulai kembali membangun harapan. Wu Yifan adalah suami dari sahabatnya, Luhan dan ia tau membangun harapan seperti itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Karena itu lah Jonginpun berusaha keras untuk bisa bersahabat dengan Wu Yifan. Selama ini itulah yang terjadi. Wu Yifan bahkan meminta Jongin menjaga Luhan dan Jongin selalu berusaha membantu apapun yang mereka perlukan. Hingga suatu ketika, harapan itu datang lagi. Wu Yifan yang tampaknya mengetahui tentang profesi Jongin datang ke flatnya dan menunjukkan keperdulianya. Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan ia memulai semuanya

Sebuah ciuman mesra di berikan dengan sepenuh hati untuk laki-laki pertama yang di cintainya itu. Jongin tidak pernah menyangka kalau Wu Yifan akan menerimanya. Wu Yifan bahkan melakukan lebih dari itu. Mereka bercinta lagi.

Tangisanya tidak mungkin bisa membayar semua itu meskipun ia sudah membasahi dirinya dengan air dingin selama semalaman. Jongin merasa kalau dirinya adalah pria yang paling jahat di dunia. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia tertarik untuk bercinta dengan suami sahabatnya? Jika saja Wu Yifan tidak menyebutkan nama Luhan, mungkin Jongin tidak akan sadar dengan kesalahAnnya. Mungkin saja ia dan Wu Yifan akan terus melakukan kesalahan itu berkali-kali. Tapi Semalam adalah hari tersial dalam hidupnya belakangan ini. Bukan karena ia bercinta dengan laki-laki yang bukan suaminya, Jongin sudah terbiasa untuk tidur dengan banyak laki-laki karena itu memang pekerjannynya. Tapi karena Luhan memergoki mereka sedang bercinta, memergoki Jongin yang sangat menikmati saat-saat bercinta dengan Wu Yifan, saat Laki-laki itu berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Luhan masuk dan menarik rambutnya. Seharusnya Luhan mencaci maki tentang betapa jalangnya Jongin karena sudah berusaha menggoda suaminya. Jika Luhan melakukan itu, Jongin tidak mungkin memendam rasa bersalah yang berlipat-lipat. Tapi Luhan malah memilih untuk lari meninggalkan mereka, Luhan mengurung dirinya semalaman tanpa berkata apa-apa meskipun Jongin berdiri di depan pintu Flatnya sehingga suasana Flat empat lantai itu menjadi gaduh. Jongin sudah lelah berteriak, ia lelah meminta ampunan atas kesalahAnnya. Anggapan bahwa Luhan butuh waktu membuat Jongin menunda keinginAnnya

sampai pagi. Ia hanya mampu meratapi kesalahAnnya saat ini. Tiba-tiba Jongin merasa dirinya kotor. Lebih kotor bila dibandingkan dengan melayani banyak laki- laki selama ini.

"Jongin, kau bisa sakit kalau seperti ini!"

Jongin memandangi Suho sekilas, laki-laki itu putra pemilik Flat yang selama ini bersikap baik kepadanya. Tapi semalam sikap nyonya Lee dan semua orang berubah kepadanya, kecuali Suho. Ia dan Suho sudah berteman cukup lama, Hanya Suholah yang tidak mencaci makinya atas keributan yang terjadi di flat ini

semalam. "Tinggalkan aku!" Suho mendesah berat. "Aku kemari bukan untuk di usir, Jongin. Aku ingin memberi tahu padamu kalau Luhan sudah keluar dari flatnya. Dokter Kim

sudah datang dan kelihatAnnya berhasil membujuknya." Jongin menatap Suho dengan perasanny heran. Dokter Kim? Ya, Jongin mengingat laki-laki itu. Kim adalah dokter yang menangani Luhan saat Pria itu mengalami kecelakann di rumah sakit. Saat di rumah sakit, Kim memang terlalu memperhatikan Luhan, mereka sepertinya sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Jongin segera beranjak dari kamar mandi flatnya dan keluar tanpa pakaian ganti. PenampilAnnya mungkin sangat kacau, tapi ia tidak sempat memperbaiki penampilAnnya. Jongin harus menemukan Luhan segera.

Langkahnya berusaha menguak selebar mungkin demi sampai di lantai atas dengan cepat. Dari kejauhan Jongin bisa melihat Luhan. Ia bersembunyi di balik punggung Kim, bersembunyi dari semua orang yang ingin melihatnya. Entah darimana datangnya, Jongin menambah kecepatAnnya untuk berlari hingga ia berakhir dengan bersimpuh menghadapi Luhan yang terhalang oleh tubuh Kim. Luhan mengintip sedikit dan Jongin berusaha menggapai tangAnnya.

"Luhan!" Dan Jongin harus kecewa karena Luhan Xi kembali menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam dibalik punggung Kim. "Luhan maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Kami melakukan itu di luar kendali. Aku tidak berfikir panjang saat itu."

"Kita bisa bicarakan semua ini, Kan?" Wu Yifan juga ikut membujuk. Suaranya terdengar serius untuk Luhan. Hanya Luhan. "Aku tau kalau aku bersalah atas semua ini. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintaimu bukan orang lain!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kim bergumam.

Nyonya Lee, pemilik Flat empat lantai itu berdesis kesal lalu menunjuk Wu Yifan dan Jongin bergantian. "Luhan memergoki suaminya bercinta dengan perempuan ini. Kau tau betapa sakitnya dia? Suaminya berselingkuh dengan orang yang setiap hari bersamanya. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan pekerjannya

Pria ini sebagai pelacur. Karena itu aku menerimanya tinggal disini. Tapi kejadian ini pasti membuat Luhan sakit hati, akupun yang melihatnya juga sakit hati."

"Astaga, Luhan." Kim terdengar mengerang. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan apapun yang terjadi saat ini. Luhan pasti sangat kecewa, "Aku pernah bertanya padamu, apakah kau bahagia atau tidak. Kau mengatakan ya, Aku harap semua kebahagiannymu sebanding dengan apa yang kau tinggalkan. Tapi kalau begini tidak ada yang bisa di bilang sebanding…"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Wu Yifan memotong ucapan Kim dengan nada heran.

"Aku Kim. Jika bukan karenamu, Luhan adalah calon istriku."

Jongin tidak pernah mengerti tentang hubungan rumit mereka. Yang di ketahuinya hanyalah masa lalunya dengan Wu Yifan. Mereka sepasang kekasih, lalu berpisah. Setelah bertahun-tahun mereka bertemu lagi sebagai tetangga di flat ini. Dan Wu Yifan ternyata sudah menikah dengan Luhan yang sudah dekat dengan Jongin sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Jongin merasa kalau dirinya sangat sial dan tidak seharusnya hidup di dunia ini. Ia kecewa karena Chanyeol meninggalkAnnya setelah mereka melarikan diri ke Jepang. Sekarang ia nyaris saja membuat Wu Yifan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Luhan.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kim melanjutkan ucapAnnya lagi sambil menoleh kepada Luhan yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. "Kau akan pulang? Aku akan siap mengantarkanmu pulang!"

Mendengar perkatannya Kim itu Luhan berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisAnnya. Tapi kelihatAnnya ia kesulitan melakukan hal itu hingga Luhan memutuskan untuk terus menangis beberapa lama. Setelah merasa lebih tenang Luhan sedikit bergeser untuk melihat wajah suaminya hanya suaminya dan ia bertindak seolah-olah Jongin tidak ada disana. Jongin merasa semakin pedih.

"Katakan sesuatu!" Ujarnya kepada Wu Yifan. "Katakan sesuatu yang bisa mempertahankanku untuk ada disisimu. Satu hal saja, dan aku akan tinggal!" Wu Yifan kelihatan tak percaya karena Luhan masih bersedia bersamanya. Tapi dia sudah membuat Luhan sangat menderita. Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Wu Yifan fikirkan. Tapi kata-kata Wu Yifan selanjutnya membuat Jongin akan membenci hidupnya selama-lamanya.

"Pulanglah, Kau akan lebih bahagia dengan hidupmu yang seharusnya."

Wu Yifan berujar dengan kata-kata putus asa.

Jongin membenci Wu Yifan saat itu. Sangat! Terlebih saat menyaksikan Luhan pergi dan dia,sebagai suaminya tidak bisa mencegah. Jongin membenci Wu Yifan yang melepaskan Luhan, padahal Luhan jelas-jelas masih ingin bersamanya. Melihat Luhan berjalan di belakang Kim dengan kikuk membuat Jongin sedih. Apakah ada sesuatu hal yang bisa di lakukAnnya untuk memperbaiki kesalahAnnya? Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan dan Wu Yifan berpisah. Jongin menoleh kepada Wu Yifan sejenak hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Luhan menuju lantai terbawah. Langkahnya sangat lemah. Ritual menyiksa diri semalaman menghambat langkah-langkahnya untuk mengejar Luhan. Jongin masih berusaha sekuat tenaga hingga ia berhasil menggenggam tangan Luhan sebelum Pria itu masuk ke mobil. Ia menatap Luhan dan berharap Luhan mau memandangnya. Sayangnya tidak, Luhan berontak melepaskan tangAnnya dari genggaman Jongin dan memutuskan untuk segera menghilang di dalam mobil. Luhan tidak perduli meskipun Jongin memanggi-manggil namanya.

"Sudahlah, Jongin. Dia tidak mau bicara denganmu sekarang!" Suho berusaha menenangkan. Jongin bahkan tidak sadar kalau laki-laki itu terus mengikutinya sejak tadi. IngatAnnya hanya terfokus pada Luhan dan rasa bersalah yang mendesak di dadanya. Jongin memandang mobil milik Kim, lebih berharap. Tapi mereka terlalu segera memutuskan untuk pergi. Jongin putus asa.

"Luhan!"

"Jongin!"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Aku sudah bersikap terlalu buruk kepadanya. Hidupku sudah buruk dan semakin buruk setelah ini. Hanya Luhan satu-satunya yang kumiliki…."

"Kau masih memilikiku!" Suho memotong kata-kata Jongin dengan ucapan tegas. Saat melihat Jongin terpaku menatapnya, Suho berusaha meraih tubuh

Jongin dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Masih ada aku, Jongin! Aku saja sudah cukup,

kan? Kau tidak perlu orang lain jika ada aku. Aku berjanji!"

Jongin mengangguk. Ya, masih ada Suho. Jongin merasa lebih baik bersama Suho hingga akhirnya, Suhopun pergi meninggalkannya.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIDUP SESEORANG SEHARUSNYA DI PENUHI MIMPI.** Tapi Jongin meragukan dirinya akan bisa bermimpi lagi jika satu-satunya mimpi yang di milikinya sudah hilang. IngatAnnya bahkan kesulitan menangkap saat-saat bahagia lagi. Terlebih setelah Suho meninggalkAnnya untuk selamanya. Ada perasanny marah terselip, tentang nasib buruknya yang entah sampai kapan akan berubah, terlalu sering kehilangan dan frustasi karena di tinggalkan membuat Jongin hampir gila. Ia fikir hidupnya akan bahagia. Bagaimana mungkin Suho meninggalkAnnya setelah ia berjanji? Padahal Jongin membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk meyakini kalau Suho memilikinya. Jongin menangis lagi. Hidupnya begitu getir delapan tahun belakangan ini. Pindah ke Jepang dan berharap bisa hidup bahagia malah menjerumuskAnnya kedunia yang sangat gelap. Di saat Suho berjanji akan mengeluarkAnnya dari kegelapan itu, mimpi-mimpi Jongin benar-benar tumbuh. Suho adalah satu- satunya laki-laki yang menerima keadannynya. Sejauh ini hanya Suho yang membuatnya merasa berharga. Tapi Tuhan mengambil Suho darinya di saat rencana pernikahan itu semakin dekat. Padahal Jongin sudah bergantung padanya.

Hidup bersama Suho membuat Jongin melupakan kalau dirinya pernah hidup sebagai Pria siap pakai yang harus di bayar per-jam dengan tariff tertentu. Suho membawanya menuju kehidupan yang tenang dan sangat nyaman. Tapi di saat harapAnnya tumbuh, Jongin lagi-lagi harus kehilangan. Ia lelah berharap. Demi biaya pengobatan Suho, Jongin sudah berhutang lagi kepada Soo Man. Sekarang ia harus membayarnya dengan cara yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Menjajahkan diri, entah sampai kapan. Jongin berdiri sejenak. Langkahnya terhenti meskipun rumah hiburan milik Soo Man masih beberapa blok lagi. Ia masih bisa melarikan diri jika mau. Jongin bisa pergi dan tidak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi. Tapi buat apa melarikan diri? Dimanapun ia berada, keadannynya akan tetap sama. Karena Jongin di takdirkan untuk mengalami kesedihan di sepanjang hidupnya. Jongin menepuk-nepuk rambutnyanya yang sudah kembali berwarna gelap dan terkontaminasi debu jalanan. Beberapa orang laki-laki bersiul menggodanya. Ia tersenyum getir, pasti karena pakaiAnnya yang terlalu terbuka

Ia berharap bisa memulai kerja hari ini. Selama ini pekerjannya itu bisa membuat Jongin melupakan masalahnya. Maka ia ingin segera bekerja agar bisa melupakan penderitaanya.

Langkahnya menyala lagi meskipun lemah. Jongin memandangi ujung-ujung sepatunya dengan tidak bersemangat hingga tiba-tiba rasa nyeri menyerangnya. Seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak, hanya sekali karena Jongin langsung terkapar dan tak sadarkan diri. Samar-samar terdengar suara-suara orang berdiskusi tentang seseorang yang menebus Jongin dengan uang kepada Soo Man, Jongin diambil alih, ia mungkin akan di pekerjakan sebagai Pria hiburan juga. Tapi di tempat yang berbeda.

 **SEBUAH RUANGAN YANG LUAS** dan hagat tiba-tiba saja menyejukkan matanya. Jongin menggeliat dan merasakan betapa nyamannya ranjang dimana dirinya berbaring sekarang. Ia nyaris saja melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Seseorang membelinya dari Soo Man yang memperkerjakan Jongin di rumah hiburan miliknya, dan entah mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba saja ada di tempat hangat ini setelah mendapat pukulan di kepalanya. Ya, Jongin nyaris saja melupakannya.

Sayangnya sakit kepala itu kembali menggerogotinya yang harus membuatnya memejamkan mata kembali beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri. Jongin kembali membuka matanya lagi saat ia merasa kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sakit di kepalanya juga sudah lebih baik. Begitu ia membuka mata, Jongin harus mengakui bahwa yang terjadi kepadanya bukanlah mimpi. Sekarang dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang luas dengan warna marun yang dominan. Ia tertidur di atas seprai satin berwarna merah hati dan berapa tumpukan bantal bulu yang di lapisi katun dengan warna marun. Sebuah selimut marun yang tebal juga menghangatkan tubuhnya. Jongin yakin kalau dia akan baik-baik saja jika selimut itu tidak ada karena ruangan itu cukup hangat. Lampu menyala berwarna kekuningan tapi cukup terang seolah-olah cahaya itu timbul dari nyala api di tungku perapian yang berada di tepi ruangan.

Hal yang tidak pernah di alaminya selama ini, ia tertidur di dalam sebuah kamar yang sangat indah. Selama ini dirinya hanya bisa hidup di dalam sebuah flat kecil yang penuh dengan barang-barang. Lalu saat ini? Jongin selalu berharap menjadi putri dimana seorang pangeran datang dan menjemputnya untuk menikmati tempat seindah ini. Hidup bersama selamanya, mempunyai anak yang banyak, mimpi yang di janjikan oleh Suho sebelum kecelakannya itu merenggut nyawanya dan melemparkan Jongin kembali ketangan Soo Man. Seumur hidup Jongin, yang di kenalnya hanya panti asuhan hingga dirinya di adopsi oleh seorang Wanita tua yang berharap memiliki teman sebelum ia meninggal. Lalu Jongin menjadi anaknya meskipun sebenarnya Jongin lebih pantas memanggilnya nenek. Nama Jongin juga di berikan oleh Wanita itu untuk menggantikan nama Kim Kai yang selama ini di sandangnya dan sejak awal Jongin tau kalau dirinya harus berterima kasih dengan mengurusi Wanita itu di hari tuanya hingga akhirnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang di milikinya itu meninggal.

Semenjak itu, Jongin hidup sebatang kara, pergi kemanapun yang di sukainya hanya berbekal uang hasil penjualan rumah peninggalan ibu angkatnya dan membeli sebuah mobil tua yang padaakhirnya menjadi rumahnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan pergi ke Jepang. Chanyeol, laki-laki yang entah berada di mana itu adalah penyebab Jongin menjual dirinya hingga dirinya bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Seharusnya Jongin tau kalau semua yang di lakukAnnya adalah salah. Chanyeol pasti menyesal telah pergi bersamanya, menjalani hidup yang serba kekurangan sedangkan Jongin tau kalau Chanyeol berasal dari keluarga berada. Seharusnya Jongin tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bisa hidup bahagia di pelarian.

Apalagi menjadi pria biasa yang mendapatkan pangeran. Ia sudah terlalu tua untuk bermimpi. Jongin melangkah perlahan mendekati tirai beludru merah yang mungkin menutupi jendela di baliknya. Ia menggesernya pelan-pelan sehingga bunyi besi-besi pengaitnya saling bertumburan terdengar nyaring. Sebuah pemandangan indah memanjakan matanya. Pohon-pohon pinus, Bukit yang di tutupi salju, Sungai yang berwarna biru kehijau-hijauan. Pemandangan ini mengingatkan Jongin kepada…

 _Astaga, ini Sungai Han?_ Jongin berbisik. Jadi dirinya sekarang berada di Korea? Jongin sudah kembali ke Korea dan sekarang dirinya sedang berada di Seoul, di sebuah rumah besar yang menghadap ke sebuah sungai. Jongin berusaha mengamati semakin serius. Sekarang mungkin dirinya sedang berada di lantai dua sebuah rumah yang megah. Rumah ini berbentuk huruf U dimana Jongin berada di tengah-tengah ceruk yang menjorok ke dalam. Jongin juga yakin kalau sekarang dirinya tidak menghadap ke depan rumah, jendela kamar ini pasti menghadap ke belakang rumah karena di bawah sana, rumah ini seolah-olah di kurung oleh pagar yang terbuat dari susunan batu-batuan besar yang menjulang tinggi dengan pemandagan Sungai Han yang luas di baliknya. Keyakinan Jongin pupus kalau dirinya sedang berdiri di balik jendela di lantai kedua, pasti ia sedang berada di lantai yang lebih tinggi lagi. Lantai ke tiga? Atau ke empat? Entahlah, Jongin tidak perduli dengan hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau sekarang dirinya sedang berada di rumah seseorang. Mungkin Jongin sedang berada di sebuah Hotel? Bukankah di sebuah _resort_ biasa tersedia hotel? Jongin tidak tau dengan Hotel yang ada di sebuah Resort, ia hanya pernah ke hotel untuk melayani seorang pelanggan memuaskan nafsunya dan itu selalu terjadi di hotel kelas menengah kebawah. Bunyi pintu di buka membuat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya secepat yang ia bisa dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya termenung. Jongin memandang seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekat setelah ia menutup pintu. Laki-laki itu berambut kecoklatan dengan rahang tegas yang membuat Jongin teringat pada seseorang. Tapi Jongin tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Laki-laki itu, benarkah dia…

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya!"

Tidak, Jongin yakin dia bukan orang yang sama. Suara mereka sangat berbeda. Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyanny itu dengan sepatah katapun meskipun sebenarnya Jongin bisa memastikan kalau pertanyanny itu memang untuknya. Ia memandang laki-laki yang berada di hadapAnnya dengan lebih seksama. Tapi wajah itu benar-benar tidak asing.

"Anda siapa?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Ucapan yang sangat sopan untuk seorang pelacur!" Pelacur? Ya, laki-laki itu kembali mengingatkan Jongin tentang siapa dirinya. Dia hanya seorang pelacur yang sudah berpindah tangan kepada seseorang. Mungkin orang ini? "Kau yang membeliku dari Soo Man?"

"Ya, Kau tidak bertanya siapa aku?"

"Apakah kau akan memberi tahu namamu yang sebenarnya? Atau hanya nama palsu seperti yang kebanyakan orang pakai?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin memandang senyumnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergelora, Jongin mendapati dirinya seperti kehilangan tenaga melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat menarik yang belum pernah di lihatnya pada wajah lelaki manapun di dunia ini. Jongin yakin dia orang yang berbeda dengan orang yang di duganya.

"Kau beruntung Manis. Hari ini aku sedang ingin menunjukkan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Namaku, Oh Sehun! Kau ingat sesuatu? Tentang Oh misalnya?"

Oh Sehun? Tentu saja Jongin mengingat dengan jelas nama belakang Oh itu. Nama yang selalu di kenakan oleh laki-laki yang sangat di percaya. Laki-laki yang pada akhirnya membuat Jongin terjerumus dalam Academy Erotica milik Soo Man dan menjadi pelacur demi membayar hutang-hutangnya. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Chanyeol Oh?" Jongin menyadari bahwa nada suaranya berubah. Ia mungkin terdengar sangat marah saat ini. Jongin sangat membenci Chanyeol dan apapun yang menyangkut laki-laki itu. Tapi sekarang ada seseorang yang mengaku memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengAnnya? Mereka pasti memiliki hubungan darah, mereka punya kemiripan itu."Jawab pertanyannyku!"

"Kenapa kau harus marah-marah!" Sehun memberi jeda sesaat. "Kau tidak ingin membicarakan semuanya secara runut? Tentang dimana kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau di bawa kemari?"

"Aku juga butuh itu, tapi jawaban untuk pertanyanny yang pertama lebih ku butuhkan!"

"Kalau begitu duduklah dulu, kita bicara secara baik-baik. Aku yakin kau

cukup cerdas untuk tidak memberontak."

"Tidak perlu. Cukup beri tau aku…"

"Dan kau akan bertahan dalam posisi berdiri seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau ceritaku sangat panjang dan sangat memakan banyak waktu. Aku hanya memintamu duduk meskipun sebenarnya saat ini aku lebih suka untuk membayangkan bagaimana bila Seandainya kau berbaring telanjang di atas ranjang itu."

"Aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintannymu yang satu itu meskipun kau membayarku dengan harga tinggi. Aku tidak menyukai siapun yang menyandang nama Oh. Sekarang segera jawab pertanyannyku, Aku ingin jawaban secepatnya!"

Sehun mendekat lalu mencengkram bahu Jongin kuat-kuat, kedua matanya yang tajam mengawasi setiap inci wajah Jongin yang kelihatAnnya sangat tidak meyukai suasana seperti sekarang. Dengan agak keras Sehun menarik Jongin untuk duduk di atas ranjang dan setelah Jongin tenang, ia kembali ke Sofa yang membelakangi ranjang. Sehun tidak duduk disana. Ia berpindah ke kursi kayu yang berada di dekat tungku pembakaran lalu duduk mengadapi Jongin dengan sangat nyaman, Sehun sedang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah rajanya.

"Baiklah, Manis. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya selagi kau tetap diam seperti itu!" Sehun memulai. "Namaku Oh Sehun, seperti yang sudah ku bilang. Dan aku adalah sepupu ketiga dari Chanyeol Oh—pertanyanny pertamamu sudah

ku jawab. Lalu…"

"Lalu ada urusan apa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Kau cukup keras kepala. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menceritakan semuanya jika kau diam!"

Kata-kata Sehun berintonasi lebih kokoh di bandingkan dengan kata-katanya sebelumnya. Hal itu cukup membuat Jongin kembali tutup mulut. Ia harusnya tidak perlu marah-marah, seharusnya Jongin bisa bersikap sedingin biasa. "Baiklah, aku akan diam!"

"Nah, begitu!" Sehun kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya. "Aku membayar mahal kepada Soo Man untuk membawamu kemari. Kau adalah kekasih Chanyeol, Kan? Sepupuku itu meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu dan kau tau kejutan apa yang menjadi alasan mengapa kau di bawa kemari? Chanyeol mewariskan semua harta kepadamu!"

Alis Jongin terangkat, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Chanyeol sudah meninggalkAnnya. Lalu apa yang dia inginkan dengan harta itu? Minta maaf? Karena dia takut akan langsung ke Neraka jika membiarkan Jongin terus segsara? Meskipun begitu Jongin tetap merasa terpukul mendengar kematian Chanyeol, walau bagaimanapun, kematian Chanyeol tidak pernah berada dalam khayalAnnya. "Lalu?

Aku tidak tertarik dengan semua harta itu!"

"Kau serius? Bukankah kau menjual dirimu untuk mendapatkan harta yang berlimpah?"

"Sekarang jangan katakan kalau aku harus membayar uang yang kau berikan kepada Soo Man dengan tubuhku. aku mungkin akan tetap menjual diri, tapi jangan berharap aku akan melakukan itu denganmu! Aku akan pergi sekarang!"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan bercerita lebih banyak lagi!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita dan tidak ingin berhubungan dengan keluarga Oh"

"Kau ingin pergi? Membawa lari harta itu sedangkan disini banyak orang yang membutuhkAnnya? Keluarganya lebih berhak di bandingkan dengan dirimu."

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak tertarik, Kan?" Jongin semakin gusar.

"Sekarang yang terpenting adalah hartamu. Dia menyia-nyiakan keluarganya, juga hartanya dan pergi ke Jepang bersamamu. Sejak itu aku harus mengurusi semuanya, begitu juga saat dia kembali, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun menjalankan kewajibAnnya yang satu ini. Lalu setelah meninggal dia fikir bisa memberikAnnya padamu?"

"Kalau begitu ambillah. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku tidak

butuh harta itu, kan? Sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

"Ya, Aku sangat senang karena kau mengatakan hal yang tak terduga seperti itu. Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi, Manis! Kau harus tetap tinggal untuk mengembalikan harta itu kepadaku. Kau harus melakukAnnya karena aku tidak

akan merelakan semuanya begitu saja!"

"Maksudmu?"

Oh Sehun tersenyum lagi. Jongin yakin jika ia terus melihat pemandangan seperti itu, pertahanAnnya akan runtuh. Sehun memiliki kemiripan yang sangat akrab, tapi pesonanya jauh di atas Chanyeol. Ia tau bagaimana caranya membuar dirinya terlihat sangat menggoda sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tau bagaimana caranya untuk terlihat baik hati dan terhormat.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu sampai aku menyiapkan surat-suratnya, Manis! Dan aku harap kau tidak berubah fikiran untuk mengembalikan semua harta itu kepadaku!" Ucapan Sehun itu di ucapkan dengan tatapan yang sangat sensual sehingga membuat Jongin tertegun lama.

 **TBC**

 **Saya harap ada yang tetap mau mereview FF ini meskipun ini hanya Remake dari Novel yang sudah terkenal karena itu akan menjadi semangat saya.**

 **Untuk cerita yang lainnya, mohon maaf bukan terkena block namun saya memiliki kesibukan yang sangat luar biasa untuk 3 bulan kedepan. Sehingga semua ide yang ada di kepala saya tidak sanggup tersampaikan dalam bentuk tulisan. Saya harap pembaca masih bersedia menunggu.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Bow**


	5. Chapter 5

_SUNGAI HAN_ TERLIHAT BRILIAN SEPERTI BIASANYA. Warna biru tua yang nyaris kehijau-hijauAnnya kembali menyejukkan hati dan kepala Sehun. Ada beban besar yang menyelubunginya sekarang. Pria yang mendapat anugrah harta yang berlimpah itu sudah memaksa Sehun untuk memperhatikAnnya lebih dari yang seharusnya. Kim Kai ternyata seorang Pria yang sangat spesial dan segar. Bagaimana mungkin di usia yang mungkin hampir menginjak tiga puluh tahun, Jongin memiliki keremajanny yang menggairahkan. Sebagai penakhluk, Sehun tentunya sudah sangat sering berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik, tapi Jongin lah yang tercantik. Ia memiliki kesempurnann yang semua wanita inginkan.

Seharusnya ia hanya mengutus Chen untuk menemuinya, bukan menemui Jongin sendiri seperti yang di lakukannya hari ini. Sekarang Sehun benar-benar terjerat dengan kecantikannya. Jongin sangat istimewa, dia memiliki kulit keemasan yang nyaris putih, kulit tan yang berkilauan sehingga membuat Sehun terus membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh Jongin dan membelai kulitnya dengan lembut. Bukan hanya itu, Jongin memiliki rambut gelap dengan bola mata yang nyaris sama gelap. Jika tidak jeli, Sehun juga tidak akan melihat bulu mata berwarna gelap yang memenuhi matanya dengan sangat lebat. Hidungnya mungil, bibirnya memiliki bentuk yang jelas dan sangat menggairahkan.

Tentunya hal itu saja tidak cukup. Sehun tidak akan mengatakan kalau Jongin memiliki apa yang laki-laki inginkan dari seorang perempuan jika hanya kecantikan yang seperti itu. Pria itu juga menyempurnakan dirinya dengan tubuh yang indah, berlekuk dengan sangat jelas dan hal itu tidak mungkin di sembunyikan dengan pakaian seperti apapun. Tubuh Jongin sangat penuh, tapi ia memiliki lengan dan kaki yang langsing. Pinggul dan dadanya seimbang, dan terakhir, lekuk pinggangnya cukup dalam sehingga mendorong Sehun untuk menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pagi ini. Ia harus menunjukkan kepada Jongin betapa dirinya adalah seorang yang berbahaya demi mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Sehun harus bisa membuat Jongin melepaskan hartanya dan mengembalikan harta itu ke dalam genggaman Sehun, orang yang semestinya. Tapi, setelah melihat seperti apa Kim Kai merasa maklum mengapa Chanyeol meninggalkan segala dunia yang sudah menjadi miliknya demi seorang Pria yang menyebut dirinya dengan nama Jongin. Chanyeol terlalu baik, terlalu polos untuk mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati. Sepupunya itu membawa kepolosAnnya untuk melarikan diri dengan Jongin dan membawanya pergi ke Jepang. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja di Altar setelah janji suci terucap. Chanyeol benar- benar menggemparkan keluarganya, bahkan seluruh Seoul dengan gossip bodoh meninggalkan seorang istri yang cantik dan kaya demi Pria yag tidak jelas siapa. Yang pasti aib seperti itulah yang membuat Sehun terpaksa mencari Chanyeol dan dalam waktu beberapa minggu, laki-laki itu berhasil di culik dan di bawa kembali kepada istrinya di Seoul. Sehun sudah berusaha membujuk Chanyeol untuk menjalankan kehidupan yang normal dan meninggalkan Pria itu. Sayangnya Chanyeol berkeras dan selalu ingin kembali menemui Jongin di Jepang hingga pada suatu hari, saat Chanyeol hendak melarikan diri sekali lagi, Ia mengalami kecelakanny tragis yang membuatnya seperti mayat dengan bantuan selang-selang untuk bertahan hidup selama lebih dari delapan tahun. Dan semenjak itu, tidak ada keributan tentang simpanan atau yang di sebut Chanyeol sebagai cinta sejatinya lagi, yang ada hanya Baekhyun yang dengan setia menunggui suami yang tidak mencintainya dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun di juluki Pria mulia karena dengan setia mengurusi mayat hidup itu dengan perhatian ekstra. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata Pria yang di tinggalkan Chanyeol di Jepang itu ternyata sangat mempesona. Seandainya Sehun tau sejak awal, maka ia akan mencari Jongin lalu menjadikan Pria itu sebagai miliknya. Sayangnya, Sehun telah membiarkan banyak lelaki Jepang menikmati tubuhnya karena ketidak tahuan itu. Jongin menjadi Pria penghibur demi membayar hutang dan sepertinya ia sangat membenci Chanyeol karenanya. Jongin terlihat tidak perduli saat Sehun menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, Kebenciannya kepada Chanyeol sudah berakar. Bisa di bayangkan kalau saat ia dan Chanyeol melarikan diri, usianya masih Sembilan belas tahun dan dia harus menjual dirinya hingga beberapa tahun kemudian. Tapi Chanyeol yang dia benci dengan sangat itu terbangun di suatu hari dan langsung meminta Sehun untuk memanggil pengacaranya. Semua orang tau kalau dia sedang mengurusi tentang hartanya, mungkin Chanyeol juga sudah mengetahui kalau kematian sudah semakin dekat. Chanyeol juga bersikap dengan sangat baik di akhir hayatnya, ia terlihat menyayangi Baekhyun dengan sangat berbeda, mungkin karena saat itu Chanyeol menyadari kalau Baekhyun selalu setia merawatnya selama delapan tahun? Tidak, Sehun tau itu tidak benar. Chanyeol masih mencemaskan Jongin sehingga ia mencantumkan nama Kim Kai dalam sebagai satu-satunya nama yang tertera pada surat wasiatnya.

 _"_ _Semua prosedurnya sudah siap, Sehun! Kau hanya perlu meminta tanda tangannya dan semua itu akan beralih kepadamu!"_

Kata-kata Chen di telpon terngiang terus. Ya, semudah itu dan seharusnya Sehun bahagia karena seluruh harta berharga itu akan berada di genggamAnnya. Tapi haruskah ia melakukan semua ini? Haruskan ia melepaskan Jongin dalam waktu sesingkat ini? Tentu saja tidak. Ia harus mengulur waktu lebih lama agar Jongin tetap berada di sisinya. Setidaknya sampai dirinya merasa bosan.

Sehun mengangkat telpon genggamnya lagi dan menghubungi Chen yang mungkin sedang berada di sisi lain dari rumah itu. Chen terdengar menjawab dengan mulut penuh dan pemuda yang sudah menjadi tangan kanannya selama lima tahun lebih itu mengakui kalau dirinya sedang menikmati kudapan sore yang di buatkan oleh Mr. Jung, Satu-satunya Pria terpercaya yang sudah melayani keluarga Oh sejak usianya masih belia.

"Cepat masuk ke kamarku!"

Dan ponsel itu di tutup lagi. Sehun kembali mengamati Sungai Han dari jendela kamarnya. Di sebrang sana, ia bisa melihat kalau kerlip api unggun sudah mulai menyala dari kejauhan. Mungkin beberapa pemuda-pemudi dari _College_ sedang bertamasya. Hal yang sangat tidak asing disini. Sungai itu memang selalu ramai di kunjungi pelancong yang berharap menghirup udara segar khas pegunungan. Sewaktu remaja, Sehun dan Chanyeol seringkali bertamasya sudah seperti saudara kembar yang sering bertukar identitas karena kemiripan mereka. Tentu saja mereka melakukan hal itu kepada orang-orang yang tau siapa keluarga Oh tapi belum pernah melihatnya. Chanyeol terlalu baik sehingga ia merelakan namanya untuk Sehun gunakan sebagai senjata untuk memikat perempuan cantik. Lalu siapa yang bisa menolak saat pangeran dari keluarga Oh mendekatinya? Semua Pria tergila-gila dan Sehun menikmatinya. Ia tampan dan Kaya, dan siapapun akan bersedia menyerahkan dirinya tanpa di minta. Lalu sekarang? Jika seluruh harta itu berpindah ketangan Jongin, maka _Image_ itu akan segera sirna. Semula Sehun mengira kalau Pria jalang seperti Jongin pasti akan menghabiskan seluruh harta itu untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi kenyatannynya, Jongin malah menolak dan Sehun akan segera mendapatkan harta yang di inginkAnnya. Tapi ketamakan Sehun menjalar. Ia bukan hanya harus mendapatkan hartanya saja, dia juga harus mendapatkan Kim Kai. Setidaknya sampai ia merasa bosan. Bunyi pintu di ketuk beberapa kali, Sehun hanya perlu mengucapkan satu kali kata ‗Masuk' dengan intonasi yang biasa dan Chen segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu lalu menutup pintu. Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sehun dan menghadapnya dengan perilaku yang mencerminkan betapa ia menghormati Sehun Oh.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Sehun melirik sebuah bangku di dekat jendela dan berkata. "Duduk disana. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu hal." Chen mengikuti perintah Sehun dan duduk di kursi yang membelakangi ranjang sambil terus memandangi Sehun yang berdiri dengan bahu bersandar ke pinggiran jendela kaca yang lebar. Ia menunggu Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa mungkin kita membuat prosedurnya sedikit lebih sulit?" Akhirnya Sehun berbicara.

Chen mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Prosedur apa?"

"Pemindahan harta Chanyeol, tentu saja!"

"Semua orang menginginkan kemudahan Bos! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Hanya sebuah tanda tangan saja dan kau akan mendapatkan semuanya!"

"Masalahnya, aku tidak hanya mengingikan tanda tangan. Aku ingin Kim Kailebih lama disini, bersamaku!"

Chen berdecak tak menyangka. Ekspresinya menunjukkan tak habis pikir dengan keinginan konyol Sehun barusan. Dia sudah tertarik dengan Jongin, tentu saja. Chen tau kalau Sehun tidak pernah membiarkan keinginAnnya kepada Pria tidak tersalurkan. Ia tertarik kepada Jongin dan Jongin harus menjadi miliknya.

"Tapi, jika kau menginginkannya kau bisa membayarnya. Dan dia pasti akan melakukan hal apapun untukmu."

"Aku rasa kau salah, Chen. Dulu dia memang seorang pelacur. Tapi kita juga tau kalau tiga atau empat tahun belakangan ini dia sudah tidak lagi melakukan hal itu semenjak hidup bersama dengan laki-laki bernama Suho Sampai akhirnya laki- laki itu meninggal."

"Tapi kau membayar semua hutangnya dengan kompensasi besar kepada Soo Man sehingga Pria itu terjebak dan bisa kita bawa kemari. Dia harusnya melakukan apapun untuk berterimakasih."

"Ya." Sehun membenarkan ucapan Chen barusan. Tentu saja Chen tau, Chen selalu mengetahui hal apapun yang di lakukAnnya. "Ada alasan lain, Dia membenci

Chanyeol Oh, dan siapapun yang menyandang nama Oh. Mustahil dia mau melakukan hal itu dengan laki-laki Oh manapun."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menakhlukkannya dengan cara lain, Chen. Kau tau kemampuan ku untuk yang satu itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Kim Kai bisa bersamaku lebih lama disini. Dan aku berjanji akan menakhlukkAnnya dalam waktu singkat."

"Ya, tidak ada yang bisa menolak ketampananmu!" Chen berdengung lemah, ia tidak yakin Sehun mendengar keluhAnnya karena laki-laki itu segera mengatakan;

"Cepatlah fikirkan sesuatu!"

Chen mengerutkan keningnya beberapa lama lalu bergumam penuh semangat.

"Bukankah Chanyeol memang menginginkan Pria itu tinggal disini mengurusi hartanya?"

"Dia tidak akan mau!"

"Aku punya ide, aku yakinkan ini akan menjadi alasan mengapa dia harus tinggal disini lebih lama sedangkan kau bisa menikmati harta yang sudah jatuh ketanganmu."

 **DIA HARUSNYA MELARIKAN DIRI** saat Suho meninggal. Tidak seharusnya Jongin membiarkan dirinya kembali kepada Soo Man dan berpidah tangan kepada

laki-laki yang sekarang memintanya untuk menyerahkan seluruh harta yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Jongin kesal, meskipun ia tidak lagi membenci Chanyeol setelah mendengar cerita dari Sehun tentang apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol selama ini. Tapi semua hal itu malah membuatnya semakin merasa terjebak oleh keadanny. Sehun Oh, tidak bisa di pungkiri cukup menarik. Tidak, sangat menarik. Jongin suka melihatnya tersenyum, Jongin juga suka saat Sehun menggodanya tadi. Tapi Jongin sudah sangat putus asa untuk berharap dan mencintai seseorang. Semua laki-laki yang tersimpan di hatinya selalu di pisahkan dengan cara yang sangat tidak adil dari hidupnya.

Dimulai dari cinta pertamanya dengan seorang laki-laki China bernama Wu Yifan. Saat itu dirinya masih sangat belia, baru Sembilan belas tahun dan ia mengaku kepada Wu Yifan kalau saat itu usianya sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Mereka menjalin cinta selama tiga bulan saat mereka melakukan perjalanan bersama dengan mobil tua milik Jongin mengelilingi Korea. Cinta pertama, laki- laki pertama yang mengajarinya tentang romantisme, yang membuatnya merasa di cintai dengan seluruh hingga akhirnya Wu Yifan pergi meninggalkAnnya setelah perjalanan mereka selesai. Saat itu Jongin sangat berharap Wu Yifan bersedia untuk tinggal bersamanya, tapi ia tidak berani meminta. Jongin hanya membiarkan dirinya terus berharap dan pada akhirnya ia mulai merasa frustasi.

Selang beberapa minggu kemudian Jongin bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sebuah taman kota. Saat itu Chanyeol kebingungan memilih Bus yang akan di naikinya untuk pergi menuju Seoul dan Jongin membantunya. Sebulan kemudian mereka bertemu lagi dan Chanyeol mengingatkAnnya tentang pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Hal itu pada akhirnya membuat mereka berakhir di sebuah pojok rumah makan cepat saji dan mengobrol berjam-jam. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk memikirkan penawaran Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya karena saat itu Clare tengah tertarik padanya. Chanyeol membuatnya berbunga-bunga dengan cinta, laki- laki itu bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya membuat Jongin merasa sangat di hormati. Laki-laki itu juga penuh dengan kesopanan yang tanpa cela. Tapi Jongin tau kalau percintanny mereka tidak mungkin ketika Chanyeol mengatakan kalau diasudah di jodohkan. Jongin putus asa, namun Chanyeol mengobatinya dengan cepat. Laki-laki itu menawarkan kehidupan baru di Jepang dan tanpa pikir panjang Jongin menerimanya. Kehidupan bahagia itupun pada ahirnya mereka rasakan.

Chanyeol mencari uang untuk pernikahan mereka, janji yang membuat Jongin terlena hingga di suatu pagi Chanyeol menghilang dan Jongin dengan bodohnya menanti. Pagi berikutnya ia diseret-seret menuju ke sebuah tempat yang membuatnya merasa harus kehilangan nyawa saat itu. Chanyeol berhutang dan ia mendaftarkan nama Jongin sebagai penjaminnya sehingga Jongin harus selalu memulai pekerjannynya di bawah ancaman mengerikan.

 **TBC**

 **Hola... Untuk FF ini mungkin saya dapat mengupdatenya dengan cepat.**

 **Namun, saya tetap minta review dari teman semua mengenai kekurangan saya dalam meremake novel Ini.**

 **Terima kasih**


	6. Chapter 6

Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, ia bisa menata hidupnya, setengah lebih dari hutang-hutang itu terbayar dan Jongin bisa hidup bebas. Ia memulainya dengan mencari tempat tinggal sendiri dan bertemu dengan seorang sahabat bernama Suho. Kehidupan yang sangat menyenangkan di luar dunia Soo Man yang berbau rokok dan Alkohol. Jongin berusaha berbuat baik dengan siapapun untuk mencari teman yang tidak di milikinya selama bergaul dengan banyak pelacur di sarang Soo Man. Semua orang memikirkan dirinya sediri, dan memikirkan kesenangan.

Hampir setengah tahun, Jongin baru menyadari kalau Suho menaruh perhatian lebih kepadanya, sayangnya di saat yang sama Jongin bertemu kembali dengan Wu Yifan. Saat itu sejumput harapan kembali Timbul. Jongin tau, tidak seharusnya ia berharap. Seharusnya ia membunuh harapannya saat mengetahui bahwa Wu Yifan sudah menikah dengan Sahabat barunya, Luhan. Tapi setiap kali mendengar Luhan bercerita tentang Wu Yifan, kehadiran harapan itu tidak bisa di cegah dan semakin membuncah. Puncaknya adalah disaat Jongin merasa kalau Wu Yifan memperhatikannya dan mereka bercinta, Sayangnya Luhan memergoki mereka dan itu membuat Jongin merasa semakin berdosa. Luhan tidak bersedia berbicara apapun dan mengurung diri semalaman itu, Jongin juga mengurung diri di flatnya untuk menangisi kebodohannya karena terus berharap.

Hingga pada pagi selanjutnya Suho mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan kalau Luhan sudah bersedia keluar dari flatnya. Jongin benar-benar tidak perduli dengan hal apapun lagi, yang di perdulikannya hanya bersimpuh di hadapan Luhan dan memohon pengampunan. Sayangnya Luhan bertindak seolah-olah dia tidak perduli dengan apapun yang Jongin katakan, Luhan pergi meninggalkannya dan Wu Yifan tanpa sepatah kata maafpun. Seharusnya Jongin senang, rumah tangga Wu Yifan dan istrinya sudah hancur dan dia memiliki kesempatan besar untuk memiliki Wu Yifan lagi.

Tapi apalah dirinya, Bukan Jongin yang dulu. Bukan Jongin yang lugu. Wu Yifan hanya kasihan kepadanya dan tentunya tidak berharap hidup bersama degan Pria yang menjual dirinya selama hampir empat tahun. Jongin benar-benar hancur dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan kembali kepada Soo Man. Ia merasa lebih pantas disana.

Perlu waktu setahun untuknya bisa terbebas dari Soo Man dengan bantuan Suho yang masih setia kepadanya. Suho bahkan ikut bekerja keras untuk membantu Jongin melunasi hutangnya. Laki-laki itu terus setia hingga ia berhasil menarik perhatian Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak mencintainya, ia mencintai harapan yang mulai tumbuh setiap kali melihat keseriusan Suho untuk pelacur seperti dirinya. Maka di tangan Suho Jongin berubah.

Setelah ibunya meninggal, Suho membawanya untuk tinggal di tempat yang lebih jauh dan memulai kehidupan baru, sayangnya Suho mengalami kecelakanny naas yang menyebabkannya koma di rumah sakit dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Semua uang simpanannya untuk pernikahan mereka juga simpanan Jongin, habis dengan cepat untuk biaya perawatan.

Jalan buntu mulai menerpa. Jongin merasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain kembali kepada Soo Man dan meminjam uang dalam jumlah besar. Sial, setelah uang itu juga habis, nyawa Suho tidak bisa di tolong lagi.

Kesedihan Jongin berlipat-lipat dan ia benar-benar terpuruk dan menyembunyikan diri dalam waktu lama, hingga Jongin kembali kepada Soo Man dengan suka rela. Jongin sudah pasrah dengan hal apapun yang terjadi padanya, termasuk menjual diri lagi untuk membayar hutang. Ia merasa kalau dirinya memang tercipta untuk menderita dan Jongin tidak akan menuntut keadilan apa-apa dari Tuhan. Tuhan sudah sangat baik dengan membiarkAnnya menikmati apa yang mungkin tidak akan dia rasakan bila tidak terlahir. Bernafas, memiliki ibu, cinta pertama dan cinta-cinta lainnya, bahkan kesedihan.

Jongin sudah terlalu menikmati kesedihanya. Toh ia juga di lahirkan sebagai anak yang tidak di inginkan sehingga orang tuanya membuang Jongin ke jalanan sebelum ia menemukan ibu baru di panti asuhan. Dia memang terbuang dan harus menerimanya. Termasuk juga menerima saat beberapa orang memukulnya dan mengatakan kalau seseorang membayar semua hutangnya dan berarti Jongin harus berpindah bekerja di tempat lain. Ia pasrah.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Sehun yang kembali menyejukkan hatinya. Laki-laki yang membelinya dan mungkin saja Jongin akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Tapi Jongin tidak seharusnya berharap, Oh Sehun hanya menginginkan harta Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah berpindah ke dalam genggaman Jongin. Tunggu dulu, Jongin memiliki uang yang cukup untuk menebus dirinya, kalau begitu ia akan segera bebas dari Sehun juga dengan negosiasi yang pantas. Jongin hanya ingin kebebasan dan sedikit bekal untuk menjalani kehidupa barunya.

Bunyi pintu terbuka lagi, kembali menarik perhatian Jongin. Ia yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di atas ranjang menanti malam menjelang hanya menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Sehun kembali masuk kedalam ruangan itu, kembali menutup pintu, dan kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Ia menyodorkan seberkas surat kepada Jongin untuk di tanda tangani. Jongin mendapatkan sebuah bolpoint juga bersama dengan kertas itu. Ia membaca semua yang tertulis dalam kertas itu dan merasa tidak ada yang bisa merugikannya. Kertas pemidahan hak atas harta Chanyeol itu akan di tanda tanganinya, tentu saja.

Tapi sebelum itu, "Setelah semua harta ini ada di tanganmu. Aku bebas, kan?" Jongin bergumam sambil memandangi Sehun dengan ekspresi serius. Dia harap jawaban Ya hadir. Tapi Anggukan Sehun cukup untuk membuatnya senang. "Kau tidak akan memintaku melakukan sesuatu untuk menebus uang yang kau berikan kepada Soo Man sebagai kompensasi…"

"Tentu saja!" Sehun memotong. "Kau bebas dari apapun setelah semua harta itu jatuh ke tanganku! Kau juga akan mendapatkan uang yang tentunya cukup untuk memulai hidup baru."

Jongin tersenyum senang lalu merebahkan kertas itu di atas pahanya untuk di tanda tangani. Setelah selesai, ia memberikAnnya kepada Sehun dengan kesenangan berlimpah. Dirinya akan bebas dan sudah kembali ke Korea.

Yang harus di lakukannya sekarang hanyalah memulai hidup baru tanpa laki-laki manapun karena dirinya tidak di takdirkan untuk itu. Dia tentunya tidak boleh berharap banyak. Tidak, tidak boleh berharap sama sekali. "Kalau begitu sekarang aku mau pergi! Kau hanya perlu memanggilku lagi untuk memberikan uang itu, atau aku yang akan menemuimu secepatnya."

Sehun menggapai tangannya, Ia membuat Jongin berdelik dan berontak. Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu melingkarkan tangAnnya ke pinggang Jongin dengan kuat dan Jongin tidak tau harus melakukan hal apa lagi selain menggapai- gapai pintu dan berteriak. "Bukankah aku sudah bebas? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku belum medapatkan harta itu!" Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan kembali menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang. Jongin mengeluh lalu menyapu sejumput rambutnya yang memenuhi wajah, ia berbaring terlentang dan menatap Sehun yang berdiri menghadapnya sambil bertolak pinggang. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah menanda tangani surat itu!"

"Tanda tanganmu hanya sebagian kecil Manis! Kau harus tetap disini, setidaknya sampai aku siap mengumumkan siapa dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau apa yang surat wasiat itu katakan? Kau harus bisa berbaur dengan keluarga Oh setidaknya selama setengah tahun untuk bisa mendapat hak penuh dari harta itu. Dan itu berarti, surat ini berlaku setelah kau tinggal disini, bersama keluarga Oh selama setengah tahun."

"Astaga, mana mungkin ada wasiat seperti itu!"

"Ada, tentu saja. Chanyeol tidak mungkin memberikan hartanya begitu saja kepada Pria asing jika keluarganya juga membutuhkan harta itu, ibunya dan istri Chanyeol juga harus menikmatinya setidaknya selama setengah tahun!"

"Mereka tidak mungkin menerimaku." Jongin putus asa, "Mereka bisa saja melempar kotoran ke wajahku." Lalu ia memandang Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, Jika itu terjadi maka aku pastikan kalau kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan harta itu!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan bebas dariku. Manis! Kau harus berusaha untuk berbaur dengan mereka. Tinggal disini dan…"

"Menerima banyak penghinanny?" Sehun tertawa sejenak. "Begitu menurutmu?"

"Lalu apa lagi yang akan ku dapatkan jika bertahan di rumah ini?"

"Aku dan ranjangku, bagaimana?"

"Jangan membuat lelucon konyol. Di perjanjian tadi, tidak ada kata yang menunjukkan kalau aku mendapat hadiah seburuk itu!"

"Kau bilang aku dan ranjangku buruk? Sangat banyak Pria yang menginginkan aku!"

"Ya, tapi bukan aku. Hanya Pria-Pria bodoh yang melakukan kebodohan."

Bunyi menggeram dari mulut Sehun terdengar beberapa saat. "Sudahlah, kita bahas mengenai ini lain kali. Yang pasti, Manis. Kau sudah menandatangani surat yang di salah satu pasalnya berisi bahwa kau siap membantu segala hal untuk kelancaran proses ini. Dan tinggal setahun disini adalah Proses penting. Atau kau akan ku tuntut dengan denda besar, kau lihat sendiri tadi jumlahnya?"

Jongin tidak bisa menyangkal karena ia sudah membaca bagian itu. Tiga ratus juta dolar dan dia sekarang tidak tau harus membayarnya dengan apa karena Jongin tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun. Lalu apa yang harus di lakukannya? Tidak ada satu logikapun yang bisa bergulir di otaknya. Sepertinya ia harus menyerah, "Baiklah, aku akan melakukAnnya. Tapi hanya setengah tahun dan berjanjilah untuk melakukan apapun agar waktu-waktu penghinanny itu bisa cepat berlalu!"

Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Lalu sekarang, bagaimana dengan undangan ke kamarku untuk merayakan ini semua? Kita bisa minum-minum lalu…" Ia menggantung ucapannya beberapa saat untuk memberikan efek merayu. Tapi sayang sekali Jongin sepertinya menolak. Pria itu membuang wajahnya kearah lain dan tidak ingin memandang Sehun sampai dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Yah, kalau begitu nikmatilah keberadanmu di kamar ini sebelum akhirnya kau harus merelakan dirimu berbagi ranjang bersamaku!"

 **TBC**

 **Ini part selanjutnya,... saya masih menunggu review dari pembaca semua.**

 **Terima Kasih.**


	7. Chapter 7

**KALAU JONGIN BERTANYA-TANYA** tentang apa yang di dapatnya di rumah itu, jawab pertama yang di dapatnya adalah kenyamanan.

Setidaknya Jongin hanya menghadapi satu laki-laki bajingan di rumah ini dan tidak harus tidur dengannya karena uang. Jongin merasa lega karena Ibu dan Istri Chanyeol sedang tidak berada di rumah ini. Mereka semua sedang ada di Incheon dan mengunjungi kerabat Oh yang kebanyakan memang berkembang biak disana. Jadi setidaknya Jongin bisa menyiapkan banyak hal sebelum mendapatkan berbagai macam hinaan.

Entah apa yang terjadi Seandainya Jongin tidak di bawa kemari, malam ini seharusnya ia sedikitnya harus melayani lima orang pria sebagaimana target yang selalu di wajibkan oleh Soo Man.

Laki-laki itu mungkin tidak tau kalau seseorang membeli Jongin darinya karena Jongin ternyata memiliki harta berlimpah. Jika Soo Man tau, dia pasti tidak akan memberikan Jongin kepada siapapun dan bertindak seolah-olah harta itu adalah miliknya dengan dalih mewakili Jongin untuk mengurusnya. Oh Sehun akan kecewa dengan itu.

Sepertinya Sehun hanya memiliki satu hal positif dari dirinya, yaitu menarik. Sisanya, Sehun adalah seorang laki-laki yang tamak dengan harta yang bukan miliknya, itu yang menjadi alasan kuat Sehun menculik dan memaksa Jongin untuk hidup disini.

Sayangnya, Jongin tidak melihat ada pilihan lain. Ia benar-benar sebatang kara dan menghadapi kehidupan yang tidak terencana. Jongin takut merencanakan sesuatu. Takut semua rencananya tidak pernah terjadi dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya hidup dalam keadan yang mengalir begitu saja.

Selama ini Jongin hanya perlu mengikuti arusnya. Baginya, Mendapat harta yang berlimpah, lalu kehilangan dan tinggal bersama keluarga yang tidak pernah di harapkannya adalah bagian dari perjalanannya yang mengalir. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sia-sia seperti melawan arus kehidupan.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan melirik ke atas ranjang. Pakaiannya sudah ada disana. Semula Jongin mengira kalau dirinya akan kembali mengenakan Jeans dan T-shirt yang tadi siang di gunakannya, tapi ternyata Sehun menyiapkan lebih dari itu.

Sehun mungkin sudah memata-matainya karena dia juga sudah menyiapkan pakaian Jongin dan berserakan di atas ranjang. Cukup banyak, mungkin semuanya.

Sehun memindahkan semua pakaiannya kemari dan Jongin harus berterima kasih karena itu setidaknya membuat Jongin kehilangan alasan untuk kembali mengulangi masa-masa buruk selama di Jepang. Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah kembali kesana lagi untuk selamanya.

"Maaf, Tuan! Boleh aku masuk?"

Sebuah suara terdengar keras dari sisi lain pintu kamar yang tertutup. Jongin mendekap erat handuk yang di kenakannya dan berjingkat menuju pintu. Ia membukanya sedikit dan mengintip siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu. Seorang Pria tua tersenyum ramah kepadanya lalu berujar dengan kata-kata yang sangat sopan.

"Sehun menyuruhku mengemasi pakaian Tuan ke lemari!" Katanya sekali lagi.

Jongin membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menjaga dirinya tetap berada di belakang pintu untuk menghindari kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang melihatnya hanya mengenakan handuk.

Pria tua itu masih berdiri disana dan tidak bergerak, mungkin ia sedang menanti Jongin mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Masuklah!" Ujar Jongin. Suaranya sedikit serak karena merasa lelah seharian ini.

Pria tua itu masuk dan Jongin kembali menutup pintu. Ia melirik ke atas ranjang dimana pakaian-pakaian milik Jongin berserakan tak berbentuk. Pria itu mendekat untuk bekerja, meraih satu persatu pakaian yang masih bisa di lipat dan meletakannya di atas ranjang sebelum di susun ke dalam lemari.

Sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng jika melihat ada beberapa lembar pakaian yang tidak mungkin tertolong dan harus di setrika kembali. Jongin hanya memandanginya heran dan masih berdiri di belakang pintu. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa sampai akhirnya Pria tua itu memandangnya dan mendesah lalu kembali memberikan senyum ramahnya.

"Maafkan saya. Saya seharusnya memperkenalkan diri dulu."

"Ya," Jawab Jongin. "Mungkin aku akan merasa lebih nyaman jika mengenalmu terlebih dahulu!"

"Saya Jung, Tuan. Pelayan di rumah ini.."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum lega. Ia kemudian duduk di atas sofa yang membelakangi ranjang dengan tubuh yang setengah berputar agar bisa melihat wajah Mr. Jung yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kau bekerja di rumah ini? Berapa banyak orang yang berada di rumah ini?"

"Tiga orang majikan dan banyak pelayan. Tapi jika anda butuh sesuatu, anda boleh memanggil saya. Pelayan di rumah ini tidak di perbolehkan berbicara dengan majikan. Selain saya, tentunya!"

"Jadi, kau semacam kepala pelayan?"

Mr. Jung mengangguk. "Begitulah kebanyakan orang menyebutku. Tapi aku disini sudah sangat lama, Tuan. Aku juga yang membesarkan Chanyeol dan Sehun."

"Kalau begitu, kau seperti Ayah mereka?"

"Pengasuh, lebih tepatnya seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak bertenaga, sering sakit kepala dan seharusnya mereka sudah mengeluarkanku. Nyonya rumah ini juga berencana untuk memberiku pensiun beberapa kali meskipun dia tau aku akan menolak. Lalu kedua anak itu tetap mempertahanku hingga sekarang."

Jelas saja, karena Chanyeol dan Sehun mungkin lebih menganggap Pria ini sebagai ayahnya di bandingkan dengan yang lain. Jongin teringat kepada ibu angkatnya. Wanita itu juga sama lembutnya seperti Jung, hanya saja sedikit lebih cerewet. Semasa hidupnya, Jongin sering mendapat teguran yang membuatnya mengurung diri di kamar seharian sampai wanita itu datang dan meletakkan seporsi Galbi di depan pintu kamarnya. Jongin sangat menyukai Galbi. Baginya saat itu, Galbi adalah makanan terenak yang belum tentu bisa di santapnya setiap tahun.

"Tuan, apakah kau ingin mengambil satu pakaian untuk makan malam kali ini? Kau tidak akan makan malam dengan handuk itu, kan?"

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia mendekat dan menggapai sebuah celana pendek dan T-shirt. Mungkin ia terlalu tua untuk pakaian seperti ini.

Tapi hanya pakaian-pakaian santai seperti itulah yang di milikinya. Tiba-tiba Handuk Jongin melorot, ia merasa malu kepada Mr. Jung dan segera memperbaikinya. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja!" Gumam Jongin gugup.

"Aku akan pura-pura tidak pernah melihat itu, Tuan. Jangan khawatir."

"Terimakasih." Jongin diam sebentar lalu nyaris saja berbicara mengenai menu makan malam hari ini jika saja tidak mendengar bunyi pintu yang di buka tiba-tiba.

Jongin boleh merasa lega karena ia sudah berhasil memperbaiki handuknya sebelum Sehun bersandar di tepi pintu dengan kaki bersilang dan tangan yang juga menyilang di depan dada.

"Kau terlalu lama. Beberapa menit lagi kita melewatkan makan malam."

Ujarnya. "Cepat keluar dan makan malam, kau tidak perlu mengganggu pekerjann Mr. Jung lagi."

"Tidak! Tuan ini tidak mengganggu sama sekali."

Sehun mendorongnya untuk segera berganti pakaian. Bahkan tampaknya Laki-laki itu benar-benar ingin menyaksikannya mengganti pakaian?

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku kemari?"

"Melihatmu berganti pakaian, seharusnya kau mengerti kalau aku sedang berusaha memanjakan mataku! Kita lihat apakah kau adalah pemandangan bagus untuk membantuku menyegarkan otak."

"Pelayanmu ada disana dan dia bisa salah paham!"

"Artinya kau tidak keberatan melakukannya kalau dia tidak salah paham? Apa pentingnya persepsi seseorang yang pastinya akan menutup mulut untuk itu? Mr. Jung tidak akan mengomentari apa-apa meskipun dia terganggu. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Astaga, kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhku!"

"Ya. Dan dia bodoh karena melewatkanmu, Jongin. Seharusnya dia menghabisimu sebelum meninggalkan Kim Kai untuk membayar hutang- hutangnya di rumah pelacuran!"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya geram.

"Sekarang keluarlah. Aku tidak suka ada seorang Oh di dekatku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika bukan karena terpaksa dan…"

"Dan?"

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu di depanmu. Seperti yang pernah ku bilang. Aku bisa saja membuka pakaian di depan laki-laki manapun. Tapi bukan di hadapan seorang Oh!"

"Kau tidak adil. Membenci satu Oh, lalu melibatkan seluruh Oh di muka bumi pada kebencianmu!"

"Sekarang keluarlah!" Suara Jongin menjadi lebih tinggi.

Tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat alisnya. "Lakukan Jongin. Aku ingin melihat seberapa sensualnya dirimu. Kau sering melakukan ini, kan? Membuka pakaian di depan laki-laki hidung belang adalah pekerjanmu!"

"Aku tidak sedang bekerja, dan satu lagi. Aku akan berganti pakaian, bukan sengaja untuk membuka pakaian!"

"Lakukan!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Lakukan, Jongin!"

"Harus berapa kali aku mengulangi kata tidak?"

"Lakukan karena percuma saja kau menolak. Ini rumahku dan semua orang tidak akan mau perduli dengan teriakanmu jika aku yang membuka pakaianmu. Percayalah, kau tidak akan menemukan satu pakaianpun untuk di pakai kalau itu terjadi, hanya akan ada selimut sutra untuk menyelimutimu dan benda itu malah akan memperindah bentuk tubuhmu!"

"Jadi kau akan melakukan itu bila aku menolak?"

"Kau keras kepala!" Sebuah senyum sinis hadir di sudut bibir Sehun. Laki-laki itu lalu membuka pintu dan mengedipkan matanya sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri.

Jongin termenung sesaat. Ia fikir Sehun akan melakukan ancamannya. Ternyata tidak, Laki-laki itu meninggalkAnnya dalam perasan lega yang teramat sangat. Ia menghela nafas, sedikit kebebasan untuknya sudah hadir sampai pintu di ketuk beberapa kali lalu suara Sehun terdengar lagi.

"Cepatlah, sayang! Jika tidak, aku pastikan kalau aku akan segera masuk dan kita akan bercinta di kamar mandi. Kau tidak ingin kelaparan karena itu, kan? Bercinta juga butuh tenaga. Percayalah!"

 **TBC**

Here is the next chapter.

Mulai part ini interaksi antara sehun dan Jongin akan semakin intens dan memabukkan.

saya masih menunggu review dari pembaca semua.

Kamsahamnida


	8. Chapter 8

**BUNYI DESIRAN AIR** semakin memperkaya lamunan Sehun untuk mengkhayalkan apa yang terjadi semalam jika saja ia tidak bersegera keluar dari kamar mandi. Keindahan Jongin yang sudah tampak nyata akan terlihat lebih jelas lagi kalau saja ia betah untuk berdebat lebih lama. Tapi jantungnya sendiri hampir melompat jika Jongin benar-benar melakukan keinginAnnya. Sehun merasa belum siap untuk menyaksikan Jongin menanggalkan handuknya sekarang. Ia bisa saja tidak tahan dan kehilangan kendali diri. Lalu beberapa waktu kemudian akan terdengar erangan liarnya bersama dengan teriakan Jongin. Tidak, mungkin saja Jongin tidak akan berteriak karena semalam Sehun sudah mengatakan kalau tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menolongnya jika Sehun sampai menyerangnya. Mungkin saja Jongin akan mendesah, meritih,

"Arrrrghhh….!"

Sehun memukul air di dalam Bathub-nya sehingga bunyi kecipak air memperkaya suasana. Tentu saja Jongin tidak seharusnya ada disini, tapi ia tidak akan menyesali keputusAnnya dan juga rencananya untuk membuat Jongin tetap disampingnya selama beberapa waktu. Setengah tahun harusnya sudah cukup untuk memuaskan dirinya dengan Jongin dan membiarkan Pria itu pergi dengan kompensasi besar untuk hidup barunya. Tapi reaksi Jongin tentunya sangat berbeda dengan reaksi kebanyakan Pria yang selama ini menemaninya di tempat tidur. Jongin terlalu berpengalaman, terlalu liar, terlalu cantik dan menggairahkan. Sehun mendesah, ia tidak mengerti mengapa setiap kali memikirkan Jongin, otaknya selalu berfikir tentang bagaimana rasanya. Selama ini Sehun hanya menjajah Pria-wanita dari kalangan menengah sampai terhormat untuk menemaninya dan seluruh Pria itu akan bertindak polos seolah-olah mereka tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang bercinta. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apakah Jongin juga sama?

Ia terlalu keras memikirkan tentang penolakan Jongin semalaman. Tentu saja Sehun sudah pernah mengalami penolakan-penolakan seperti ini. Tapi ia selalu berhasil mendapatkan Pria –wanita yang menolaknya dengan berbagai cara. Semua Pria-wanita itu hanya berpura-pura menolak dan pasti akan memberikan apapun yang Sehun inginkan jika saja Sehun menunjukkan sedikit usaha. Sayangnya Pria yang satu ini kelihatAnnya benar-benar tidak tertarik. Jongin terlalu sibuk tentang kebenciAnnya kepada Chanyeol yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran hidupnya selama bertahun- tahun. Alasan yang membuatnya tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Oh manapun didunia ini seperti yang sudah di katakAnnya.

Sehun mendesah sekali lagi. Ia bisa gila kalau membiarkan dirinya memikirkan itu terus menerus. Sepertinya sudah saatnya mengakhiri acara mandi pagi. Sehun keluar dari Batubnya dengan santai lalu mengambil handuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah berdiri di depan cermin dengan pakaian santai yang lengkap. Ini akhir minggu dan hari ini Sehun akan berusaha menggoda Jongin sekali lagi. Tidak untuk yang terakhir, tentu saja. Sehun tidak akan berhenti sebelum Jongin jatuh ke pelukAnnya. Membuat Jongin mencintainya mungkin adalah sesuatu yang sulit, tapi mereka bisa membuat kesepakatan bukan?

Kali ini Sehun sengaja melewati kamar dimana Jongin menginap. Ia ingin menyapa Jongin pagi ini. Sayangnya Jongin tidak ada disana. Sejurus kemudian, Sehun mencari Jongin dalam diam, dia tidak ingin memanggil-manggil nama Jongin karena itu bisa saja membuatnya malu karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan Pria itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sehun menemukAnnya di dapur. Ia sedang memasak bersama Mr. Jung. untuk beberapa waktu Sehun hanya memperhatikAnnya dan

mendengar setiap pertanyannynya. Jongin sangat cerewet, ia membuat Mr. Jung kebingungan menjawab pertanyanny demi pertanyanny yang di lontarkAnnya. Sangat mudah akrab dengan orang lain, sangat cantik dan…

 _Astaga, aku memikirkan hal itu lagi?_ Sehun membatin. Ia harus segera mendapatkan Jongin, Sehun tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya tersiksa terlalu lama karena itu. Melihat seluruh gerak-gerik Jongin adalah kesenangan tersendiri. Saat Jongin memegang Wortel, cukup untuk membuat Sehun kembali berfantasi dan ia harus merasa nyilu yang entah datang dari mana. Jongin terlalu menggoda.

"Sehun?" Mr. Jung bertanya seakan-akan terkejut melihatnya. Jelas saja begitu, Sehun tidak pernah menginjak dapur selama ini dan ini adalah kali pertama. Ia melakukan hal yang sepertinya tidak mungkin akan di lakukan Sehun seumur hidupnya. Ia pernah masuk ke dapur itu sewaktu kecil dan itupun hanya untuk mencari . Ingatan itu membuat Sehun memandangi seluruh sisi dapur dan menyadari kalau sudah terlalu banyak perubahan selama ini.

"Awh!" Teriakan mungil itu berasal dari mulut Jongin.

Sehun mungkin tidak akan pernah terbangun dari kenangan yang menyerangnya jika saja bukan Jongin yang berteriak. Ia tidak akan terlalu perduli. Tapi sayangnya, Jongin sudah mencuri perhatiAnnya dan Pria itu sedang terluka. Jongin sejak tadi bertindak seolah-olah dirinya tidak memperdulikan kedatangan Sehun, tapi melihat Jongin mengiris jarinya sendiri, Sehun nyaris tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum. Jongin pasti gugup dengan kehadirAnnya. Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin yang menghisap jarinya lalu menarik tangan kirinya untuk melihat jari mana yang terluka. Semula Jongin menolak, tapi mereka tidak akan berkelahi di depan orang-orang. Banyak pelayan di dapur saat itu dan Sehun baru menyadarinya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengurusinya sendiri." Jongin berdesis sambil meringis.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu, atau malam ini kau akan ku seret ke ranjangku!"

Beberapa orang pelayan muda berusaha menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya saat mendengar ucapan itu. Tentu saja mereka sangat tertarik dengan ucapan-ucapan seperti itu. Dan Jongin sepertinya juga cukup terpengaruh. Ia berdiam diri mendengar kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari mulut Sehun. Semburat darah kembali terkumpul lalu mengalir dari ujung jari telunjuk Jongin menuju telapak tangan, lukanya tidak besar tapi menghasilkan banyak darah. Tidak ada ide lain yang bisa terlintas di otak Sehun selain menghisapnya. Tapi ia melakukAnnya dengan sikap yang lebih sensual. Sehun menjilati darah Jongin yang sudah mengalir di telapak tangan hingga akhirnya jari telunjuk Jongin masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sehun menghisap jari Jongin bukan karena jari itu terluka, lebih kepada alasan ingin memiliki pemiliknya, ia tidak berhenti melakukAnnya dan membuat Jongin bergindik beberapa kali. Sesaat kemudian Jongin mendesah dan Sehun melihat betapa gairah pria itu sudah terpancing. Mr Jung menyuruh para pelayan yang berada di dapur untuk segera keluar begitu bisikan tentang Jongin dan Sehun membahana.

Sehun Menyadari kalau dapur sudah sepi, ia melepaskan jari Jongin dan mendekat untuk menyentuh pipinya. "Kau sangat bercita rasa Jongin. Terlalu sensitif dan mudah di pancing."

Seperti tersadar, Jongin segera mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya. Ia kembali meneliti lukAnnya dan tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar. Mungkin Sehun sudah meghisap banyak darahnya. Yang tersisa hanya denyutan lemah, entah karena apa.

Mungkin karena Sehun, atau memang karena lukanya. Semuanya menjadi tidak begitu jelas lagi.

"Kau terlalu banyak komentar, Oh!"

"Sehun." Sehun meralat ucapan Jongin. "panggil aku Sehun, atau kekasihku, atau…"

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Kau terlarang untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang belum terjadi dengan sangat yakin, Sayang. Karena kau bisa saja menyesali sumpahmu sendiri."

"Seharusnya kau tau dimana tempat yang baik untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi! Terlalu banyak pelayan yang melihat."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berfikir panjang jika melihatmu terluka?" Jongin menggigit bibirnya karena kehabisan kata-kata. Terlalu manis.

"Kemarilah, Jongin. Peluk aku, Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakitmu karena luka itu. Kau merasa nyeri, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa menyenangkanmu!"

"Ya, itu hanya untuk sementara ini. Setelah itu kau akan melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkanku, bukan? Satu lagi, kau tidak perlu memikirkan pelayan manapun karena…"

"Karena mereka akan tutup mulut!"

"Karena mereka sudah memaklumiku dengan sangat sempurna. Seperti yang pernah ku bilang. Tidak ada satu halpun yang bisa membuatmu bisa menolakku berlama-lama. Kau akan segera jatuh dalam pelukanku dalam waktu singkat, Jongin!"

Jongin terlihat berfikir lama. Sehun tau kalau Jongin memikirkan segala jenis ancaman yang mungkin akan terjadi kepadanya. Tapi sikap seperti itu semakin memperjelas Sehun kalau Jongin akan segera jatuh ke pelukAnnya. Tidak ada seorang Priapun yang bisa menolak Sehun. Pada akhinya Jongin akan takhluk kepadanya.

"Apa kau akan terus melakukan ini sampai aku pergi dari sini?" Suara Jongin terdengar tak bersemangat.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan rela keluar dari rumah ini jika aku terus melakukan hal ini!"

"Kenapa kau terus menggodaku?"

"Karena kau menarik, alasan itu belum cukup? Percayalah, Jongin. Tidak ada satu Priapun yang pernah ku lewatkan. Bahkan juga Baekhyun saat Chanyeol meninggalkAnnya."

"Kau benar-benar bajingan. Dia kakak iparmu, kan? Meskipun Chanyeol bukan

saudara kandung…"

"Dia terlalu cantik untuk disia-siakan dan di biarkan kesepian. Chanyeol sungguh malang karena melewatkan banyak Pria luar biasa dalam hidupnya." Sehun kembali mendekat kepada Jongin. Meskipun Pria itu melangkah mundur untuk menghindarinya, tapi Sehun berhasil menggapai tangAnnya. Setelah ia yakin kalau Jongin tidak akan melepaskan diri, Sehun berteriak memanggil Mr. Jung.

Pria tua itu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dan memandang Sehun menunggu perintah. "Siapkan obat secepatnya. Aku harus mengobati luka ini." Jongin membiarkan dirinya diseret Sehun keruang tengah. Bukan karena ia menyerah, tapi karena mungkin ia sedang berfikir bahwa Sehun sama bajingannya dengan dirinya. Jika Sehun meniduri kakak iparnya, maka Jongin bercinta dengan suami sahabat dekatnya. Ia membenci Sehun saat mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi, tapi kemudian kebencian terhadap dirinya sendiri juga timbul. Jongin benar-benar termenung dan dia sama sekali tidak sadar saat Sehun menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di sofa dan mengobati jarinya.

"Lukamu akan segera membaik. Aku harap tidak ada bekas luka, Pria cantik tidak seharusnya memiliki bekas luka!"

"Aku punya beberapa bekas luka asal kau tau!" Jawab Jongin datar. Sehun tersenyum. "Karena apa? Kau pernah kecelakanny?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan satu laki-lakipun untuk mengeruk uang mereka. Aku di cambuk dengan ikat pinggang dan ku harap kau tidak menyukai itu."

"Kalau kau mengira aku akan menjauhimu karena itu, kau salah. Aku semakin penasaran dan ingin melihatnya."

Jongin membiarkan Sehun merengkuh pipinya, memandang ke dalam matanya membuat Jongin merasa sangat hancur. Ia meleleh, Sehun begitu tampan dan hangat. Tapi segala ingatan tentang Chanyeol kembali menyeruak. Bukan kebencian lagi, tapi rasa kasihan. Chanyeol sangat malang, Kecelakanny yang membuatnya menjadi mayat hidup selama delapan tahun sudah membuatnya kehilangan istrinya dan Pria itu beralih kepada Sehun. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak pergi bersamanya, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin Chanyeol akan hidup bahagia bersama dengan Pria yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Sehun berujar pelan.

"Chanyeol! Seandainya aku tidak ada dan Chanyeol tidak pernah melarikan diri, apakah kau akan tetap menggoda Baekhyun?"

"Kau sedang cemburu mendengar ucapanku tadi?"

"Tidak sama sekali" Jongin menjawab dengan sangat yakin. "Sekarang apa yang kau tawarkan sebagai jawaban?"

"Aku tidak pernah berhenti menggoda siapapun, sayang! Salahnya sendiri karena tidak bisa menolakku."

"Yah, aku sudah menduganya!" Sehun tersenyum memandangnya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Ia bisa saja mencium Jongin sekarang, tapi Sehun merasa harus menyimpAnnya untuk nanti. Jongin sedang tidak fokus, tidak memikirkAnnya. Kalau dia mencium Jongin tapi Pria itu tidak memikirkAnnya, Sehun tidak akan memaafkan dirinya. Pria itu harus memikirkan Sehun saat bersama dengan Sehun. Bukan orang lain.

MAKAN, BERMALAS-MALASAN, NONTON TV, Jongin benar-benar seperti berada di rumah. Ia menikmati semuanya dengan sangat santai. Tentu saja ia harus menikmati semuanya sebelum penghuni lain di rumah ini pulang dan menyiksanya. Selanjutnya mungkin Jongin akan di perlakukan seperti anak tiri, atau mungkin Jongin akan kehilangan kendali diri dan melawan. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mempertahankan dirinya selama ini dan itu mungkin terjadi di rumah ini.

Dirinya dan Sehun seringkali bertengkar, laki-laki itu selalu mengganggunya seolah-olah mengganggu Jongin adalah hobi yang membuatnya kecanduan. Jongin sudah melakukan banyak hal agar Sehun berhenti, namun tidak ada satupun usahanya yang berhasil. Pada akhirnya ia hanya akan memilih untuk berdebat karena hanya dengan berdebat Jongin bisa membentengi dirinya dari godanny Sehun Oh. Pagi ini Oh Sehun sepertinya pulang lebih cepat. Seharusnya ia ada di rumah saat mendekati malam pada hari-hari kerja, tapi untuk kali ini Laki-laki itu pulang beberapa jam lebih cepat. Sehun hanya menghilang untuk mengganti pakaiAnnya sejenak lalu kembali mengganggu Jongin yang sedang menonton TV. Jongin harus menghela nafas berkali-kali karena jelas kalau Sehun tidak bermaksud menonton televisi. Laki-laki itu malah sibuk menikmati aksinya, menonton Jongin.

"Hentikan!" Jongin menghempaskan majalah yang ada di tangAnnya ke atas meja. Untungnya meja itu cukup kuat untuk tidak pecah dalam satu kali serangan. Jongin memandangi Sehun dengan sangat galak dan harus mendengus karena laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku juga sangat ingin berhenti. Tapi tidak bisa!"

"Kau bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna, membantu Mr Jung menyiapkan makan malam misalnya!"

"Ini masih sangat siang untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kau ingin mencari- cari alasan agar aku tidak bisa memandangmu? Semua orang sedang bermalas- malasan pada jam segini dan hanya aku yang sibuk, menikmatimu dalam artian yang, Yah….tidak sebenarnya. Meskipun aku berharap aku bisa mengecapmu untuk arti yang sebenarnya!"

"Kau tidak bisa mencari Pria lain untuk menyalurkan hasratmu itu? Kau sangat tampan dan pasti banyak Pria yang berharap bisa melakukan itu padamu!" Sehun berpindah duduk ke sisi Jongin, Jongin harus menyesali ucapAnnya tentang Sehun yang tampan karena kata-kata itu menyebabkan Sehun semakin bersemangat untuk mendekatinya. Jongin ingin melarikan diri, tapi Sehun sudah merengkuh pinggangnya cukup kuat meskipun hanya dengan satu tangan. "Astaga, Jongin! Pinggangmu dalam sekali, aku seringkali membayangkan bagaimana mengangkatnya saat kau duduk di atas pangkuanku!"

"Berhentilah berbicara tentang itu. Kenapa kau sangat suka membicarakan hal yang vulgar kepadaku!"

"Karena aku menginginkanmu. Kau tau itu. Sekarang jawab, benarkah aku tampan menurutmu? Benarkah banyak Pria yang mengharapkan untuk bisa bercinta denganku?"

Jongin mulai di jalari rasa gugup. Ia berusaha menegakkan kepala dan mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengeluarkan ekspresi tergalak yang pernah di lakukAnnya. "Setidaknya beberapa pelayan Pria mengatakan itu."

"Dan kau termasuk kedalam salah satu Pria itu?"

"Kalau aku termasuk ke dalamnya, apakah aku akan menawarkan alternatif untuk mencari perempuan lain?"

"Siapa tau, kau hanya takut jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Aku sudah lama berhenti mengharapkan cinta. Semenjak hal itu di renggut dengan kejam dari takdirku."

"Oh, Jongin…" Suara Sehun terdengar makin lembut. Selanjutnya, Sehun benar- benar menjadikan kata-katanya tadi sebagai kenyatanny. Dengan sedikit usaha dan tenaga lebih, Sehun menggenggam pinggang Jongin dengan kedua tangannya dan memindahkan Pria itu ke pangkuannya. Ia segera memandang Jongin sebelum pria itu sempat berontak lalu mengucapkan sesuatu. "Mengapa hanya ekspresi- ekspresi seperti ini yang kulihat dari wajah cantikmu? Kau akan marah, lalu bersedih, lalu berfikir dengan ekspresi sedih, tapi kau tidak pernah terlihat berfikir kalau marah-marah." Lalu Sehun tertawa, tawa itu benar-benar di luar rencananya.

Tapi ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jongin. Pria itu tidak berontak seperti biasa. Jongin malah memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Menurutmu ada yang lucu?" gumamnya. Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya membayangkan saat kau marah-marah!"

"Jadi selama ini kau selalu menertawakanku kalau aku marah-marah!"

"Sudahlah, Aku tidak ingin membahas soal marah-marah. Katakan padaku, apa yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum?"

"Banyak uang!"

"Kau bohong. Kalau sebegitu cintanya kau dengan uang, kau tidak akan menandatangani surat itu!"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Bagaimana dengan kebebasan?"

"Mungkin…"

"Ku rasa tidak!" Jongin meralat ucapAnnya sendiri. "Selama aku bersama Suho, aku tidak pernah tersenyum dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan itu, sudah lama tidak merasakan arti senyumku. "

"Kalau begitu, Demi Sehun tersenyumlah!"

"Aku mana mungkin bisa tersenyum karena kau!"

"Kalau begitu bagamana demi nyonya Jung?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Demi Chen? Pohon pinus? Ikan-ikan di Sungai? Salju di atas bukit itu? Ayolah…"

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil"

"Kau memang lebih kecil dariku. Berapa umurmu, Jongin?"

"Tiga puluh sa…"

"Dua puluh tujuh!" Sehun meralat ucapan Jongin. Dia selalu meralat ucapan orang lain. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong tentang umurmu kepadaku.

Itu bisa kau lakukan kepada siapapun termasuk pada orang-orang di Jepang, tapi tidak padaku!"

Jongin memandang Sehun sejenak lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia sangat ingin tersenyum. Ini bukan karena Sehun tentunya. Jongin rasa karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang tau usianya yang sebenarnya selain Chanyeol

dan ibu angkatnya. "Lihat! Kau bersinar seperti bintang kalau tersenyum!"

"Sudahlah, berhenti merayuku!" Jongin berdesis. Dia tidak bisa menahAnnya lagi jika Sehun terus menggodanya. Jongin tetaplah Pria biasa yang sangat sulit untuk menolak perlakuan seperti yang Sehun lakukan.

Mungkin saja peratahanAnnya akan runtuh. Bukankah Jongin tidak ingin menyerahkan dirinya kepada laki-laki lagi? Setiap kali ia mencoba mencintai seseorang, maka hal yang buruk selalu terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Kemesranny apa ini?" Sebuah suara menyeruak ke setiap sendi ruangan. Jongin memandang seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Secepat mungkin ia menjauh dari Sehun dan berdiri dengan perasannya tidak enak. Dua orang berada disana, salah seorangnya lebih muda di bandingkan dengan yang lain. Jongin yakin mereka adalah penghuni lain dari rumah ini. Istri dan ibu Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dengan santai lalu berbalik, wajahnya tersenyum saat melihat kedua orang itu. Secepat mungkin Sehun menyongsong mereka dengan tangan terkembang lalu memeluk bibinya dengan ekspresi penuh kerinduan. "Aku kira kalian masih akan di sana dua atau tiga hari lagi!"

"Kami punya firasat kalau kau membawa gundikmu kerumah!" Yang lebih muda berujar.

Sehun melirik Jongin sekilas lalu tersenyum, pria itu menunduk dalam mendengar perkatanny Baekhyun yang pastinya akan menyakitkan jika itu di tujukan untuk Pria biasa. Tapi Sehun yakin kalau Jongin tidak mudah terluka. "Benarkah itu, Bibi?"

Oh Soyeon Oh tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak betah berlama- lama di rumah orang lain. Siapa Pria itu?"

"Ya," Baekhyun menyambar. "Siapa dia? Sudah ku bilang, jangan pernah membawa gundik ke rumah kecuali jika kau…"

"Dia istriku!" Lalu Sehun berusaha tampak menyesal. "Maafkan aku Bibi, aku tidak memberi tahu mengenai hal ini!"

Oh Soyeon memandangi Jongin sekali lagi lalu kembali mengamati wajah Sehun.

"Kau melakukAnnya lagi, Sehun? Kau menikah lagi dan tidak memberi tahu siapa- siapa! Kau keterlaluan!"

"Aku tau, aku keterlaluan. Tapi aku merasa tidak yakin akan bertahan. Semua pernikahanku hancur dalam waktu singkat, makanya aku merahasiakAnnya. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini, aku tidak bisa meninggalkAnnya sendiri.

Kemarin dia sakit dan aku terpaksa membawanya kemari. Aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkAnnya sendirian, Kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak boleh meninggalkAnnya sendirian!" Oh Soyeon bergumam lalu menoleh ke Jongin. "Nak, kemarilah!" Jongin harus menahan nafasnya tak percaya. Ia fikir, Sehun akan memperkenalkAnnya sebagai simpanan Chanyeol dan dia sudah pasrah akan menerima caci maki. Tapi pada kenyatannynya Sehun mengaku kalau Jongin adalah istrinya. Jongin tidak tau apakah ini akan menyelamatkAnnya atau malah menjerumuskAnnya dalam bahaya yang akan di dapatnya dari Sehun. Kata melakukAnnya lagi' yang tadi Oh Soyeon katakan mengesankan kalau Sehun bukan hanya menikah sekali seumur hidupnya. Jadi dia sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya?

"Ayolah, Nak! Jangan takut!" Ucapan Oh Soyeon terdengar lembut dan melegakan. Ia memandang Baekhyun sesaat dan wajah Pria itu sangat datar. Perlahan-lahan, Jongin melangkah mendekati Oh Soyeon dan berhenti di hadapAnnya. Ia merasakan pandangan Oh Soyeon yang tak biasa, merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan Oh Soyeon ke wajahnya. Jongin merasakan kembali kehadiran seorang ibu dalam hidupnya.

"Istrimu sangat cantik!" Ujar Oh Soyeon kepada Sehun, dan Sehun menunduk penuh ungkapan terima kasih untuk pujian itu. Oh Soyeon lalu menyentuh wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangAnnya begitu menyadari kalau Jongin tidak begitu tinggi seperti Baekhyun. "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Jongin…"

"Jongin Kim." Sehun menambahkan. Ia menyisipkan nama Kim untuk mengesankan kalau Jongin adalah seorang pria Korea, Jongin memiliki cirinya sendiri, kulitnya yang berkilau dan rambut gelapnya. Dan Sehun yakin banyak yang meragukan itu. Jika ia membiarkan Jongin mengucapkan nama Kim Kai maka serumah akan riuh. Mereka mengenal Jongin sebagai Nyonya kim. Nama Kim Kai adalah musuh besar di rumah ini dan selalu di bicarakan dalam

mimik negatif. Jongin memandang Sehun sejenak lalu menoleh kepada Oh Soyeon lagi. "Ya, Kim Jongin!"

"Berapa umurmu?"

Jongin memandang Sehun lagi dan berharap sebuah bantuan datang kepadanya.

"Ya, katakan saja usiamu. Kenapa masih ragu?" Sehun lalu menoleh kepada Oh Soyeon. "Dia sedikit malu, Bibi. Usianya dua puluh tujuh tahun. Dia pasti sangat gugup bertemu denganmu."

Oh Soyeon kelihatan agak kecewa, tapi ia memaksakan sebuah senyum ramah dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan membiarkannya beristirahat sampai makan malam tiba. Sampai jumpa di meja makan!" Oh Soyeon tersenyum lagi.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**"** **KENAPA KAU BERBOHONG SEPERTI ITU?"** Jongin mendesah keras. Firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi karena semua barang-barang miliknya di pindahkan oleh Chen ke kamar Sehun begitu sang asisten melihat ribut-ribut diruang tengah tadi. Ia benar-benar serba salah, mengaku sebagai istri Sehun dan terbebas dari segala hal yang di takutinya atas perlakuan dua orang terdekat Chanyeol yang lain. Tapi Sehunpasti tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan apapun untuk bisa mengganggunya. Meskipun begitu Jongin merasa hal itu lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan bayangannya tentang di lempar kotoran setiap hari. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya tentang alasanmu lagi. Tapi beritahu aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kebohongan ini?"

"Hanya berakting. Dan kalau kau bersedia, kita bisa benar-benar bertindak seperti suami istri sungguhan!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Oh!"

"Sehun, sayang!"Sehun meralat lagi. "Kau tidak mungkin memanggil suamimu dengan sebutan Oh, kan?"

Jongin memandang Sehun kesal. Laki-laki itu berbaring dengan nyamAnnya di atas ranjang dengan kedua telapak tangan bertumpu di kepala, ia hanya memandangi Jongin yang berdiri dengan tangan di pinggang dan terlihat sangat kikuk. Jongin sudah lelah berdiri, dia ingin duduk di ranjang itu dan berbicara dengan Sehun lebih dekat dari yang sekarang mereka lakukan. Tapi seharusnya Jongin tidak mengambil resiko.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja ketika Baekhyun menyebutmu sebagai gundik. Kau bukan simpananku, kan? Atau kau merasa begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Nah, kalau begitu diam dan nikmati saja!"

"Tapi apa yang akan ku katakan bila mereka bertanya macam-macam saat makan malam nanti?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Biarkan aku yang menjawab dan tetaplah berpura-pura sebagai pria yang malu-malu. Tapi aku tidak berharap kau seperti itu di hadapanku. Aku tidak suka perempuan yang malu-malu!"

Menyerah adalah pilihan yang tak terelakkan, mungkin ia akan mengikuti segala permainan Sehun ini. Bukankah dia akan membantu apa saja demi kelancaran proses untuk mendapatkan harta warisan itu? Ia harus menyelesaikannya dan segera pergi.

"Sehun, Boleh aku masuk?"

Sehun dan Jongin berpandangan. Suara itu milik Mr, Jung. Sehun mengangkat bahunya menyerahkan semua keputusan di tangan Jongin. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membuka pintu. Mr Jung memelukknya begitu pintu terbuka, hal itu berhasil membuat Jongin memandang Sehun lagi.

"Jadi kau adalah istri Sehun? Pantas dia tidak memperbolehkanku memanggilmu tuan. Patas kalau interaksi kalian selama ini begitu intim. Aku salah sangka selama ini!"

Ucapan Mr. Jung pada akhirnya membuat Jongin membenarkan ucapan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu kalau Pria itu akan tutup mulut tentang apa saja meskipun itu mengganggunya. Jadi selama ini Mr. Jung terganggu dengan segala kelakuan Jongin dan Sehun? Tidak, perlakuan Sehun kepada Jongin lebih tepatnya.

"Aku juga heran karena dia menempatkanmu di kamar lain, sebenarnya aku sudah menduga sejak semula kalau ada hubungan khusus di antara kalian!"Mr Jung melanjutkan ocehannya lagi.

"Aku sengaja meletakkannya di kamar lain, Jung. Jika tidak, seisi rumah akan terganggu dengan suara kami bercinta!"

Jongin berdelik, ia membuka matanya sebesar mungkin untuk menunjukkan kalau ucapan Sehun sama sekali tidak di sukainya. Tapi kelihatannya alasan itu berhasil menenangkan hati Mr. Jung. Pria itu tersenyum lagi. "Nyonya Oh Soyeon memintaku memanggil kalian. Sudah saatnya makan malam!"

"Baiklah, kami akan segera datang!" Akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan sepatah kata juga.

Mr. Jung mengangguk lalu keluar setelah sebelumnya menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin. Ia menghilang, kehangatan pelukannya berganti dengan kehangatan pelukan Sehun. Secepat mungkin Jongin berusaha menjauhkan Sehun dari dirinya. Dia sedang tidak ingin berteriak, Tapi pandangannya sudah cukup menyiratkan kalau Jongin tidak bisa menerima tindakan Sehun barusan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi selamat!" Gumam Sehun membela diri. "Aku harap kau diam seperti itu saat menghadapi Oh Soyeon dan Baekhyun di meja makan!"Sehun menggapai tangan Jongin untuk di gandeng, Jongin menolak dan ia membuat Sehun memaksanya. Selanjutnya Jongin harus merasakan genggaman keras itu sampai mereka berada di meja makan dan duduk menghadapi Oh Soyeon beserta menantunya.

Makan malam di mulai, bangku di kepala meja di biarkan saja kosong dan Jongin sama sekali tidak berani protes. Di rumah ini sama sekali tidak jelas siapa yang menjadi kepala keluarga, Jika Chanyeol masih hidup, mungkin pria itu yang akan menempatinya. Mungkin Oh Soyeon lebih berhak untuk duduk disana, tapi mereka bisa saja membiarkan kursi itu tetap kosong untuk beberapa lama demi menghormati kematian Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengurus istrimu dengan baik."Baekhyun mulai dengan aksinya untuk memperkeruh suasana. "Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan istrimu memakai pakaian seperti itu."

Sehun menoleh kepada Jongin dan ia melihat Jongin memandangi pakaiannya. Jongin hanya mengenakan T-shirt dan celana pendek seperti biasa. Itu pakaian rumahannya dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau di rumah ini, hal sesepele pakaianpun harus di komentari. Jongin menggigit bibirnya, tapi Sehun segera menggenggam tangannya yang berada di atas meja sesaat lalu menoleh kepada Oh Soyeon. Sepertinya ia sedang menghindar untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Sejak awal, Sehun selalu bertindak seolah-olah Baekhyun tidak begitu penting.

"Aku juga ingin dia mengenakan gaun yang indah. Tapi, Bibi. Aku sudah berusaha mengajaknya untuk membeli pakaian-pakaian itu dan dia selalu menolak. Jongin tidak mau menghabiskan uangku, dia terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti ini dan aku mencintainya apa adanya. Aku sangat terharu karena dia tidak berfikir untuk menghabiskan uangku seperti Pria kebanyakan!"Sehun melirik Baekhyun sejenak, lalu "Dia bahkan siap menyerahkan semua yang di milikinya untukku jika saja aku menginginkannya."

Oh Soyeon memandang Jongin dengan sangat berterima kasih, kebohongan Sehun berhasil. Sehun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ia hanya seorang pria dari keluarga biasa, aku bertemu dengannya sudah sangat lama dan sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu aku melamarnya, Jongin sama sekali tidak mengenalku sebagai Oh. Dia bahkan marah saat mengetahui itu. Dia pernah mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin berdekatan lagi dengan Oh manapun di muka bumi." Untuk kalimat yang terakhir, Sehun sama sekali tidak berbohong.

"Benarkah?"Oh Soyeon akhirnya bergumam. "Kenapa begitu?""Karena dia berharap memiliki keluarga biasa yang sederhana, Bibi. Dia marah terlalu lama saat merasa di bohongi dan aku hampir gila karena itu."

"Astaga, Sehun! Akhirnya tiba juga hari dimana kau jatuh cinta! Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai Jongin dan aku senang akan hal itu. Aku harap yang kali ini untuk selamanya. Aku menyesal tidak menghadiri pernikahan kalian."

"Aku juga menyesal melakukan pernikahan tanpamu, Bibi!"Oh Soyeon tersenyum lalu berbicara kepada Jongin. "Seperti apa keluargamu, Jongin?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak, ia memandangi Sehun setelah meminum segelas air putih. Jongin sama sekali tidak tau harus berbohong seperti apa. Tapi bukankah tadi Sehun sudah mengatakan kalau Jongin berasal dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana?

Jongin merasa kalau ia tidak perlu berbohong. "Aku tinggal bersama ibuku di Inje. Delapan tahun yang lalu, ibuku meninggal dan aku akhirnya harus berusaha hidup sendiri. Aku sangat menyayangi ibuku, dia satu-satunya keluarga terbaik yang ku miliki."

"Sekarang kau juga memiliki aku!"Sehun menambahkan.

"Ya, aku dan Baekhyun juga keluargamu sekarang. Lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa hidup? Jika saat ini usiamu dua puluh tujuh, itu artinya saat ibumu meninggal, usiamu masih Sembilan belas tahun?"

"Aku sempat berfikir untuk mencari pekerjanny dan berkuliah tapi…" Jongin menggantung ucapannya. Haruskah ia memberi tahu kepada Oh Soyeon bahwa Jongin menjual rumah peninggalan ibu angkatnya dan membeli sebuah mobil tua untuk menikmati hidupnya? Dia akan kehilangan kesan sebagai menantu yang baik jika menceritakan itu.

Tapi Jongin beruntung, Sehun segera memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajah Jongin di kedalaman dadanya.

"Oh, Jongin. Aku tidak ingin kau mengingat itu." Desis Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia di ambil oleh bibinya lalu di pekerjakan sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di rumah-rumahorang kaya. Jongin sangat menderita di masa mudanya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana bahagianya menjadi mahasiswa. Seharusnya saat itu ia bersiap-siap untuk berkuliah. Tapi pekerjanny demi pekerjanny membuat Jongin hanya bisa bermimpi."

Ucapan Sehun terdengar nyata membuat Jongin terbawa suasana dan meneteskan air mata. Hal itu semakin meyakinkan Oh Soyeon akan kebenaran cerita. Jongin segera menghapus air matanya begitu Sehun melepaskan pelukAnnya. Sehunsudah memeluknya dua kali hari ini. Dia pasti akan berusaha mengambil kesempatan lagi!

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin menjual cerita sedih!" Jongin berdesis.

"Ya, tapi kita harus berterima kasih kepada bibimu itu. Jika bukan karena kekejamAnnya kita tidak akan bertemu!"Sehun kemudian menoleh kepada bibinya.

"Kau ingat dengan Rafael teman kuliahku dulu? Jongin bekerja di rumahnya sebagai pembantu rumah tangga. Saat itu aku melihat betapa perhatiAnnya Jongin terhadap pekerjan rumah, ia masih sangat muda dan harus bekerja keras. Aku seringkali mengikutinya dan mengetahui kalau Jongin tidak hanya bekerja di rumah Rafael. Dia juga mencuci piring di rumah-rumah makan Cinatown juga membagi-bagikan pamphlet, aku sangat mengaguminya dan perlahan kami berteman.

Tapi seharusnya aku sadar kalau perhatianku sejak awal kepadanya bukanlah perhatian seorang teman. Jika tidak, aku pastikan Jongin sudah ku miliki sejak dulu dan aku tidak perlu menyia-nyiakan banyak waktu dengan Pria lain. Aku tidak perlu mengalami kegagalan pernikahan berkali-kali, dan…"

"Ya, sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu mengingat itu lagi Kau selalu sedih kalau mengingat kegagalan pernikahanmu!"

Sehun mengangguk. Sekarang sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri semuanya. "Baiklah bibi, aku dan Jongin tidak ingin merusak suasana makan kalian. Kami akan kembali ke kamar dulu!"

"Ya, baiklah!"

Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menggandengnya menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Dia berbohong dengan sukses dan hal itu berhasil membuat mereka berdua tertawa begitu pintu kamar Sehun terkunci. Jongin memegangi perutnya karena lelah menahan tawanya agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar. Sehun memang benar-benar aktor yang hebat.

"Kau berbohong dengan sangat brilian Oh!"

"panggil aku Sehun! Sudah berapa kali aku memintamu!"Sehun menggeram.

"Kau juga pantas di acungi jempol atas air matamu. Bibiku sangat perasa dan baik hati. Dia tidak akan pernah mengungkit masa lalumu lagi setelah ini."

"Ya, ini semua berkat aktingmu yang terasa sangat nyata. Aku bersumpah, kau membuatku hampir meledak dan terisak karena cerita bohong itu!" Jongin tertawa sejenak. "Dan kau benar-benar sudah menikah? Berapa kali?"

"Tiga atau empat kali. Dan semuanya berakhir dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Yang terakhir membuatku rugi besar. Ia membuatku membayar mahal sebagai uang tutup mulut karena saat itu mantan istriku memergoki aku bercinta dengan Baekhyun.

Oh Soyeon bisa jantungan mendengarnya. Dan kau lihat wajah Baekhyun tadi?"Jongin tertawa lagi, wajah Baekhyun memang tidak bisa di lupakan. Ekspresi Pria itu benar-benar menunjukkan ketidak menyangkanny yang besar saat Sehunmengucapkan kalau ia telah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya dengan banyak Pria selain Jongin. Pria itu pasti masih menyukai Sehun.

"Dia masih mengharapkanmu!" ujar Jongin di sela tawanya.

"Tapi aku sudah bosan padanya. Dan ku harap Pria jalang sepertinya merasa tersakiti karena menghianati saudaraku!"Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu memandang Jongin dalam. "Aku senang melihatmu tertawa malam ini, Jongin. Aku bersumpah kalau kau sangat cantik."

Wajah Jongin tiba-tiba berubah masam. Ia beringsut menjauh dari Sehun dan bergumam tegas. "Haruskah aku mengusirmu keluar kamar? Kita tidak mungkin tidur di ranjang yang sama malam ini, Oh!"

 **KARENA SIKAP EGOISNYA,** Sehun terpaksa membiarkan Jongin tidur di lantai bermalam-malam belakangan. Ia berharap Jongin merasa tidak nyaman dan berpindah ke ranjang bersamanya. Tapi kelihatAnnya Jongin cukup keras kepala untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Pria itu, entah mengapa terus bertahan untuk tidak berada di dekatnya dan Sehun harus kesal karena itu terus bertahan hingga akhir minggu selanjutnya tiba. Jongin ternyata tidak semudah duganya. Setiap kali Sehun bangun, ia tidak akan menemukan Jongin di kamar. Pagi ini juga sama. Jongin sudah berada entah dimana, mungkin bersama Mr. Jung di kebun.

Sehun melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia harus segera menemukan Jongin sebelum waktu sarapan tiba.

Setelah mandi, Sehun segera keluar dari kamarnya demi mencari Jongin dan membuat rencana untuk hari ini, juga untuk menggodanya lagi. Sehunmenggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat menikmati tahapan demi tahapan untuk mendapatkan Jongin. Semua rencana Chen berhasil dengan brilian sejauh ini.

"Sehun!"

Sehun terkejut. Chen sudah berada di hadapAnnya seperti Jin yang siap hadir saat Sehun memikirkAnnya kapan saja. Tapi ada yang aneh, Chen berbisik. "Astaga, Chen…"

"Stt!"Chen memberi isyarat kalau Sehun harusnya mengecilkan suaranya. "Di lantai tiga, Baekhyun sedang menghasut bibi Oh Soyeon tentang pernikahanmu!"Chenberbisik sangat pelan. Bukankah mereka di lantai tiga? Lalu mengapa Chen harus berbisik di lantai dua?

"Baekhyun mengatakan apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau melihatnya sendiri! Kurasa, mereka mengira kau berada di sekitar Jongin. Pria itu sedang di halaman bersama Mr. Jung!"

Sehun memutar matanya kesal. Ia melangkah menuju lantai tiga demi mengetahui apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan. Pria itu benar-benar berfikir akan mendapatkannya setelah Chanyeol meninggal? Sehun memang suka bersenang-senang, tapi dia tidak akan pernah berfikir untuk benar-benar menikahi Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol meninggal. Pria itu pasti mengalami kekecewanny yang teramat sangat saat mengetahui kalau Chanyeol tidak mewariskan apapun kepadanya. Tentu saja Chanyeol harus seperti itu dan sekarang Sehun menyetujuinya. Jika bukan karena Chanyeol, Sehun tidak akan bertemu dengan Jongin seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku sudah bilang, Bu! Pria itu tidak cocok menjadi istri Sehun." Suara Baekhyun terdengar yakin. Ia mengucapkan kalimat itu terlalu keras tanpa memperhitungkan jika ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Baekhyun terlalu yakin kalau semua orang di rumah ini akan tutup mulut dan pura-pura tidak perduli. Tapi Sehun beruntung memperkerjakan Chen. Pemuda itu selalu menyampaikan apapun yang di dengarnya kepada Sehun.

"Dia cantik!"Oh Soyeon membantah.

"Cantik saja tidak cukup, Bu! Dia selalu bergaul dengan pelayan. Memalukan bukan?"

"Dia di besarkan sebagai pelayan, sayang. Seharusnya kau mengerti dengan hal itu. Lagi pula tidak masalah jika ada salah satu anggota keluarga kita yang perduli dengan para pelayan itu. Jongin menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda."

"Lalu baju-baju kumuhnya?"

"Bukankah Sehun sudah mengatakan…"

"Iya, Tapi aku tidak melihat mereka bersikap selayaknya suami istri. Sehunselalu menggebu-gebu saat bersama istrinya yang lalu, tapi tidak dengan Pria ini.

Dia kelihatan sedang menjaga sikap…"

 _Sial._

Bisik Sehun. Ia tau kalau Bibinya tidak akan menanggapi ocehan tak berguna dari mulut Baekhyun. Tapi sikap Baekhyun itu bisa menunjukkan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Sehun sebenarnya, Pria itu juga tampak tidak percaya dengan kebenaran pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun berjingkat turun untuk menyusul Jongin di halaman. Ia harus membuat Baekhyun sengsara dengan kata-kata bodohnya. Pria itu harusnya berhenti mengganggu Sehun, Sehun tidak akan pernah menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidupnya selamanya. Sehun tidak pernah berniat menjadikan siapapun sebagai pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Jongin berada disana, sedang mengobrol bersama Mr. Jung yang sibuk menyirami bunga. Pria itu benar-benar suka meramaikan suasana dengan kata- katanya, Mr. Jung terlihat sangat riang setiap kali bersamanya. Dengan sedikit Nekad, Sehun menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia membuat Mr. Jung tersenyum dan bergerak agak menjauh. Jongin bergindik, ia harap dirinya sama sekali tidak kelepasan untuk mencaci maki Sehun di depan beberapa orang pelayan yang berkumpul di kebun. Jongin lebih memilih Memegangi tangan Sehun agar tidak meraba tempat lain di tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit geram Jongin berbisik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku merindukanmu!"

"Hentikan!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti kalau Bibi Oh Soyeon dan Baekhyun memandang kita dari lantaitiga—jangan menoleh. Itu sangat berbahaya sayang!"Sehun mencium bahu Jongin sejenak.

"Lalu mengapa kau harus melakukan ini?"

"Baekhyun menghasut Bibi tentang pernikahan kita. Dan aku takut bibi mulai curiga. Menurut mereka aku terlalu menjaga sikap saat bersamamu! Baekhyunmungkin mulai curiga dengan kebenaran cerita kita. Aku juga sangat ceroboh saat mengatakan kalau kita menikah tiga bulan yang lalu sedangkan saat itu aku masih dalam proses perceraianku."

"Artinya mereka memata-matai kita?"

"Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun memata-matai kita! Aku bersumpah Jongin, aku tau kalau bukan masalah besar bagimu jika mereka mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya, kau pasti sudah bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi itu. Tapi aku tidak ingin Baekhyun terus menggangguku.

Jika dia tau kalau kita tidak seperti yang kita perlihatkan, maka habislah aku!"

"Sepertinya dia sangat berharap padamu!"

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan harapan apa-apa kepadanya. Dan satu hal, rahasiaku yang seharusnya tidak ku beritahukan kepada siapa-siapa. Aku melihat Baekhyun berbicara berdua di suatu hari saat Chanyeol sembuh. Ku rasa seseorang memberi tahunya tentang hubunganku dan Baekhyun. Saat itu Chanyeol kelihatan marah dan segera memanggil pengacara. Aku sudah tau kalau posisiku dalam surat warisannya terancam. Chanyeol pasti mewariskan semua hartanya kepadaku jika bukan karena kejadian itu meskipun Baekhyun sesungguhnya lebih berhak.

Jadi Chanyeol memilihmu sebagai penghambat ambisi Baekhyun, karena jika aku mendapatkan harta itu, maka Baekhyun akan berusaha untuk menikah denganku. Pria itu pengincar harta Chanyeol yang sebenarnya."

"Dan apa bedanya dengan kau?"

"Aku? Aku melakukan semua ini atas kehendak Chanyeol, dia bertanya kepadaku secara langsung. Kau tau, aku dan Chanyeol sangat dekat dan dia selalu percaya kepadaku. Karena itu aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohonginya. Aku menceritakan semuanya tentang hubunganku dan Baekhyun. Maka saat itu juga Chanyeol mengatakan kepadaku untuk mencari siapapun pewaris hartanya selanjutnya dan membawa dia kerumah ini!"

"Astaga, jadi…"

"Karena itulah, kau harus membantuku menjauhkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin kau yang mendampingi bibiku, bukan Pria culas seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti sudah bisa menebak kalau aku bisa mengurusi pemindahan harta itu dengan mudah. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dan harta itu akan segera pindah tangan kepada pewaris berikutnya, yaitu aku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkannya berkuasa di rumah ini sehingga ia bisa bebas menyakitimu. Baekhyun pasti sangat membencimu karena keberadanmu sebagai istriku sudah sangat mengganggunya!"

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan memandang wajah Sehun dengan serius. Ia masih merasakan dekapan erat Sehun di pinggangnya. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong seperti waktu makan malam itu kan?"

"Aku berani bersumpah untuk itu. Aku bahkan merasa lega karena aku tidak sedang sendirian sekarang."

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya kepada bibimu?"

"Dan mengatakan kalau aku menghianati putranya? Aku akan hancur kalau melihatnya hancur. Dia sudah seperti ibu kandungku. Oh Soyeon merawatku semenjak ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan aku. Semenjak itu aku dan Chanyeol benar-benar di besarkan selayaknya saudara serahim dan aku tidak mungkin merusak hati Oh Soyeon karena kecerobohanku tentang bersenang-senang!"

"Akuilah kalau sekarang kau sedang kena batunya!" Jongin berdesis

"Tidak, jika saja aku tidak menjamah Baekhyun. Aku pastikan kalau saat itu Baekhyun sengaja memancingku ke pelukAnnya. Rencananya sangat matang. Jika ia berharap mendapatkan harta itu dari Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun hanya bermimpi karena Chanyeol tidak mencintainya. Satu-satunya hal yang pasti adalah Chanyeol mencantumkan nama Sehun dan Oh Soyeon dalam wasiatnya.

 **TBC**

 **Here is the next chapter,... I am so happy about your review guys...**

 **Meski bukan FF karya saya sendiri saya benar-benar meluangkan waktu saya untuk membaca ulang karya novel ini.**

 **Jawaban pertanyaan :**

 **Q : Endingnya hunkai?**

 **A : Lihat sampai akhir cerita ya..**

 **Q : Kenapa Baekhyun dan Jongin tetap di panggil istri?**

 **A : Meski YAOI saya merasa aneh dengan Suami-Suami, jadi tetap saya panggil istri**

 **Q : Remake ini kenapa Jongin tidak GS saja?**

 **A : Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa menghianati jika Jongin dalam kehidupan nyata adalah pria.**

 **Q : Waktu updatenya kapan?**

 **A : Saya usahakan setiap hari tapi tidak bisa dalam waktu yang sama.**

 **Terima kasih atas pertanyaan yang telah diberikan**

 **Saya masih menunggu review dan pertanyaan dari teman semua.**


	10. Chapter 10

Maka satu-satunya cara hanyalah membuat Chanyeol segera kehilangan nyawa dan mewariskan hartanya kepadaku dan Bibi. Bibi pasti akan segera memindah namakan harta itu atas namaku, lalu Baekhyun akan memaksaku menikahinya dengan berbagai dalih yang membuat bibiku percaya bahwa dialah yang pantas mendampingiku. Lalu dalam waktu singkat…"

"Dia akan membunuhmu?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia merapatkan pelukAnnya di pinggang Jongin lalu mencium bibirnya sejenak. Jongin segera memalingkan wajahnya dan Sehunmenatapnya heran. "Aku fikir kau sudah mengerti!"

"Kau sedang mengambil kesempatan, Oh!"

"Sehun!"Sehun meralat lagi. "Ya, kau tau bagaimana aku. Tapi ini bukan untukku sendiri. Untuk kita bersama. Untuk mempertahankanmu di rumah ini sampai batas waktunya tiba. Juga untuk membuat Baekhyun jera—Seandainya itu bisa!"

"Berapa kau membayar untuk ini!"

"Kau sudah punya harta yang berlimpah!"

"Tapi kau akan segera mengambilnya!"

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan membuat hidupmu makmur setelah harta itu kembali ke tanganku. Aku pastikan kalau kau akan menjadi Pria kalangan menengah ke atas setelah berpisah dariku. Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan harta milik Oh!"

"Aku akan memberikan hartaku yang tidak berkaitan dengan Oh!" Jongin tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu sering melakukan ini Sehun!"

Ia mengucapkan nama Sehun untuk pertama kali lalu melingkarkan tangAnnyadi leher laki-laki itu. Sesaat kemudian, Sehun merasakan bibir Jongin menyelimuti bibirnya. Hangat dan lembut. Tapi seperti itu saja tentunya tidak cukup. Sehunadalah orang yang menggebu, dan ia tidak bisa memungkiri itu saat merasakan dada Jongin menempel di dadanya. Sehun membayangkan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Ia membelai punggung Jongin dan berusaha menjejalkan lidahnya. Jongin terpancing, tentu saja. Dan tindakan Jongin menghisap lidahnya membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meremas pinggul Jongin yang kenyal. Jongin mengerang saat merasakan gairah mulai memenuhi setiap ruas tubuhnya. Terlalu mudah. Sehunsesungguhnya selalu membuat Jongin bergairah setiap laki-laki itu menggodanya. Tapi selama ini Jongin berusaha untuk menahan diri. Dia tidak punya alasan, dan tidak ingin membuat cinta sebagai alasan. Sekarang Jongin merasa kalau dia sudah punya alasan untuk melakukan ini semua.

"Demi Tuhan. Rasamu sangat nikmat, Jongin!"Sehun berbicara dengan agak keras, ia ingin siapapun yang ada disana mendengarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian semuanya bebalik. Sehun yang menguasai Jongin. Ia yang menjamah Jongin lebih banyak. Kedua tangAnnya mengangkat pinggul Jongin sehingga Pria itu tidak lagi menginjak tanah. Ia benar-benar melayang karena keterampilan Sehun dalam hal seperti ini sangat memukau. Laki-laki itu mengenali setiap ruas tubuh Pria seperti mengenali dirinya sendiri. Ia tau dimana dirinya bisa membuat Jongin mengerang, mendesah, merintih. Jongin berusaha melepaskan kendali yang sudah di kuasai oleh Sehun. Jika tidak, ia bisa meledak dan mereka akan bercinta di halaman saat itu juga. Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Jongin mencapai puncak pemikirAnnya saat merasakan bukti gairah Sehun menonjok bagian bawah perutnya. Jika tidak di lepaskan sekarang, maka mereka akan berakhir dengan telanjang. Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dan itu belum cukup untuk membuat SehunmelepaskAnnya. Ia harus memegangi kedua belah pipi Sehun dengan tanganya.

Sedikit keras tapi Sehun pada akhirnya melepaskan Jongin setelah menggigit bibir bawah Jongin dengan lemah. Jongin mencoba menenangkan nafasnya yang menggebu lalu memandangi bagian bawah perutnya yang masih di tempeli oleh Sehun. Sesaat kemudian Jongin memandang wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengAnnya. "Kau sangat mudah terangsang, Oh!"

"Ya, kau cukup ahli dalam hal ini. Kau sangat agresif dan aku menyukainya. Tapi aku yakin kalau kau juga sudah sangat basah!"Sehun mulai kembali meraba Jongin dan berusaha menelisip kedalam celananya.

Jongin menolak dan menjauh. "Kau tidak akan bisa membuktikan apa-apa!"

"Biarkan aku melakukAnnya…"Sehun tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya saat Jongin melarikan diri darinya. "Jongin, kau tidak bia membohongi dirimu terus menerus. Kau menginginkanku!" Teriaknya. Dan langkah demi langkah Sehunberusaha menyamai Jongin. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat Jongin dan Sehun berkejar-kejaran di sekitar taman setelahnya. Pemandangan yang sungguh menyakitkan hati untuk seseorang yang hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan.

"KAU DAN SEHUN, sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?"Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum. Tapi nada suaranya terdengar sangat mengintimidasi. Jongin merasa beruntung karena pada malam sebelumnya, ia merasakan firasat tentang ini sehingga memaksa Sehun untuk memperbincangkan semuanya agar tidak ada satupun dari ucapan mereka yang berbeda. Sehun sangat bermalas-malasan saat itu. Baginya Jongin tidak harus mengatakan apa-apa. Cukup Sehun yang berbohong.

Tapi di saat itu Jongin beranggapan kalau hal itu sangat perlu, bisa saja Baekhyun atau bibinya menarik Jongin kedalam kamar mereka untuk bicara dan hari ini benar- benar terbukti. Baekhyun membawakan pudding coklat sebagai pembuka saat ia menyapa Jongin yang selalu berdiam diri di kamar setiap kali Sehun tidak ada di rumah. Jongin sama sekali kesulitan untuk menolak niat baik yang ia tau tidak tulus.

Tapi bukankah ia sedang berperan sebagai pria lugu yang di nikahi oleh bajingan seperti Sehun? Ia harus terus berpura-pura tidak tau, berpura-pura mempercayai Sehun sepenuhnya.

Hari itu Baekhyun benar-benar mengamati setiap sendi kamar itu seolah-olah dia tidak pernah melihatnya. Jadi dimana selama ini mereka bercinta jika bukan di kamar Sehun? Seharusnya Jongin tidak bertanya karena terlalu banyak kamar di rumah ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin menguping pembicaranny beberapa orang pelayan yang menganggap Jongin sangat tidak beruntung karena menikah dengan laki-laki yang seringkali mendatangi iparnya untuk sekedar memuaskan hasrat kelelakiannya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian pembicaranny mereka berubah saat Mr. Jung masuk kedapur. Jongin yakin kalau semua pelayan tau tentang hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Hanya saja mereka terbiasa untuk tidak terlihat dan tidak bersuara sehingga rahasia itu masih amandan belum sampai di telinga Oh Soyeon. Setelah kejadian semi bercinta di halaman waktu itu, Jongin juga beberapa kali mendengar Baekhyun mengamuk di kamarnya. MrJung memintanya untuk lebih berhati-hati karena saat itu Baekhyun terlihat sangat membencinya. Jika bukan karena Mr. Jung yang mengantarkan pudding coklat itu, Jongin yakin kalau ia tidak akan menyentuhnya. Baekhyun bisa saja memasukkan sesuatu kesana. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Jadi Jongin tetap bisa ber-akting polos dan menyantap pudding coklat itu secara perlahan.

"Kau membuat semua ini sendiri?" Jongin berusaha untuk terlihat sangat ramah.

"Ya, ku rasa kau berkhayal kalau mengira hal itu akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan pernah memasak!" Jawab Baekhyun. Jelas ia sedang berusaha keras untuk bersikap lebih baik. Seandainya Jongin tidak tau tentang segala kelicikAnnya, Jongin pasti tidak akan mendengar kejanggalan dari setiap nada irama yang di ucapkannya.

"Ku rasa Mr. Jung yang membuat. Ini sangat enak, sungguh!"

"Apa alasanmu menikah dengan Sehun? Benarkah kau tidak tau siapa Sehun?"Jongin memandang Baekhyun, berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya.

"Maksudmu kalau dia Oh?"

"Kau cukup cerdas Jongin. Tapi kalau kau berharap setumpuk harta saat menikah dengan Sehun, maka kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Suamiku tidak mewariskan apapun kepadanya. Ia hanya mengurusinya sampai pewarisnya di temukan! Seseorang bernama Kim Kai."

"Benarkah?" Jongin bergindik, ia mulai khawatir saat mendengar kambali nama aslinya di sebut-sebut. Jongin tidak akan meminta Baekhyun membahas tentang Kim Kai jika dia tidak ingin kehilangan kendali dan menarik rambut Baekhyun secara brutal. Setidaknya itulah caranya mempertahankan diri dalam persaingan ketat di rumah bordil milik Soo Man. "Aku tidak mengharapkan itu. Aku sedang menata diri untuk hidup dalam lingkungan ini. Kau pasti tau kalau aku selau kikuk jika berhadapan dengan orang kaya seperti kalian. Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini selamanya. Aku harap setelah Pria itu di temukan, Sehunbersedia meninggalkan semua ini dan memulai hidup baru bersamaku!"

"Kau fikir Sehun akan bersedia meninggalkan kesenangan-kesenangan itu?"

"Kesenangan? Sehun selalu mengeluh tentang ini." Jongin menyuap potongan pudding yang sempat terlupakan. Ia menikmatinya, coklat membuat Jongin merasa lebih percaya diri untuk menghadapi Baekhyun. Ia memandang Baekhyun dengan seksama. Sangat cantik, kulitnya kemerahan dan indah. Dia benar-benar Pria yang hidup dalam gelimang perawatan mahal. Bukan hal aneh jika Sehun sempat tergoda untuk menidurinya. Sayangnya Oh Sehun sepertinya tidak akan memberikan hatinya pada siapapun. Jongin merasa sebersit rasa kecewa hadir di hatinya mengingat itu. Tapi ia berusaha tersenyum lagi. Sejak awal Jongin sudah mencegah hatinya untuk berharap.

"Kau tau kalau Sehun sudah mempermainkan banyak Pria? Dia bahkan sudah berkali-kali gagal menikah, Sehun menganggap pernikahan adalah mainan!"

"Astaga!" Jongin pura-pura terkejut. Ia berusaha menampilkan mimik tersinggung dalam raut wajahnya. Pada kenyatannynya tentu saja Jongin tidak perlu merasa tersinggung. Sehun memang seperti itu dan dia membicarakan pernikahAnnyadengan sangat ringan seolah-olah pernikahAnnya sama seperti membeli dan mengganti pakaian. Banyak Pria yang akan menyerahkan dirinya jika mendengar iming-iming pernikahan dan Sehun menggunakan iming-iming itu untuk melengkapi kehendaknya yang tinggi. Jongin rasa, Pria yang di iming-imingi oleh Sehun selama ini adalah Pria-Pria seperti Baekhyun. Mungkin semua istri Sehun sebelumnya bersikap mirip dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau jangan tersinggung, Jongin. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa! Aku hanya

ingin kau berhati-hati dengan laki-laki."

 _Aku sudah terlalu sering melakukAnnya._ Gumam Jongin dalam hati. Ia menanti ucapan Baekhyun selanjutnya. Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah menghasutnya. Tentu saja, karena setelah itu Baekhyun segera melanjutkan ucapAnnya.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama sangat percaya kepada suamiku. Tapi kenyatannynya, Chanyeol mecintai pria lain sampai akhir hayatnya. Aku berusaha untuk tetap ada di sampingnya.

Tapi, Pria itu bahkan berhasil membujuk suamiku untuk mencantumkan namanya dalam harta warisan."

Pandangan Jongin berubah tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Chanyeol akan melakukan itu jika ia tau istrinya berselingkuh dengan sepupunya. Jika Chanyeol memang merencanakan semua ini, termasuk memaksa Sehun mencari Kim Kai yang sebenarnya sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu, Artinya Chanyeol ingin semuanya menjadi sulit. Chanyeol pasti tau kalau Jongin sangat membencinya, dan Chanyeol akan mengira kalau Jongin akan mempersulit semua ini hingga Baekhyun menyerah. Atau bisa saja Chanyeol sudah mengira kalau Jongin tidak menginginkAnnya, tapi Sehun akan berakting kalau Kim Kai bukanlah orang yang mudah di urus.

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi, ocehan Baekhyun membuatnya merasa sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. Tapi Jongin tidak mungkin

mengusir Baekhyun begitu saja. "Aku sangat menyesal mendengar itu. Tapi ku rasa Sehun tidak begitu, aku sangat mempercayainya. Kegagalan dalam pernikahan juga bukan keinginAnnya, ku rasa!"

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencari laki-laki baik sebagai suamimu, Jongin? Kau bisa menderita jika bersama Sehun. Dia tidak akan mempertahankanmu seperti yang kau harapkan!"

"Mungkin benar. Itu akan terjadi." Kali ini ekspresi Jongin sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi aku hanya akan berusaha menikmati semuanya sampai kami benar-benar berpisah. Akuakan mengingatnya, mencintainya dan merindukannya seumur hidupku."

Baekhyun terdengar putus asa. Ia memandang Jongin yang mungkin terlihat sangat bodoh karena mencintai orang seperti Sehun. Tapi Jongin bukanlah orang yang bodoh, Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti itu karena sudah gagal untuk menghasut Jongin Kim untuk pergi dari hidup Oh Sehun. Jika saja Baekhyun segera keluar, maka Jongin pasti akan tertawa, tapi Baekhyun memandanginya terlalu lama, sangat lama hingga kegugupan Jongin menjalar kembali.

"Aku tidak percaya kau sepolos ini Jongin."Baekhyun menggeram. "Kau berasal dari belahan dunia mana? Bagaimana mungkin kau masih mempercayai bajingan seperti Sehun?"

Jongin tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Tidak perlu menjawab karena perdebatan hanya akan semakin memperpanjang waktu Baekhyun untuk berada di kamarnya. Jongin masih ingin tidur, ingin menutup telinga dari segala kata-kata penuh hasutan Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun berfikir kalau Jongin mudah di hasut, dia salah. Jongin terlalu lama hidup di dunia yang suram. Hasutan apapun sama sekali tidak akan pernah berarti untuknya.

OH SEHUN TERBANGUN LEBIH CEPAT dari biasanya. ia menggeliat memandangi sinar mata hari yang masuk ke kamarnya dengan gamblang. Semalaman, Sehun hanya mendengar cerita dari Jongin tentang hasutan-hasutan Baekhyun kepadanya. Ternyata menikmati kecemburuan seorang pria sangat menyenangkan. Baekhyun sepertinya tidak mengira kalau Sehun dan Jongin adalah musuh yang lihai. Tidak, Jongin-lah musuh yang lihai. Dan Sehun berbahaya. Sehuntersenyum mengingat pemikirAnnya barusan. Jongin juga menggeliat, menarik perhatian Sehun. Pria itu memeluk selimutnya dan masih tidur dengan nyaman di lantai. KelihatAnnya Jongin bahkan pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk di bandingkan tidur di lantai sehingga lantai menjadi tempat yang cukup nyaman untuknya saat ini. Sayang sekali Sehuntidak bisa menyentuhnya. Ia belum mendapat kesempatan lagi. Meskipun mereka sudah pernah berciuman dengan sangat panas, Jongin tetap sulit di jamah. Ia tidak akan bersedia di sentuh kecuali untuk kesenangan Oh Soyeon yang suka melihat kemesraan mereka. Tapi sesuatu yang mendekati ciuman seperti waktu itu benar- benar tidak terjangkau lagi oleh Sehun. Dia tidak akan tahan dengan ini, seharusnya ia bisa menaklukkan Jongin karena Jongin adalah Pria yang sangat mudah tersulut. Tapi kenyatannynya, Jongin cukup hati-hati untuk tidak membuat dirinya di ganggu dengan gairah apapun. Yang perlu Sehun lakukan hanya memancing gairahnya, maka ia akan mendapatkan Jongin. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

 _Tuhan, bagaimana cara medapatkAnnya?_ Sehun membatin sambil mengangkat tangAnnya dengan khidmat. Bunyi ponselnya mengejutkan Sehun. Ia memandang pesan dari Chen beberapa saat.

 _Ku dengar pagi ini Baekhyun menyuruh_

 _Salah seorang pelayan dapur_

 _Untuk mengambil pakaian kotor di kamarmu_

 _Setelah itu Baekhyun meminta pelayan itu_

 _Untuk melaporkan apa yang dia lihat_

 _Kau harus membuat kejutan, Sehun!_

(Sender: Chen!)

Sehun mendesah. Baekhyun benar-benar curiga. Mungkin sosok yang selama ini Jongin tampilkan terlalu sempurna sehingga ketidak percayanny timbul di hati Baekhyun. Pria itu sampai bangun sepagi ini hanya untuk memata-matainya. Tapi Sehun tersenyum, jalan keluarnya sudah terbuka, jalan yang wajar yang bisa menyulut hasrat Jongin kepadanya.

"Psstt…, Jongin!"Sehun mencoba membangunkan Jongin. Pria itu menggeliat, mungkin mengira suara Sehun adalah suara nyamuk. "Jongin, bangun!" Bisikan Sehun kali ini lebih keras, tapi Jongin masih tak bergeming. Pesan dari Chen masuk lagi.

 _Bersiap-siaplah bung!_

 _Pelayan itu bergerak dari dapur_

 _Dalam waktu beberapa menit,_

 _Ia akan sampai_

 _Di kamarmu/kalian_

Sender: Chen!)

Jongin belum juga terbangun. Sehun melempar bantalnya dan ternyata itu adalah senjata yang ampuh. Jongin terbangun begitu benda itu menghantam wajahnya. Ia terduduk dan melotot kepada Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jeritnya nyaring.

Sehun langsung menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya lalu memberi isyarat agar Jongin mendekat. Dengan perasanny yang masih kesal, Jongin mendekat dan bertolak pinggang dihadapannya. Sehun menunjukkan pesan dari Chen kepada Jongin dan sikap kesal Jongin sirna.

"Sekarang ambillah bantal-bantal itu, Jongin—Tidak. Tidak perlu, singkirkan saja selimutmu dan buka sedikit pintu kamar!"

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Apa yang seharusnya di lihat seorang pelayan jika menyelinap ke kamar pengantin baru?"

"Dia akan mengetuk pintu Sehun, sudah cukup jika aku berbaring di ranjangmu."

"Dia harus melihat yang lebih luar biasa lagi, sayang! Aku ingin membuat Baekhyun meradang!"

Bunyi ketukan langkah menaiki tangga mulai terdengar. Sehun segera menarik Jongin ke ranjangnya dan memaksa untuk membuka T-shirtnya. Jongin melotot tak percaya. Sehun benar-benar ingin memperlihatkan kemesranny di depan orang itu?

Jongin lebih Shock lagi saat Sehun sudah berhasil membuat tubuh bagian atasnya benar-benar polos, ia menyelimuti Jongin sebatas pinggang lalu memandangi Jongin sejenak saat Pria itu menyilangkan tangan untuk menyembunyikan putingnya.

"Ayolah, Kau tidak perlu bertindak seperti seorang perjaka!" bisik Sehun. Suara langkah semakin jelas dan sepertinya itu membuat keduanya semakin cemas.

"Sekarang cium aku!"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi ‗aku akan menghabisimu karena ini' sebelum ia melingkarkan lengAnnya di leher Sehun. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berciuman lagi, sangat dalam sampai Jongin tidak tau mengapa ia menjadi sangat liar. Dalam waktu singkat, Sehun sudah berhasil membuatnya mendesah saat puncak putingnya bergesekkan dengan dengan kulit Sehun. Erangan kenikmatan tergambar jelas dari kedalaman ciumannya dan sepertinya Sehun sangat menikmatinya. Puncak putingnya bergelanyar dan mengeras dengan cepat, terlebih saat Sehun menyentuhnya. Sehun benar-benar membuat Jongin meremas rambutnya karena tersengal-sengal. Sehun benar kalau Jongin sangat sensitif.

Sebuah sentuhan kecil bisa membuatnya bergairah dengan sangat cepat dan itu bisa saja menjadi pembuka dari semuanya. Hari ini masih pagi, Tapi Sehun berhasil membuat Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang sekali lagi.

Pria itu merangkak di atas tubuhnya, duduk di pinggangnya dan masih berusaha memberikan ciuman terbaiknya. Rambut-rambut Jongin menyentuh pipinya, beberapa menyusup ke dalam telinga dan menambahkan sensasi nikmat yang tak terelakkan. Tiba-tiba, Jongin merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang, Sehun sedang membalasnya.

Sekarang laki-laki itu sudah berada di atasnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya untuk menciumi leher Jongin dengan cara-cara khusus yang memabukkan. Pintu terbuka sedikit mengahasilkan bunyi klik yang sangat halus, Jongin memperlebar pandangannya dan melihat seseorang berdiri disana. Seorang pria muda yang pastinya datang karena permintannyBaekhyun. Begitu melihat tatapan Jongin, pria muda itu menunduk dan segera pergi.

Seharusnya semuanya berhenti, seharusnya selesai sampai disini. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak perduli dan beralih ke sisi tubuh Jongin yang lain. Kedua tangAnnya masih berusaha meremas puting Jongin dengan sangat berirama. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Jongin lakukan selain mendesah. Ia ingin berhenti tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya tidak ingin kenikmatan berhenti smapai di situ saja. Tapi jika terus seperti ini, Jongin akan membuat Sehun menakhlukkAnnya. Ia sedang merasakan sesuatu di hatinya sekarang dan perasanny itu bisa saja terus berkembang jika interaksi intim ini terus berlanjut. Jongin ingin menjerit, meminta Sehun berhenti menggerayangi tubuhnya, meminta Sehun berhenti melumat putingnya. Tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang berhasil keluar.

Getar-getar halus sudah merasuk, dan Jongin hanya bisa terisak meratapi kegagalannya kali ini. Sehun tidak perduli. Jongin berduka untuk ketidak perdulian Sehun terhadap penderitann hatinya.

"Astaga, Sehun! Setidaknya yakinkan kalau pintu kalian tertutup rapat!"

Akhirnya Sehun berhenti. Ia memandangi Oh SoyeonOh yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir. Jongin segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia tidak berani memandangi Oh Soyeon saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"Oh Soyeon melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

"Maaf . Aku tidak menyadari mengenai pintu itu!"

Oh Soyeon menghela nafas lalu menutup pintu. Sejenak suasana hening, hingga isakan yang tertahan dari mulut Jongin keluar. Terdengar jelas meskipun sangat halus. Sehun segera memandangi Jongin yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tidak, Jongin tidak boleh menyembunyikan apa-apa darinya. Sehun berkeras untuk melihat Jongin, ia memegangi dagu Pria itu keras-keras dan melihat kedalam matanya. Jongin mungkin menangis, mungkin juga ia sudah berhasil menghapus airmatanya sehingga tidak sejumputpun noda basah ada di wajahnya. Tapi wajah itu benar-benar sedang menggambarkan kemalangan yang menghancurkan hati Sehun. Jongin bersedih? Sudah beberapa minggu belakangan ini Jongin selalu tertawa dan tersenyum. Bahkan ia merespon dengan sikap lucu saat Sehun menggodanya. Tapi saat ini Jongin kembali seperti saat-saat pertamanya berada di rumah ini. Kali ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan di bandingkan dengan yang biasa Sehun lihat.

"Ada apa?"Sehun mengendurkan genggamAnnya pada dagu Jongin. Jongin sangat cengeng, ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Sehun dan menagis sejadi-jadinya. Jika begini Jongin terdengar sangat manja. Sehunmembalas pelukan Jongin dan mengelus-elus punggungnnya.

Ia merasakan kulit Halus Jongin seolah-olah memanjakan telapak tangannya. Jongin tidak bicara

beberapa saat hingga ia bisa lebih tenang lalu menatap Sehun lagi sejenak setelah menghapus air matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan pada putingnya dan berusaha memakai pakaianya kembali.

"Jongin, kau belum menjawab pertanyannyku. Ada apa?"

"Gagal melakukan Seks pada pagi hari bisa membuat seorang Pria tertekan." Jongin menjawab dengan itu. Ia berhasil membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan sekarang!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Bibimu datang menjemput kita untuk sarapan. Kita harus segera turun!"

Sehun turun dari ranjang dan memeluk Jongin dari belakang. "Itu semua bisa menunggu!" ia berbisik dalam jarak yang sangat dekat di telinga Jongin.

Jongin menolak dan melepaskan dirinya dengan mudah dari pelukan Sehun. Ia sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiAnnya kembali lalu memandang Sehun kesal. Jongin sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan Oh manapun. Jadi berhentilah menyerangku!"

"Tapi tadi, kita hampir saja bercinta jika bibiku tidak datang. Seharusnya aku mengunci pintu! Aku akan memastikAnnya lain kali!"

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Oh. Kita tidak akan melakukAnnya lagi!"

"Apa?"Sehun terdegar sangat terkejut. "Bagaimana dengan misi menjauhkan Baekhyun dariku? Bagaimana dengan kelangsungan hidupmu sebagai istriku?"

"Aku ingin membatalkan perjanjian itu, Sehun!"

"Lalu kau ingin memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai Kai."

Sehun memelankan suaranya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jongin untuk mengucapkan nama "Kim Kai." Dengan bisikan yang sangat halus. Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya seketika. "Aku hanya ingin membatalkan perjanjian tentang bermesran di depan bibimu atau siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Aku tidak butuh jaminan hidup apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu segera keluar dari rumah ini dan tidak melihat Oh manapun lagi sepanjang hayatku.

Kau berjanji untuk mempercepat proses pengalihan harta itu, kan? Sekarang usahakanlah lebih maksimal lagi. Dan aku akan segera pergi!"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Karena aku sudah bosan menjadi pelacur! Bermesranny denganmu, lalu mendapat bayaran atau jaminan hidup sama saja dengan aku menjual diri…"

"Tapi melayani satu laki-laki dalam jangka waktu berbulan-bulan kedepan jauh lebih baik daripada melayani lima orang laki-laki yang berbeda dalam semalam!"

Sehun mulai marah, "Kau tidak sedang menjual dirimu padaku, kita begini karena kau harus membantu segala hal untuk kelancaran proses…"

"Ya!" Potong Jongin. Kata-kata Sehun mulai membuat emosinya meninggi "Ya, aku akan pergi sekarang. Dan aku akan berusaha membayar tiga ratus juta dolar itu segera!" Jongin berjalan kelemari dan mulai mengeluarkan pakaiAnnya dari sana. Ia membuat Sehun frustasi, Jongin juga tidak bisa menghindari kalau ia nyaris tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia nyaris menangis dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa tinggal karena Sehun. Karena Jongin mulai menaruh harapan yang mustahil. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya berharap karena itu pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatnya merasa sakit. Jongin sudah bosan tersakiti. Pergi sekarang lebih baik, maka sakit hati yang dirasakAnnya akan lebih sedikit.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

_"_ _AKU AKAN PERGI SEKARANG. Dan aku akan berusaha membayar tiga ratus juta dolar itu segera!"_

Kata-kata itu akan membuat Jongin menyesal. Begitu kata-katanya berakhir, Sehun langsung menyeretnya untuk mengurungnya di dalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamar itu juga. Terpaksa, Sehun tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin Jongin pergi karena…

Sehun mendesah, dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti karena apa. Mungkin karena semuanya sudah terlanjur berjalan seperti ini. Seorang pelayan dan Oh Soyeon melihat kemesranny merekaberdua pagi ini. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi bila setelah itu terjadi Jongin malah berniat pergi? Rumah tangga mereka sangat labil. Itu yang akan orang- orang katakan. Seakan tidak cukup, Sehun juga mengunci kamarnya dari luar. Dia tidak ingin seseorang masuk ke kamarnya dan meloloskan Jongin.

Pria itu bisa saja pergi tanpa sepengetahuAnnya. Di saat Oh Soyeon bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi— karena ia melihat Jongin tidak ikut sarapan—maka Sehun akan menjawab kalau Jongin

kelelahan. Alasan yang logis setelah Oh Soyeon menyaksikan apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Oh Soyeon fikir, Jongin merasa malu karena Pria itu melihat Jongin setengah telanjang. Sehun tertawa getir, Jongin bahkan tidak akan perduli jika yang melihatnya telanjang pagi ini adalah laki-laki.

Hal itu lebih baik bila di bandingkan Sehun harus melihat Jongin berjalan menenteng tas pakaiAnnya di jalan kecil antara pohon-pohon pinus yang tinggi. Tidak akan ada kendaranny umum di hari libur seperti sekarang. Memasuki bulan ke tiga mengenal Jongin, Sehun harus mengakui kalau Jongin mudah berubah-ubah. Ia harap Jongin berhenti memikirkan niatnya untuk pergi setelah hari ini terlewati. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengakui kalau rumah tanpa Jongin akan sangat sepi.

Televisi di ruang tengah tidak menyala seperti biasanya. Dapur juga sangat hening karena tidak ada yang menjejali Mr. Jung dengan pertanyanny seputar resep masakan. Dan entah, hari ini Sehun akan melihat Jongin tertawa seperti biasanya atau tidak.

Sehun fikir seks bisa meningkatkan suasana hati Jongin menjadi lebih baik. Ciuman panas mereka yang pertama cukup menunjukkAnnya. Selama beberapa minggu setelah itu, Jongin terlihat sangat ceria. Tapi sekarang Jongin kembali ke dirinya yang paling tidak Sehun sukai. Ia masih tampak ceria saat bertolak pinggang di hadapan Sehun pagi ini. Masih ceria saat Sehun menanggalkan pakaiAnnya, saat mereka berciuman. Lalu apa yang terjadi sehingga tiba-tiba Jongin menangis? Dia punya trauma? Entahlah.

Suasana hati Sehun semakin buruk saat Baekhyun menghampirinya di ruang kerja. Pria itu benar-benar membuat Sehun kewalahan dengan sikapnya yang berubah- ubah. Tidak, sebenarnya Jongin juga berubah-ubah. Tapi Sehun menyukai Jongin. Sehun rasa, ia membenci Baekhyun bukan karena sikapnya yang berubah-ubah. Tapi karena Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kecewa kepada Sehun menjelang akhir hayatnya. Chanyeol tidak marah saat itu, Saat Sehun mengakui kalau ada sesuatu antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Sehun juga tidak pernah membela diri dengan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun menggodanya.

Tidak akan pernah. Lagi pula Chanyeollah orang yang paling tau, seperti apa Oh Sehun. Sehun hanya tidak suka melewatkan kesempatan jika ada Pria yang mau melemparkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Sehun. Meskipun begitu, ekspresi kecewa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bisa di tutup-tutupi. Saat itulah Chanyeol memerintahkan Sehun untuk mencari Kim Kai dengan keyakinan kalau Pria itu akan mempersulit segala prosesnya. Tapi ternyata Kai yang sudah mengubah namanya menjadi Jongin dengan sangat mudah menyerahkan harta itu begitu saja. Sayangnya ia sudah membuat Sehun tertarik dan mempertahankAnnyameskipun seharusnya Sehun membuangnya dan berpura-pura kalau Kai tidak bisa di temukan. Atau Chanyeol sudah menduga kalau Sehun akan tertarik kepada Jongin?

"Aku dengar kalian bercinta pagi ini!" Desis Baekhyun, ia pura-pura memandangi buku-buku di dalam rak dengan cermat. Sehun juga berpura-pura untuk tidak begitu perduli dengan keberadannynya.

"Kau mengintip?"

"Untuk apa aku mengintip? Bibi yang menceritakan kepadaku! Kau sampai lupa menutup pintu? Atau sengaja ingin pamer?"

"'Seorang pelayan membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Suasana hatiku sedang sangat baik, jadi aku tidak akan mempermasalahkAnnya."

"Apa yang menarik dari dia, Sehun?"

"Karena dia bukan istri kakakku. Atau setidaknya bukan Pria yang pernah di nikahinya, dan bukan Pria yang dekat dengan bibiku sebagai menantunya!"Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah kaku. Ada amarah terselip dalam mimik wajahnya. Baekhyun berusaha menahan ledakannya dan duduk di dekat Sehun.

"Jadi karena aku adalah istri Chanyeol? Kau ingin meninggalkanku? Melupakan kesepakatan kita?"

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Malam itu sudah ku katakan padamu. Aku akan menjadikanmu pewaris jika kau menikah denganku. Aku akan membuatmu kaya dalam limpahan harta yang sejatinya akan menjadi milikmu. Dan malam itu kau mengatakan ya'!"

"Aku mengatakan itu hanya karena ingin tidur denganmu. Jadi berhentilah mengatakan itu sebagai kesepakatan. Kita tidak pernah punya kesepakatan apa-apa. Yang terjadi di antara kita hanya kesenangan dan sudah berakhir. Aku sudah menikah."

"Ya, dan kau akan meninggalkAnnya dalam satu atau dua bulan seperti yang lainnya."

"Bagaimana kalau lebih lama?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena marah ia menghentakkan kakinya kelantai meminta perhatian. Sehun hanya melirik sejenak dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Bajingan kau, Sehun! Kau ingin menguasai harta itu sendiri begitu kau mendapatkAnnya!"

"Darimana kau yakin aku sudah mendapatkannya? Kau fikir Aku sudah menemukan Kim Kai?"

"Aku juga sedang menyelidiki tentang Kim Kai. Dan sejauh ini, kabar yang ku terima adalah, dia sudah di umumkan mati setelah menghilang lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Pria itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Itu berarti kau memiliki harta itu sekarang dan kau ingin menikmatinya sendirian!"

Sehun menghela nafas lega. Ia fikir Baekhyun mengetahui siapa Jongin sebenarnya. Untung saja Jongin punya kecendrungan untuk selalu terlihat dewasa, ia mengakui dirinya sebagai Jongin dan mengatakan kepada banyak orang kalau usianya tiga tahun lebih tua dari usia yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya itu bisa menyamarkan jejak Kim Kai. Identitas Pria itu berhenti sampai di Korea. Inilah akibat mudahnya akses identitas palsu di Negara ini. Sebelum berpindah ke Jepang, Chanyeol sudah meresmikan nama Jongin sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku sehingga Kim Kaibenar-benar menghilang, terkubur bersama ibu angkatnya di dalam tanah.

"Ini harta keluarga!" Akhirnya Sehun membela diri. "Aku tidak menikmatinya sendirian. Aku juga tidak memilikinya sendirian. Aku hanya memegang saham yang Chanyeol miliki, jangan kau fikir mempunyai saham berarti sama dengan memiliki semua harta Oh. Kalau kau ingin bertindak seperti itu, maka kau harus meniduri banyak Oh di dunia ini!"

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku!"

"Hentikanlah Baekhyun. Apapun rencanamu untuk memisahkan kami tidak akan pernah berhasil. Karena baik aku maupun Jongin akan tau kalau itu adalah ulahmu."

Baekhyun tertawa masam. "Aku tidak perlu susah payah untuk itu. Kau akan meninggalkAnnya sendiri suatu saat nanti. Aku tau siapa kau Sehun!"

"Yah, mungkin begitu. Tapi aku pastikan kau bukan pilihan selanjutnya setelah aku dan Jongin berpisah. Aku sudah jera dengan akibat bermain-main denganmu. Kau juga menghasut Jongin kan? Dia tiba-tiba saja bertanya banyak hal kepadaku. Aku rasa tindakanmu sudah sangat keterlaluan!"Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya sambil melirik jam tangAnnya. Sudah sore, ia teringat kepada Jongin yang di kurungnya di kamar mandi. Apa kabar dengan Pria itu, mungkin dia sudah pingsan karena kelaparan. Jongin tidak sarapan pagi dan sudah melewatkan makan siang.

"Kita sudahi pembicaranny hari ini. Aku harus melihat istriku di kamar!"

Sehun rasa, Baekhyun sudah cukup bijaksana dengan diam. Semula ia fikir, Baekhyun akan mengancam Sehun dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi di antara mereka kepada Oh Soyeon. Tapi Sehun tau kalau Baekhyun juga tidak ingin terbuang dari keluarga Oh, dia pasti akan semakin hati-hati dalam bertindak. Sudahlah, sekarang yang ada di otak Sehun hanya Jongin. Ia berjalan dalam ritme yang sangat cepat demi melihat keadanny Jongin. Setibanya di kamar, suasana benar-benar hening.

Pagi tadi Jongin berteriak dan mencaci maki, Jongin menunjukkan betapa jalangnya dia melalui kata-kata dan tindakAnnya. Tapi kali ini tidak, mungkin Jongin sudah lelah, mungkin tenggorokAnnya sudah kering. Astaga, Sehun benar-benar menyiksa Jongin seharian ini. Ia berusaha secepat mungkin menyambar pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Jongin tertidur disana.

Begitu mendengar langkah kaki Sehun, Jongin membuka matanya. Pria itu cukup awas dan memandangi Sehun dengan galak.

"Aku fikir kau benar-benar tidur!"Sehun bergumam.

Jongin segera berdiri dan berlari keluar, untungnya Sehun segera mengganjal pintu kamar mandi dengan kakinya saat menyadari kalau Jongin ingin membalasnya dengan cara yang sama. Jongin menyerah, ia keluar dari kamar tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tanpa mengganti pakaiAnnya dan segera mendarat di dapur. Sehunmengikutinya saat berfikir Jongin mungkin berniat melarikan diri meskipun tanpa membawa apa-apa. Tapi ternyata, Jongin memasak Spageti dalam porsi yang banyak lalu melahapnya di tempat itu juga, masih di dalam wajan. Jongin duduk di lantai dan memilin-milin spagetinya dengan garpu, memasukkan ke mulutnya, mengunyah-ngunyahnya beberapa saat dan menelAnnya dengan nikmat. Sehunmerasa lega melihat kejadian itu, Jongin hanya kelaparan dan tidak berniat pergi.

"Ambilkan aku air!" Perintahnya dengan mulut yang penuh.

Sehun mengabulkan permintannynya dan menyajikan segelas air dingin di hadapan Jongin. Ia meneguk air putih yang berembun itu beberapa kali lalu kembali makan dengan gaya jenaka. Jongin membuat Sehun tidak berhenti memandanginya.

Beberapa lama kemudian Jongin mulai kehilangan ekspresi kelaparAnnya dan kembali makan dengan cara yang sopan.

"Ku fikir kau mau pergi!" Akhirnya Sehun berbicara.

Jongin mengambil beberapa jumput Spageti dengan tangan kirinya dan memasukkAnnya kedalam mulut. Sehun kira dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban, tapi setelah menelan suapannya yang barusan, Jongin berkata dengan santai.

"Kau mengurungku di kamar mandi seharian. Aku kedinginan, kelaparan…"

"Kenapa tidak berteriak saja minta makan?"

"Kau tidak ada di kamar, kan? Aku sudah melakukAnnya! Aku memintamu memberikanku makanan meskipun aku harus menyantapnya di kamar mandi."

"Kau sanggup makan di kamar mandi?"

"Aku bahkan pernah melakukan hal yang lebih menjijikkan dari itu!"

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau tidak berfikir untuk pergi lagi, kan Jongin? Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu."

"Aku rasa tidak. Kelaparan hari ini membuatku membayangkan kelaparan yang akan ku alami jika meninggalkan rumah ini."

"Ya, kau bisa saja terpaksa memberikan tubuhmu pada anjing-anjing brengsek di luar sana demi sepotong roti. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Sudah ku bilang, kan? Melayani satu laki-laki selama beberapa bulan lebih baik bila di bandingkan melayani banyak laki-laki dalam semalam. Apa lagi dengan bayaran sepotong Roti. Kau terlalu berharga untuk itu."

Jongin meneguk air minumnya lebih banyak lalu menyodorkan sisa spagetinya kepada Sehun. Ia tidak suka mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya untuk saat ini.

"Habiskanlah, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi! Perutku sudah penuh!"

"Kau mau menyuruhku menyantap makanan sisa?"

"Percayalah, kau harus mencoba makan makanan sisa sesekali, agar kau bisa menghargai hidup."

Tawa Sehun meledak sejenak lalu memandang Jongin lagi. "Kau punya cara agar aku tidak melupakanmu dengan mudah, Jongin. Satu ciumanmu membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di kantor karena yang ada dalam fikiranku hanya segera pulang dan bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah pagi ini? Kau tidak tau apa yang ada di otakku setiap kali dirimu ikut serta di dalamnya."

"Ya, Aku tau. Kau akan membayangkan bercinta denganku di atas Yacth, di bawah sinar matahari, atau menelanjangiku di halaman belakang, lalu berlarian di antara pohon pinus itu.."

"Astaga, kau bisa memikirkan hal itu? Bagaimana kau tau?"

Jongin mendesah. "Kebanyakan laki-laki cabul sepertimu berfikiran sama dan aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang berharap bisa melihatku bertelanjang sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan sehari-hari lalu bercinta di alam bebas!"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengambil wajan yang berada di hadapan Jongin. Ia memakannya dan Jongin terperangah. Sehun benar-benar mau makan makanan sisa?

"Kau tidak akan makan malam karena spageti ini, kan? Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan makan malam." Gumam Sehun dengan mulut penuh.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**BAEKHYUN SEMAKIN MENUNJUKKAN BELANGNYA.** Ia tidak segan lagi menyiksa Jongin tanpa kamuflase. Terkadang Baekhyun membuat Jongin takut setelah memasukkan es batu ke dalam minyak goreng saat Jongin memasak. Untungnya Jongin cukup lihai melarikan diri agar tidak terpercik minyak panas. Jongin juga pernah jatuh dari tangga karena Baekhyun mendorongnya. Sejauh ini Jongin masih bisa bersabar. Ia hanya mengeluh seorang diri, bahkan tidak juga mengeluh kepada Sehun. Jongin fikir saatnya belum tiba. Tapi saat Baekhyun nyaris membunuhnya karena air dari pipa yang sering di gunakan untuk menyiram bunga berisi listrik menyengatnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak membahayakan diri lagi dengan bertemu Baekhyun. Jongin mengurung diri di kamar merenungkan apa yang akan di lakukannya.

Apakah Baekhyun tidak takut Jongin mengadukan semua perbuatAnnyakepada Oh Soyeon? Sayangnya Jongin tidak melakukan itu. Sehun sangat menyayangi Oh Soyeon dan sangat takut bila sedikit saja sikap yang salah menyinggung Pria itu. Lagi pula Baekhyun pasti bisa berkelit, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu jika tidak yakin bisa membela dirinya.

Jongin rasa dirinya tidak akan bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk melawan Baekhyun. Ia bukan orang yang lemah, terlebih kepada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah berbuat baik kepadanya. Jongin termenung sejenak, mungkin ia akan benar-benar pergi? Jongin membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya.

Ia melipatnya perlahan dan sangat rapi, berharap Sehun segera pulang. Dan benar saja, Sehun segera pulang begitu mendapat telpon dari Chen tentang kejadian hari ini. Semua pelayan itu mungkin tidak akan pernah memberi tahukan apa yang terjadi kepada majikannya. Tapi mereka akan saling bergosip dan tidak canggung untuk mengajak Chen ikut serta. Dan hari ini Chen menelpon Sehun begitu mendapat informasi naas itu.

Sehun sangat khawatir, terlebih saat melihat Jongin mengemasi pakaiAnnya lagi. Ia segera duduk di sisi Jongin dan mengelurakan semua pakaian yang sudah Jongin masukkan ke dalam tas. Jongin tidak boleh pergi karena hal ini. Melihat kelakuan Sehun itu, Jongin menghela nafas lalu memandangnya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Baekhyun bisa menjadi pembunuh. Setiap kali ia mengerjaiku dalam taraf bahaya yang bertambah."

"Lalu kau ingin pergi karena ini?"

"Kau tidak pernah ada di rumah Sehun. Aku takut lepas kendali dan itu akan menyakiti Oh Soyeon. Baekhyun adalah menantu dari anak satu-satunya dan Oh Soyeon sangat menyayangi Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu aku berjanji akan melindungimu!"

"Sudahlah. Kau selalu mengatakan itu, tapi pada kenyatannynya aku sudah terjatuh dari tangga berkali-kali. Baekhyun juga sudah membuatku ketakutan memakan makanan apapun di rumah ini."

"Kau tidak pernah memberi tahu kepadaku. Harusnya kau melaporkan semua hal yang Baekhyun lakukan kepadamu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun yang bisa menyakiti bibimu, kan?"

"Aku bisa mengancam Baekhyun agar tidak melukaimu lagi."

"Dia malah akan semakin brutal, Sehun!" Jongin kembali memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam tas lalu menguncinya rapt-rapat. "Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal di dekat sini. Dan jangan khawatir karena tagihan peginapan akan ku kirimkan kepadamu."

Sehun tersenyum. Fikiran keruhnya perlahan-lahan mulai jernih. Setidaknya Jongin tidak bermaksud pergi darinya. Jongin hanya menghindari Baekhyun dan keributan. Ia tidak akan mengurung Jongin di kamar mandi lagi. Sehun terlalu menyayangi Jongin bila harus membiarkAnnya terkurung, kedinginan dan kelaparan.

Apalagi, musim gugur sudah datang. Tapi Sehun juga tidak akan membiarkan Jongin pergi sendiri sampai ia yakin kalau Jongin memiliki tempat tinggal yang layak dan aman.

"Kemasi beberapa potong pakaianku juga."Sehun berujar. "Pakaian santai saja. Aku tidak akan masuk kerja selama kita berpergian!"

"Kau akan ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Bibiku tidak akan senang kalau kau hanya pergi sendirian. Dia akan membunuhku kalau aku membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia kelihatan lebih bersemangat saat Sehun mengatakan akan pergi bersamanya. Astaga, pernikahan ini fiktif! Jika tidak, Jongin yakin kalau dirinya akan menjadi Pria yang paling bahagia di seluruh dunia. Sayangnya semua yang Sehun tawarkan hanya mimpi dan mungkin Jongin tidak akan memaksakan diri untuk tidak menikmatinya. Setidaknya, meskipun sementara ia tau bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang suami, memiliki mertua seperti Oh Soyeon, dan menyiapkan pakaian suaminya saat akan bepergian.

Jongin menyiapkan semuanya dengan cepat. Ia juga menyiapkan pakaian yang akan Sehun kenakan saat bepergian bersamanya. Sebuah Jeans sudah membuat penampilan Sehun tampak

lebih santai dan Sehun benar-benar tampak gagah. Jongin juga mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya. Kali ini bukan celana pendek dan T-shirt lagi. Ia hanya mengenakan Jeans Skinny yang panjangnya hanya beberapa senti di bawah lututnya di padu dengan kemeja berwarna merah hati. Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat jalang saat bersama dengan Sehun meskipun ia tau kalau Sehun akan tetap menggodanya dengan pakaian sopan seperti itu.

Sehun hanya memperbolehkan Jongin membawa sedikit pakaian. Jongin dan dirinya hanya berlibur. Sehun menekankan kalau ia tidak pernah mengizinkan Jongin untuk pindah. Liburan ini juga Sehun sebut sebagai liburan yang mungkin tidak akan terlupakan dan penuh kenangan di antara mereka mengingat keberadanny Jongin di rumah itu sudah hampir mencapai batas waktu. Tiga bulan kedepan, Jongin akan pergi dan pemikiran itu membuat keduanya sedih.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"Oh Soyeon melengking saat Sehun menyatakan kehendaknya untuk berlibur bersama Jongin. "Aku fikir rumahku membuatmu tidak nyaman, Jongin!"

"Tidak." Jongin mendesak. "Tentu saja ini adalah tempat ternyaman yang pernah aku datangi. Aku hanya merasa bosan."

"Iya, dia merasa bosan karena tidak pernah mengerjakan apa-apa disini. Itu katanya!"Sehun ikut campur.

"Omong kosong. Istrimu mengerjakan semua pekerjanny rumah meskipun aku melarangnya. Kau tidak pergi karena merasa di manfaatkan, Kan? Aku bersumpah sudah jatuh hati padamu dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

"Bibi, Aku dan istriku hanya berlibur untuk beberapa hari. Kami akan kembali. Jadi simpan kesedihanmu itu. Semua pekerjanny ku serahkan kepada Chen dan kalian bisa menelponku kapan saja jika terjadi sesuatu disini. Aku akan segera datang."

"Lalu kemana kalian akan pergi?"

"Jongin mengatakan dia akan mengikutiku kemana saja, tapi aku ingin melihatnya mengenakan bikini. Mungkin ke British Columbia!"Sehun kemudian tersenyum setelah mengutarakan kenakalAnnya. Oh Soyeon kelihatan lebih lega mendengarnya. "Anggap saja kami sedang bulan madu kedua…"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku berdoa agar kalian segera mendapatkan anak. Aku ingin rumah ini ramai dengan keberadanny anak-anak."

Kali ini Sehun tidak begitu merespon. Mereka tidak mungkin memiliki anak. Pernikahan mereka hanya sebuah pernikahan fiktif. Sejenak kemudian Sehunberbicara samar. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

Oh Soyeon memberi anggukan bijaksana. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sehunmenggapai tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat. Mereka meninggalkan rumah itu dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menggunakan fasilitas apa-apa. Ia meninggalkan semuanya dan pergi bersama Jongin dengan angkutan umum. Kali ini mereka akan benar-benar liburan, bulan madu, atau sejenisnya. Hal itu membuat Jongin tertawa di dalam bus yang mereka tumpangi. Sehun memandangnya heran.

"Kau menertawakan apa?"

"Aku menertawakan ucapanmu. Bulan madu apa? Kita belum menikah!"

"Lalu apa lagi yang bisa jadi alasan kita untuk pergi berdua?"

"Ya, baiklah. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Juga melihatku mengenakan bikini."

"Aku tidak akan membawamu ke British Columbia sayang! Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat makam ibuku di Jeonju."

Jongin diam tak bersuara untuk sejenak lalu bergumam. "Aku sangat tersanjung mendapat kehormatan itu!"

"INI RUMAHKU. Aku selalu pulang ke sini setiap libur sekolah saat ayahku masih hidup!"Sehun bercerita saat mereka sarapan pagi di sebuah rumah tua di Jeonju.

Bukan sebuah rumah yang besar, tapi terasa sangat sejuk dalam suasana pedesaanyang asri. Disana sini terdapat banyak foto kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah rela untuk di singkirkan. Tidak ada satupun foto Sehun, seharusnya bisa di mengerti karena sang ibu meninggal saat melahirkan Sehun dan bocah malang yang berada di hadapan Jongin sekarang di besarkan bersama Chanyeol di rumah besar itu, di Seoul.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin melihat makan ibumu?"

""Sebenarnya hari ini aku memang ingin pergi kemari sendirian, tapi karena kau juga mengatakan ingin pergi, maka aku mengajakmu untuk ikut denganku saja. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku dan aku selalu merayakAnnya seorang diri disana semenjak aku dan Chanyeol berpisah karena dia pergi bersamamu ke Jepang."

"Itu artinya sudah delapan kali kau merayakAnnya seorang diri?"

"Ini, baru yang kedelapan, sayang!"

"Ya, baiklah. Berarti besok kau ulang tahun?"

"Kau tidak memberiku selamat?"

"Untuk apa? Kau juga tidak pernah memberikan selamat untuk ulang

tahunku!" Jongin tersenyum lalu berkata lembut. "Selamat ulang tahun, nak! Ibumu

pasti mengatakan itu."

"Lalu, kau mengatakAnnya dengan apa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak suka ada kebahagianny, setelah ini pasti ada kesedihan."

"Kau terlalu pesimis. Selama ini kau selalu mengalami penderitanny karena takut untuk menghadapi kesedihan yang muncul setelah kebahagianny begitu? Jadi tidak ingin bahagia?"

"Jika yang di hadapi hanya kesedihan, maka harapan untuk mendapat kebahagianny besar sebagai ganti itu semua bisa menguatkanku. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bahagia, saat bersama siapapun yang ku punya hanya harapan untuk mendapat kebahagianny. Sayangnya sebelum harapan itu terwujud kebahagianny itu sudah pupus."

"Dan kau masih bisa bertahan hidup karena itu. Kau sangat hebat!"

"Ya, aku terlalu hebat. Karena itu penderitannyku sangat besar."

"Kau terlalu sempurna, karena itu Tuhan ingin bersikap adil pada makhluknya yang lain dengan memberikan sedikit penderitanny padamu."

Jongin menyambut ucapan Sehun dengan senyum. "Terimakasih, Oh!"

"Sehun!" laki-laki itu meralat lagi. "Sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Oh. Aku tidak menyukai nama Oh. Sungguh!"

Kali ini Jongin tertawa. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu Oh lagi."

"Ya, tentu saja! Jangan lakukan itu. Jika ada orang yang bertanya siapa nama

suamimu, cukup katakan Sehun saja!"

"Kau bukan suamiku!"

"Tapi semua orang tau kalau kita sudah menikah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau kalau kau dan aku hanya berpura-pura."

"Ah, Ya! Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Mengapa kau berbohong kepada bibimu? Kau bilang kita akan ke British Columbia. Apakah dia tidak suka kalau kau datang kemari?"

"Bibiku tidak pernah tau kalau aku datang kemari. Aku juga tidak pernah bermaksud membohonginya. Kita hanya menghindari Baekhyun karena Pria itu pasti akan menysul ke British Columbia untuk memata-matai kita. Sayangnya saat dia tiba disana, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa di temuinya."

"Licik!"

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku tidak suka di ganggu olehnya."

"Dia sangat tergila-gila padamu!" Jongin mengambil piring makan Sehun yang sudah kosong lalu menumpuknya menjadi satu. Ia akan mencucinya, untuk sebuah rumah yang di tinggalkan rumah ini terlalu bersih dan sempurna. Sehun mengutus orang untuk merawatnya dan ia rela membayar mahal untuk menjaga keaslian rumah itu sewaktu-waktu. Fikiran Jongin kembali kepada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mengetahui kalau aku adalah Kim Kaidan dia pasti akan memberi

tahu bibimu. Saat itu terjadi, tamatlah riwayatku!"

"Bagi Korea, Kim Kaisudah mati. Kau keluar dari sini sebagai Jongin, kembali kemari juga sebagai Jongin. Kau dan Chanyeol berpisah selama delapan tahun dan yah, setahu orang-orang, Kim Kaiberusia tiga puluh atau tiga puluh satu tahun. Jika bukan karena ucapan Chanyeol aku tidak akan mencarimu. Aku tau kalau Baekhyun sedang menyelidiki tentang Kim Kaidan ia tidak akan menemukAnnya dalam waktu dekat, Sayang! Jadi kau bisa bersantai sampai waktunya tiba."Sehun meraih tangan Jongin kembali.

"Tinggalkan saja itu. Akan ada yang membersihkAnnya nanti. Ibuku sudah menunggu!"

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Jongin tidak bisa menolak sama sekali tentang permintaan Sehun untuk bertemu dengan ibunya. Atau lebih tepanya berkunjung ke makam ibunya. Bunga-bunga kecil di semak-semak sepanjang jalan menuju pemakaman itu menyemarakkan suasana. Jongin tau Korea adalah kota yang indah, tapi dia tidak pernah melihat makam seindah yang di lihatnya di Jeonju.

Begitu sampai di makam orang tua Sehun, Jongin di paksa untuk melihat makam- makam lain yang sama indahnya. Ada sebuah pohon besar yang melindungi makam sehingga suasana pemakaman menjadi sangat teduh. Bunyi kicau burung membuat makam terasa lebih menenangkan di bandingkan tempat wisata manapun.

Sehun duduk disana, diantara makam kedua orang tuanya yang berdampingan. Tangan-ngAnnya membersihkan rumput-rumput liar yang menyembul di sekitar makam. Jongin mendekat dan membantunya. Tidak sepatah katapun yang bisa di dengarnya dari mulut Sehun. Sehun benar-benar diam dan membisu.

"Kau tidak berbicara apa-apa? Seharusnya kau menceritakan sesuatu!"

"Menceritakan apa?"

Sehun angkat bahu. Sepertinya ia memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa saat berada di makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Katakan apa saja!"

"Tentangmu?"

"Kau boleh mengatakan apapun tentangku!"

"Umm, baiklah…" Sea berdehem, ia sedang menyiapkan kata-katanya. Tapi kemudian ucapan Sehun tidak muncul, ia mungkin tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Selang beberapa saat, sepatah kata muncul mengawali semuanya.

"Ayah, ibu, Priaseksi yang bersamaku ini adalah istriku. Yah, aku memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku pernah menikah kepada kalian. Tapi percayalah aku sudah beberapa kali menikah sebelum dengAnnya. Ah, tidak. Aku dan dia tidak menikah. Kami hanya berpura-pura."

Jongin sangat ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun kepada kedua orang tuanya. Semula Jongin fikir, Sehun juga akan membohongi kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berada di alam lain. Tapi sepertinya, Sehun tidak akan menciptakan kebohongan apa-apa. Ia hanya tidak tau harus memulai dari mana.

"Kami datang kemari dengan alasan ingin bulan madu kedua kepada bibi. Tapi bibi malah mendoakan agar kami bisa segera memiliki anak setelah pulang. Jongin tertawa sepanjang jalan kalau mengingatnya. Ah, aku hampir lupa. Nama pria ini Jongin…ku rasa hanya Jongin. Aku menambahkan nama Kimuntuk menipu Bibi."Sehun menoleh kepada Jongin sesaat. Pria itu menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Tidak, teruslah bicara!"

Sehun berdesis. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan siapa Pria ini sebenarnya.

Dia Kim Kai. Dia Pria yang pergi dengan Chanyeol ke Jepang.

Harusnya aku berterimakasih padanya karena membawa Chanyeol pergi, jika tidak, aku tidak akan pernah merasa sendiri dan datang kesini untuk melarung rindu

kepada kalian."Sehun diam sejenak lalu menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Ibu, Pria ini membuatku ketergantungan kepadanya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

AKHIRNYA MEREKA BERAKHIR DI SUNGAI HAN. Tempat ini jelas tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Oh karena dari rumah itu Jongin juga bisa melihat keindahan Sungai Han dan _Rocky Mounthain_ di belakangnya meskipun dari kejauhan. Hari ini Jongin benar-benar berhadapan dengan Sungai Han, bukan hanya memandanginya dari balik jendela seperti biasa. Jongin juga cukup tenang karena saat ini Sehun duduk di sampingnya, Bersama-sama memandangi Sungai di sertai angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan beberapa jumput rambutnya. Ternyata mereka sama sekali tidak pergi jauh, Untuk apa pergi jauh-jauh kalau ternyata ada pemandangan indah di belakang rumah sendiri?

Jongin memandangi Jam tangan yang bersandar di pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan seksama. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sejenak dan memandang Sehun begitu menyadari kalau laki-laki itu memperhatikannya. Jongin berusaha tersenyum, ia sangat berterima kasih karena Sehun mengajaknya ke Sungai ini setelah mengunjungi makam ibunya.

"Aku tidak suka kau terus-terusan melihat jam!" Sehun menggerutu sambil melepas jam tangannya dan menyelipkan benda itu dalam-dalam ke saku celananya.

"Sekarang sudah jam dua siang, aku berjanji kita akan pulang sebelum gelap!"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan!"

"Memastikan kapan makan malam tiba? kau masih lapar? Masih ingin makan? Kita sudah makan siang sebelum kemari, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang ingin makan. Aku hanya kebingungan dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Sehun, kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak tadi. Tidak biasanya!"

"Aku hanya mengenang. Dulu aku dan Chanyeol sering kemari saat bolos sekolah. Setelah tamat sekolah, aku dan dia membuat api unggun di sebrang sana!"

Sehun menunjuk kearah sebrang Sungai. "Dia juga menemaniku ke makam orang tuaku beberapa kali. Sewaktu kecil, bagiku Oh Soyeon dan suaminyalah ayah dan ibuku. Tapi begitu kehilangan Chanyeol, aku juga kehilangan mereka. Maksudku, mereka melupakan aku dan meratapi kepergian Chanyeol. Itulah yang membuatku akhirnya sangat rajin datang ke Jeonju setiap kali ada perayanny penting. Dan…"

Sehun memandang Jongin lagi, sama dalamnya dengan pandangan Sehun saat di makam tadi. "Aku minta maaf padamu. Jika di runut, akulah penyebab penderitannymu di Jepang."

Jongin memandang Sehun semakin serius, tapi ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, Jongin menunggu Sehun mengatakAnnya sendiri. Mengatakan mengapa ia akhirnya menjadi orang yang di persalahkan atas penderitanny Jongin selama di Jepang.

Sehun menghela nafas dalam, lalu "Aku merampas Chanyeol darimu. Hari itu adalah puncak dimana aku ingin Chanyeol kembali, aku ingin bibiku tersenyum dan berhenti menangis lagi. Aku menyelidiki kepergian Chanyeol dan mendapatinya di Jepang. Saat itu seharusnya aku mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku membawa Chanyeol kembali demi ibunya."

"Seandainya kau menemuiku saat itu, aku juga tidak tau akan merelakannya atau tidak!"

"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menghindari penderitannymu, kan? Aku bisa saja membawamu serta pulang ke Korea! Aku memang benar-benar sumber masalah dalam keluarga Oh. Karena aku juga Chanyeol mengalami kecelakanny, jika aku tidak menculik Chanyeol untuk pulang, maka dia tidak akan berusaha melarikan diri dan mengalami kecelakanny. Lalu aku berselingkuh dengan istrinya, aku sangat berdosa kepada Chanyeol, orang yang tidak tau terima kasih. Padahal Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggapku seperti orang lain…"

Sehun berhenti mengucapkan kata selanjutnya saat merasakan Jongin mendekat. Pria itu membelai rambutnya yang berada di belakang telinga. Jongin memandangnya serius lalu tersenyum.

"Di Jepang, aku tidak hanya mendapatkan penderitanny saja. Aku juga mendapatkan kesenangan. Meskipun di bawah Soo Man aku menderita, tapi Soo Man sudah seperti ayah bagiku, dia hanya tidak tau bagaimana cara anak buahnya memperkerjakanku. Aku juga punya teman di Jepang, Suho juga ku temui disana. Aku juga pernah tertawa, jadi berhentilah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jika aku di Korea, belum tentu nasibku lebih baik dibandingkan dengan saat-saat aku di Jepang."

"Harusnya kau bertemu dengan aku dulu sebelum dengan Chanyeol."

"Lalu?"

"Akan ku tawarkan diriku dan ranjangku kepadamu!"

Jongin tertawa. "Apakah kau selalu menawarkan hal itu kepada semua Pria?"

"Hanya kepada Pria yang menarik dan ku fikir dia tertarik. Aku tidak akan menawarkan apa-apa kepada Pria yang tidak tertarik dengan hal itu!"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku tertarik?"

Sehun terdiam lama. "Firasat! Tidak, dari pandanganmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku tau kalau saat itu kau tertarik padaku!"

"Sayangnya aku sudah terlalu berhati-hati untuk menaruh hati kepada laki-laki."

"Ya, kau pernah mengatakAnnya. Karena itu kau menolak, Kan? Kau takut akan mencintaiku. Tunggu dulu!"Sehun mengingat-ingat. "Saat kau menangis waktu itu, Kau merasakan sesuatu?"

Jongin megangguk. "hanya terbersit. Tapi aku sakit setiap kali seberkas harapan muncul."

"Itu yang ku maksud dengan penderitannymu, Jongin. Mungkin kau merasa cukup bahagia di Jepang. Tapi keadanny disana bahkan membuatmu takut untuk bermimpi. Aku sangat bertanggung jawab dengan hal…"Sehun terdiam sekali lagi, sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di keningnya, beberapa saat kemudian, wajah Jongin sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehun!" Jongin lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun keras. Sehun tau kalau ia terperangah, bukan sekali dua kali ia mendapatkan ciuman semanis itu dari Pria.

Tapi Jongin hanya mengingatkannya pada ibu yang tidak pernah di milikinya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan perasannynya dan

berdecak. "Harusnya kau memberi ciuman di bibir!"

Jongin melakukannya! Sehun berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman Jongin yang lembut lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangAnnya di pipi Jongin. Ia memandang Jongin heran. "Kau bukan Jongin, kan? Kau jin hutan ini? Kau kemanakan Jongin- ku!"

Jongin tertawa sekali lagi lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. "Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah!"

Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada Sehun, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menolak, Sehun merengkuh Jongin dan menciumnya dengan sangat dalam hingga jari jemari Jongin bergelung. Ciuman yang penuh dengan kerinduan. Sehun melampiaskan segala kerinduan yang di rasakannya kepada Jongin. Kerinduannya kepada ibu yang melahirkAnnya, kerinduan kepada Ayah, juga kerinduan kepada Chanyeol dan masa kecil mereka.

Jongin tidak tau bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi, bagaimana ia bisa berada di atas pangkuan Sehun. Secara tiba-tiba kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Sehun dan kedua tangAnnya meraba setiap sendi kepalanya. Jari-jari Jongin merasuk ke sela-sela rambutnya dan ciuman itu masih terus berlangsung. Sangat panjang dan mulai terasa panas.

Jika saja ini malam hari, maka Jongin yakin kalau dirinya dan Sehun tampak menyala-nyala sekarang. Sehun benar-benar tidak melepaskannya.

Tidak, Jongin yang tidak ingin melepaskan Sehun. Dia menahan kepala Sehun agar ciuman itu tidak pernah berakhir. Sedangkan tubuhnya merasakan belaian Sehun dengan sangat sensitif. Sehun meremas pinggulnya lagi lalu menarik pinggang Jongin agar merasuk lebih dalam kepada dirinya, agar tidak ada lagi jarak, agar kehangatan itu tidak pergi.

Desahan berganti dengan erangan ketika Jongin merasakan bagaimana jari jemari Sehun menyusuri lekuk pinggulnya dan menggapai-gapai di kedalaman dirinya yang basah, telapak tangannya menghentak-hentak mengikuti keinginan jarinya yang sangat berharap bisa memuaskan Jongin. Jongin benar-benar terengah-engah. Ia melepaskan ciumannya sesaat, memandang ke dalam mata Sehun dan tidak di pungkiri lagi kalau mereka sama-sama menginginkAnnya. Tapi haruskan di tempat ini? Jongin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sehun, memperjelas desahannya sehingga semangat Sehun semakin menggebu-gebu. Ia berbisik lemah.

"Aku hampir meledak, Sehun!" dan beberapa detik kemudian Jongin mengejang di iringi lenguhan panjang. Ia sudah mencapai Klimaks pertamanya setelah tidak merasakannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Nafasnya belum reda ketika Sehunmengulanginya lagi, menggapai-gapai keinginan yang harus terpuaskan saat itu juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun melepaskan tubuh Jongin dan memandang Pria itu penuh hasrat.

"Sial! Kalau saja aku tidak ingat Sungai ini adalah tempat umum, aku akan menghabisimu saat ini juga!"Sehun mengerang. "Kita harus pulang ke rumah. Sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbaring di tanah Jongin. Aku ingin punggungmu merasakan kasur yang empuk di ruangan yang hangat."

Sehun berbalik dan melangkah, ia tidak ingin memandang Jongin lagi, Sehuntakut tidak bisa menahan diri. Jongin hanya mengikutinya dan mereka kembali ke Jeonju. Sehun bahkan rela membayar taksi berkali-kali lipat agar mereka sampai di rumah lebih cepat. Disepanjang jalan Sehun benar-benar tidak menyentuh Jongin.

Dan Jongin memakluminya. Hingga akhirnya, Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin lagi setelah mereka sampai di depan rumah. Mereka bergandengan masuk ke dalam rumah dan saat pintu di tutup, mereka menyatu lagi. Sehun kembali mengulum mulut Jongin dengan sangat bergairah, ia nyaris saja membuka pakaian Jongin, tapi hati nuraninya tergerak untuk bertanya.

"Kau mengizinkanku…"

"Ya!"

Jawaban yang membahagiakan. Jawaban yang luar biasa di telinga Sehun karena sudah bercampur dengan desahan penuh harapan. Jongin juga menginginkAnnya. Sehun melepaskan pakaian Jongin satu persatu tanpa melepaskan ciumAnnya. Celana, kemeja, jaket, kaus kaki berserakan di lantai dan saat mereka sudah tiba di kamar, Sehun sudah tak berpakaian lagi. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Jongin di atas ranjang dan merangkak di atasnya. Dalam sekejap Sehun melepaskan bra yang Jongin kenakan dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Pria itu. Ia melakukan segala yang terbaik yang dia bisa hingga Jongin meminta ampun. Tentu saja Sehun tidak akan mau mendengar kata ampun, ia menutup mulut Jongin dengan mulutnya dalam waktu yang panjang. Jika bukan karena nafas yang sesak karena menahan hasrat, Sehun yakin ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Sentuh aku Jongin." Bisiknya.

Jongin juga berusaha menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia berusaha merangkak dan membalik keadanny. Sekarang Sehun yang berbaring di ranjang dan

Jongin duduk di pinggangnya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika Jongin mengeluarkan keahliAnnya. Pria itu meraba dadanya, memelintir putingnya, mulut Jongin mencium bibirnya lalu berpindah ke leher untuk menghisap sebagaian besar wilayahnya. Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut berdesah saat Jongin menduduki bukti gairahnya yang mengeras. Jongin merengkuh wilayah itu dengan tangAnnya, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan memaksa Sehun untuk segera menyatu dengan dirinya.

Sebuah desahan berat bermula, tapi kemudian Jongin meringis karena ternyata hal itu tidak semudah yang biasa di lakukAnnya. Sehun membuatnya merasakan lagi bagaimana bercinta dengan rasa sakit seperti yang pertama kali di alaminya. Setelah ia berhasil, Jongin menyeka airmatanya yang merembes dan mulai mencari kenikmatan baru. Mereka benar-benar bercinta dan merasakan klimaks-klimaks yang paling hebat yang belum pernah di rasakan sebelumnya.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

JONGIN TERBANGUN DAN MEMANDANGI KAMAR YANG GELAP, pasti sudah malam. Seberkas sinar dari luar rumah menerangi sebagian ranjang, sinar itu juga menyoroti wajah Sehun yang kelihatAnnya sangat lelah. Sehun terlalu memaksakan diri, juga memaksa Jongin tentu saja. Ia ingin memandang jam, ingin mengetahui jam berapa sekarang. Tapi tidak ada satu jam pun yang bisa di lihat dalam ruangan gelap.

Sehun juga sudah melepaskan jam tangannya saat mereka masih di Sungai tadi. Jongin mengehela nafas. Akhirnya pertahanAnnya runtuh juga. Ada sisi lain dari diri Sehun yang dilihatnya, sisi lain yang membuat Jongin merasa bukan masalah untuk menikmati Sehun sekali saja. Bukan ini maksud ciumannya di Sungai tadi.

Jongin hanya ingin memberikan ciuman yang sama seperti saat mereka bercumbu pertama kali di halaman rumah. Tapi tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa Jongin baca. Hari ini dia benar-benar tidak sedang memegang kendali, Tapi Sehun-lah yang memegang kendali atas dirinya. Sehun bergerak halus, mungkin ia terbangun. Jongin segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tidak berniat membukanya sampai Sehunmencium keningnya. Dan berujar pelan.

"Bangunlah,"Bisikan Sehun membuat Jongin membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kemarilah, berbaring disini."

Dalam keremangan lampu, Jongin dapat melihat kalau Sehun sedang menepuk dadanya. Jongin beringsut mendaki tubuh Sehun, kembali menduduki pinggangnya dan merebahkan kepala di dadanya. Nafas Sehun sangat teratur membuat Jongin seperti di hipnotis, ia memejamkan matanya merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang berirama.

"Kau menangis lagi kali ini!"

Jongin nyaris saja tertidur saat mendengar ucapan itu, ia kembali membuka matanya lagi dan menangkupkan sebelah tangannya di dada Sehun. "Aku hanya kesakitan. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sakit dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu seperti saat bercinta denganmu."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia tau apa yang Jongin maksudkan. Mungkin bagian yang paling sensitif di tubuh Sehun terlalu besar untuk Jongin. Sehun bisa mengingat ringisan Jongin saat pertama kali memaksa Sehun memasukinya. Juga dengan tangisan kenikmatan Jongin sepanjang mereka bercinta. "Ya, aku juga merasakan hal yang luar biasa malam ini. Aku belum pernah terkapar seperti ini setelah bercinta dengan Pria."

"Mereka harus menjadi pelacur dulu selama bertahun-tahun untuk belajar bertahan seperti itu!"

Sehun tertawa. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak suka jika Jongin mengungkit-ungkit tentang pelacuran atau sejenisnya. Sehun akan semakin membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak menemukan Jongin lebih dulu. Sehun membelai kepala Jongin dengan sangat perlahan, rambut Jongin panjang dan halus. Sehun masih tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Jongin sangat sempurna. Pria paling sempurna yang pernah di temui di dalam hidupnya. "Jongin…"

"Ya?"

"Ini perayaan ulang tahun terbesar dalam hidupku."

"Tentu saja. Kau memaksaku untuk menerima perlakuanmu berkali-kali."

"Ya, dan ini sama sekali di luar rencana. Aku tidak mengamankan interaksi kita kali ini. Berjanjilah Jongin, jika kau hamil karena ini segera beritahu aku!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Kau fikir aku akan melakukan itu?"Jongin terdiam sesaat. "Aku rasa tidak!"

"Aku akan mencarikanmu dokter terbaik untuk menguguraAnnya."Lagi-lagi hening. Sehun menanti jawaban Jongin, pria itu diam terlalu lama. Sehun hampir saja menyerah jika saja Jongin tidak memanggil namanya.

"Sehun, bolehkah aku melahirkan anakmu?"Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin seorang anak. Aku sudah lelah hidup sendirian. Jika aku hamil bolehkah aku melahirkannya. Aku berjanji akan membawanya pergi jauh dan aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya siapa ayahnya. Aku bisa hidup tanpa ayah, anakku pasti juga bisa!"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mendadak satu degupan jantungnya terasa sangat kencang. Mungkin Jongin mendengarnya tapi pria itu berusaha untuk tidak perduli.

Sehun tidak tau mengapa kata-kata Jongin barusan membuat hatinya menjadi sedih.

Mungkin ia laki-laki paling cengeng sedunia saat merasakan air matanya mengalir halus. Sehun segera menghapus airmatanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan perasaanya.

"Kau ingin melahirkan anakku?"

"Ya, Aku tetap akan pergi pada waktunya. Tapi boleh aku melahirkan anakmu jika aku hamil karena ini? Aku akan bekerja yang baik-baik untuk membesarkannya. Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin. Aku berjanji anakmu tidak akan kelaparan. Aku hanya butuh teman, dan seperti ibuku yang menganggap kalau anak adalah teman yang paling setia, anakmu juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ibunya sebatang kara sampai aku meninggal dunia."

"Kata-katamu terdengar sangat sedih!"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sehun. Matanya basah, tapi tidak ada satupun dari butiran airmatanya menyentuh dada Sehun. Jongin selalu menyeka airmatanya sebelum mengalir terlalu jauh. Sehun memandangnya lama. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan airmatanya lagi.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Jongin memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Aku menginginkAnnya. Sangat menginginkannya. Aku harap khayalan itu menjadi kenyataan."

"Mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan."

"Jadi kau mengizinkan aku melahirkannya kalau aku sampai hamil? Aku berjanji akan merawatnya dengan baik, aku akan membawanya pergi jauh dan aku tidak akan membuatnya mengingat-ingat ayahnya lagi. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu, aku berjanji!"

Jongin terlihat sangat senang, tapi ada rasa nyeri menelisip ke dada Sehun. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit agar bisa mencium bibir Jongin meskipun hanya sebentar. "Kenapa kau sangat menginginkannya?"

"Aku sudah bosan kesepian, aku sudah mengatakannya kan? Semenjak ibu angkatku meninggal, satu persatu orang yang ku sayang pergi. Ada yang datang, tapi segera di rampas oleh takdir."

"Karena itu kau tidak pernah suka menaruh harapan kepada laki-laki? Kau tidak berharap aku menemanimu menjaga anak itu?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku cukup tau diri. Aku tidak akan memaksa, tidak…aku bahkan tidak akan pernah bermimpi untuk itu."

"Kau sedang mengatakan kalau kau takut bermimpi untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi kau berani bermimpi memiliki seorang anak!"

"Ya, aku tidak tau darimana keberanian yang satu itu datang! Meskipun hanya untuk malam ini, obrolan kita tentang mimpi ini akan ku simpan baik-baik dalam hatiku. Karenamu aku berani bermimpi."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu tadi, mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan. Kau tidak menyimak ucapanku? Aku terharu. Sungguh! Ada seorang Pria yang berharap bisa melahirkan anakku meskipun dia tau sangat tidak mungkin untuk bersamaku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak menuntut banyak. Mengapa kau terlalu pasrah dengan keadaan. Saat melihatmu berbicara, kau cukup cerewet dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menduga kalau kau sesedih ini. Sekarang bangunlah, kita akan bersiap-siap!"

Sehun meninggalkan ranjang dan juga meninggalkan Jongin. Ia keluar dari kamar mencari celananya dan kembali setelah memakainya lalu menyalakan lampu. Jongin melihat Sehun mencari pakaiannya di dalam tas yang mereka bawa. Mereka akan pergi sekarang?

"Kita aka kemana?"

"Seoul!"

"Pulang? Seharusnya kita baru pulang besok, kan?"Sehun merogoh jam di saku celananya dan memperhatikAnnya baik-baik. Masih jam delapan malam. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Jongin lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bersiap-siaplah Jongin. Ganti pakaianmu sekarang."

Jongin tidak kuasa untuk menolak. Ia juga mulai beranjak dari ranjang dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang bersih. Sesekali Jongin menatap Sehun yang menelpon seseorang. Ia menunggu dengan sangat gusar dan akhirnya berseru menyebut nama Chen begitu telponnya di angkat. Jongin mendengar Sehundan Chen berdebat tentang hal yang membuat keningnya berkerut. Laki-laki ini terlihat sangat memaksa dan Chen mungkin bermalas-malasan untuk melakukan perintahnya.

Tapi Jongin sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan terakhir Sehun yang sangat menentukan perasannynya. Ia hanya sanggup memandangi Sehun lama.

"Pokoknya siapkan sekarang juga. Begitu sampai di Seoul aku akan segera menikah! Ingat Chen, malam ini juga dan aku tidak suka dengan penundaan!"Sehunkemudian menatap Jongin yang termenung memandangnya. Ia mengembangkan tangannya lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang aneh? Aku tidak mungin membiarkan anakku lahir tanpa ayah! Dan satu lagi, Kau harus memberi tahu kepada anak itu kalau aku ayahnya. Kau juga tidak boleh

membawanya pergi terlalu jauh, setelah anak itu lahir, aku akan mencarikanmu tempat tinggal di Jeonju agar anak itu bisa mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak dan aku bisa mengunjunginya ketika aku merindukannya. Dan…" Sehunmemberikan penekanan khusus pada kata ‗dan' yang dia ucapkan. "Jangan beri nama anak itu dengan nama Oh. Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku tidak menyukai nama Oh!"

"Tapi anak itu belum jelas keberadannynya. Kau harus memastikan aku hamil atau tidak baru kita bisa menikah."

"Kita sudah menjadi suami istri sebelum menikah, lalu apa salahnya untuk tiga bulan kedepan kita benar-benar menikah? Dan aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan? Aku akan mewujudkan impianmu. Aku akan menghamilimu, sayang! Jadi bersiap- siaplah. Chen akan segera menyuruh orang menjemput kita. Aku harus memastikan bahwa surat-surat itu bisa selesai besok pagi, agar anakku punya hak secara hukum atas darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya!"

Jongin merasakan kaki-kakinya melemah, ia terkulai dan Sehun langsung menyambutnya. Sesaat kemudian Jongin memeluknya dan berterimakasih. Sehunbukan hanya membuatnya berani bermimpi, tapi juga berusaha mewujudkan mimpinya. Sehun bahkan menjanjikan hak-hak yang seharusnya di dapat seorang anak dari ayahnya jika mereka bercerai nanti. Ya, meskipun mereka menikah hanya untuk anak itu, Jongin patut bahagia karena pada akhirnya ia akan menikah dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Pada akhirnya ia memiliki suami. Ia sempat putus asa saat calon suami terakhirnya meninggal dunia setahun silam. Tapi sekarang harapannya bangkit lagi.

Sebuah mobil sederhana menjemput mereka sesuai dengan janji Sehun. Satu jam kemudian, Jongin berjalan di Altar dengan gandengan Chen yang mengantarnya sampai kepada Sehun yang menunggunya disana. Ia mengenakan pakaian biasa.

Jongin sangat bahagia, kebahagianny terbesar yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Terlebih saat Sehun menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jarinya dan laki-laki itu menciumnya dengan sangat lama, Sehun sama sekali tidak mau berhenti meskipun deheman beberapa orang yang hadir menggema.


	15. Chapter 15

HARUSKAH IA PERCAYA kalau semua ini bukan mimpi? Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Jongin selain percaya. Semalam setelah menikah, Sehun membawanya pulang ke rumah keluarga Oh dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka tidur seranjang di dalam kamar Sehun yang untuk sementara ini akan menjadi kamar mereka. Jongin merasakan pelukan Sehun sangat ketat, Sehun mungkin bangun lebih dulu darinya. Jongin bergerak membuat punggungnya dan dada Sehun bergesekan, kepalanya berusaha menoleh kebelakang demi memandang wajah pria yang saat ini menjadi suaminya, pria yang berjanji akan mewujudkan impiannya untuk memiliki anak.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Jongin menghela nafas pelan, ternyata pedapatnya benar kalau Sehun sudah bangun lebih dulu. "Sejak kapan kau bangun, Sehun?"

"Suamiku!"Sehun meralat.

Jongin tersenyum geli. "Ya, baiklah. Suamiku!"

"Aku sudah bangun sekitar empat atau lima jam yang lalu!" Sejenak Sehun diam menanti Jongin bisa mencerna kata-katanya. Tapi kelihatannya Jongin masih belum mengerti. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, sayang. Aku memikirkan mimpimu yang pada akhirnya membuatku bermimpi juga."

"Tentang anak itu?"

"Ya, aku membayangkan saat aku menimangnya. Lalu mendaftarkannyakesekolah, membawakan mainan saat aku berkunjung di rumah kalian di Jeonju. Anakku nanti laki-laki atau perempuan? Dia pasti sangat cantik bila perempuan dan sangat tampan kalau anak itu laki-laki. Aku akan memberikannya pendidikan yang bagus. Kau juga harus berjanji akan memberikan anakku makanan yang bergizi…"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan mempertaruhkan apapun demi itu."

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk punya anak sebelum ini, Jongin. Di rumah ini tidak pernah ada anak-anak, semua keluarga Oh yang datang meninggalkan anak-anak mereka dengan pengasuh. Jadi aku tidak pernah belajar menjadi seorang ayah."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku di asuh orang lain." Jongin berdesis.

"Aku akan merawatnya sendiri dan sepenuh hati. Sudahlah. Berhenti berkhayal sampai disini. Aku takut kalau mimpi itu tidak akan jadi kenyataan."

"Kalau begitu, setelah sarapan kita kerumah sakit, ya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"memeriksa!"

"Memeriksakan kehamilanku? Kita baru memulainya tadi malam, setidaknya perlu watu satu minggu untuk memastikannya."

"Memeriksakan kondisimu. Kau harus bisa menjaga diri, makan-makanan yang paling bergizi, Olah raga, dan…"Sehun memikirkan apa yang akan di ucapkan selanjutnya. Lalu, "Nanti kita tanya kepada dokter saja!"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apapun demi anak itu!"

"Bagaimana dengan namanya…"

"Hentikan, Sehun!"

"Suamiku!"Sehun terdengar kesal.

"Iya, suamiku. Berhentilah berencana terlalu banyak. Aku tidak ingin semua ini pada akhirnya hanya menjadi harapan belaka."

"Baiklah, aku akan diam!"Sehun kemudian menutup mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan kikuk timbul. Jongin masih tidak percaya kalau ia sudah menikah. Sehun juga sama, Sehun fikir Jongin hanya akan menjadi mainannya saja sampai ia merasa puas dan bosan. Tapi sekarang ia malah ingin menjadikan Jongin sebagai ibu dari anak-anaknya? Sehun menghela nafas. Apapun keputusan yang di ambilnya saat ini, semua itu berdasarkan hati dan perasannynya. Sehun mencintai Jongin dan ia harus mengakui itu meskipun Sehun tidak tau berapa lama cinta itu akan bertahan. Akankah sesingkat Pria-Pria lain yang juga di cintai Sehun sebelumnya?

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan ritme yang sangat halus. Jongin nyaris saja beranjak untuk membukanya, sayangnya Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia bahkan menyilangkan kakinya dan bertindak seolah-olah Jongin adalah guling hidup.

Sehun membuat Jongin merinding dengan menghisap bagian terlembut dari telinganya lalu memasukkan lidahnya kesana. Jongin bergindik dalam. Ia tidak pernah di perlakukan seperti itu oleh laki-laki manapun yang pernah menidurinya.

Pintu terus di ketuk dan Sehun berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara Oh Soyeon, bibinya di luar pintu. Sehun menghela nafas dan hembusannya tepat mengenai bagian belakang telinga Jongin sehingga membuat tubuh Jongin bergetar.

"Masuklah!"Sehun mengucapkan itu dan ia kembali menjilati telinga Jongin.

Jongin berusaha menolak, terlebih saat menyadari kalau Oh SoyeonOh sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang mereka dengan tangan bertumpu di pinggang.

"Kenapa kalian sangat suka bermesraan setiap pagi?" Desisnya. "Kalian mau sarapan atau tidak?"

"Ya, kami akan segera kesana." Jongin menjawab, karena tampaknya Sehun tidak akan menjawab.

Oh Soyeon menggeleng sekali lagi. "Kenyangkan dulu suamimu, Jongin. Dia selalu terlihat seperti orang lapar saat bersamamu!"

"Aku harus selalu lapar untuk cucumu, Bi!"Sehun akhirnya ikut bicara.

Wajah Oh Soyeon menjadi cerah. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu Jongin sedang mengandung?"

"Tidak, tapi akan. Karena itu biarkanlah kami mengusahakannya. Hari ini aku akan membawa Jongin kedokter dan ku harap bibi mau membantu Jongin untuk gaya hidup sehat yang harus di jalaninya. Sudah saatnya aku menjadi Ayah!"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa akhirnya kau berfikir seperti itu?"

Sehun berhenti menggerayangi tubuh Jongin lalu duduk menatap bibinya.

"Semalam, Jongin bilang dia sangat ingin melahirkan anakku."

"Ternyata bulan madu kalian kemarin membawa perkembangan yang baik!"

"Sangat!"Sehun mengangguk-angguk untuk meyakinkan betapa ia setuju dengan ucapan bibinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membicarakan mengenai masalah ini dengan Jung dan Baekhyun!"

"Bisakah tidak melibatkan Baekhyun?"

Oh Soyeon memandang wajah Sehun heran. "Kenapa?"

"Baekhyun akan sangat cemburu karena dia belum mempunyai anak. Lebih baik jangan libatkan dia. Kau pasti tau persis bagaimana ia akan merespon semua ini."

Oh Soyeon mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan merahasiakannya dari Baekhyun. Aku akan menemui Jung dulu!"

Oh Soyeon kemudian melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu kembali. Sehun kembali memeluk Jongin dan memulai aksinya lagi. Tapi Jongin menolak dan menjauhkan diri. "Sebaiknya kita sarapan, suamiku! Setelah itu kita segera berangkat. Sepulang dari dokter nanti aku mau mampir ke Supermarket boleh, kan?"

Aku akan membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat biscuit. Demi anak kita, aku ingin menjadi papa yang bisa memasak apa saja!"

"Ya, tentu saja sayang. Kau juga harus membeli berbagai macam pakaian selain celana pendekmu itu. Kita harus mempersiapkannya sesempurna mungkin. Dan satu lagi. Aku akan meminta Chen menjagamu dengan perhatian ekstra. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanmu dan mengikutiku ke kantor sampai kau aman dari Baekhyun."

CHEN BENAR-BENAR MENJALANKAN TUGASNYA dengan baik. Laki-laki itu bahkan memeriksa tangga terlebih dahulu sebelum Jongin menginjaknya. Terlalu manis untuk mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, mimpi Jongin untuk menjadi seorang pangeran. Sehun terlalu menunjukkan betapa ia sangat menyayangi Jongin sampai-sampai Jongin sendiri kebingungan memikirkan saat-saat dimana mereka akan berpisah kelak. Tapi Jongin memang tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya berharap untuk itu, ia hanya boleh berharap untuk mendapatkan anak. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Semuanya sangat mendukung seolah-olah keseriusan Sehun untuk segera memiliki anak menular kepada seluruh isi rumah. Mr. Jung selalu berusaha untuk menyesuaikan masakannya dengan menu sarat gizi yang di atur oleh dokter.

Ia juga tidak membiarkan ada satu benda kotorpun masuk ke kamar Jongin dan Sehun. Pria itu juga seringkali memarahi pelayan-pelayan muda saat melihat sebutir debu. Oh Soyeon juga lebih sering meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya.

Pria itu menemaninya berolah raga, menemaninya berkebun, bahkan menemaninya menonton acara di televisi. Jongin tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya merasa sangat istimewa.

Setiap kali Sehun pulang, Jongin selalu menceritakan kebaikan-kebaikan orang- orang di rumah ini. Dan setiap kali mendengar itu, Sehun akan tersenyum senang. Kebahagiaan yang sesempurna itu tentu saja. harus di simpan baik-baik dalam ingatannya, karena selama ini Jongin hanya bisa berangan-angan saja.

Bukan hanya Jongin, Sehun juga sangat konsisten menjaga kesehatannya. Ia ingin memiliki kualitas sperma yang baik agar bisa membuahi Jongin dengan cepat.

Usaha-usaha di antara mereka berdua juga tak terbantahkan membuat Jongin merasa kalau dirinya akan semakin sedih bila berpisah nanti. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menikmati.

Baekhyun sejauh ini tidak mengganggu lagi. Karena Chen. Laki-laki itu tidak segan-segan menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Jongin atau membawa Jongin pergi saat Baekhyunberusaha mendekat. Tapi kali ini Jongin tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat Baekhyunmenarik Jongin kedalam kamar Pria itu. Jongin tidak mungkin berteriak sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar bertindak untuk menyakitinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku kali ini?" Jongin bersikap lebih waspada. Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar bahwa kata-katanya menyiratkan ketidak sukaannya.

"Kau takut padaku?"

"Aku hanya takut hilang kendali dan menyakitimu!"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Ya, tentu saja, Pria jalang sepertimu bisa melakukan apa saja. Asal kau tau, aku mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya. Kim Kai!"

Jongin terkejut. Tapi mengapa ia heran? Bukankah Sehun pernah mengatakan kalau Baekhyun sedang menyelidiki siapa Jongin sebenarnya dan mencari celah agar menjauhkannya dari Sehun. Jongin mencoba menenangkan diri dan tersenyum.

"Kim Kai? Siapa?"

"Kau tidak harus menyangkal lagi, Aku punya segala buktinya. Coba kau bayangkan, bagaimana bila aku memberitahu siapa kau sebenarnya pada mertuaku. Dia akan membuangmu."

"Lalu bagaimana nasibmu jika aku memberi tahu perselingkuhanmu dengan Sehun? Apakah dia akan tetap mempertahankanmu di rumah ini? Ku rasa dia akan lebih mempertahankan Sehun di bandingkan dirimu. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, Baek! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Sehun apapun yang kau lakukan!"

"Meskipun aku menghabisimu?"

Jongin tersenyum sinis. "Ya, meskipun kau menghabisiku Sehun tidak akan beralih kepadamu!"

"Kau bertindak seolah-olah Sehun sangat mencintaimu. Dia akan segera membuangmu, jadi jangan dulu berenang hati dengan sikapnya yang hanya sementara!"

"Lalu? Aku tidak meragukan itu. Aku tau kalau suatu saat nanti akan berpisah dengannya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku memang tidak punya satu alasanpun untuk di pertahankan." Jongin mengangkat bahu seolah-olah semua yang terjadi sama sekali bukan masalah dan juga bukan salahnya. Langkah kakinya terdengar sangat ringan begitu keuar dari kamar Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

Sayangnya, Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalAnnya jika dia hanya seorang diri. Jika kamar itu miliknya sendiri, Jongin pasti lebih memilih untuk menghancurkan semua barang yang ada dan melemparkAnnya keluar jendela. Jongin berbaring di ranjang dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai terisak. Mengapa harus ada pengganggu di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan yang Jongin tahu hanya bersifat sementara. Dia memang tidak punya alasan untuk di pertahankan. Sehun memang tidak pernah mengatakan kalau laki-laki itu ingin mempertahankannya. Dan Jongin juga tidak pernah berharap. Dia juga tidak mungkin mau hidup bersama dengan Sehun bila masih ada Baekhyun yang akan siap membunuhnya sewaktu-waktu.

"Jongin, mengapa pintunya di kunci?"

Jongin segera duduk dan menatap pintu. Sehun sudah pulang, ia memang selalu pulang lebih cepat belakangan ini. Sebisa mungkin Jongin menghapus jejak air matanya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Laki-laki itu tidak langsung masuk, malah menatapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak ada!"

"Chen bilang dia kehilangan jejakmu, makanya aku pulang. Kau tidak sedang menghindari Chen, kan? Aku rasa tidak. Katakan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padamu!"

"Mengapa kau langsung menduga Baekhyun yang melakukannya?" Jongin menggeram sambil membantu Sehun membuka pakaian kerja dan meninggalkan kemeja serta celananya untuk Sehun tanggalkan sendiri. Jongin mengambil pakaian di dalam lemari lalu memberikAnnya kepada Sehun. Laki-laki itu mengambilnya dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Sehun segera duduk di sebelah Jongin di atas sofa. Ia masih penasaran dan akan terus meyakinkan Jongin untuk bercerita.

"Ayolah, kau tidak perlu merahasiakan apapun. Selama ini kau juga tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun dariku, kan? Baekhyun melakukan apa?"

"Dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia tau siapa aku sebenarnya!" Jongin menyerah, Sehun memang harus di beri tahu, diapun tidak bermaksud menyimpannya sendiri.

"Dia mengancam akan memberi tahu Oh Soyeon tentang Kim Kai"

"Aku tidak heran dengan itu. Seperti yang pernah ku katakana, dia sedang menyelidiki segala hal tentangmu."

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu."

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan kepadanya? Kau tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja, kan?"

"Aku mengatakan kalau aku akan membeberkan perselingkuhanmu dengannya kalau sampai dia mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Oh Soyeon."

"Kau akan mengatakAnnya? Bibiku akan mengusirku karena itu!"

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan menjelek-jelekkan namamu. Aku hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun takut. Aku sangat igin menarik rambutnya dan mencakar wajahnya saat ia mengatakan itu tadi."

"Jadi itulah yang kau peljari selama ini di Jepang. Sepertinya Baekhyun salah memilih musuh."Sehun tertawa sejenak. "Lalu mengapa kau menangis?"

"Kapan?"

"Kau menangis tadi, aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan mendengarkan isakanmu. Jadi?"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Tentu saja karena aku kesal. Mengapa kau memilih untuk berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun? Karena kecerobohanmu itu rumah tanggaku yang seperti madu harus di ganggu oleh rasa pahit. Meskipun sedikit aku tetap tidak suka ada gangguan."

"Ya, aku juga menyesalinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

Jongin mengangkat alisnya. "Apanya?"

"Kau sudah siap? Kita akan mencobanya lagi!"

"Kita harus makan malam dulu. Tidak bisakah kau menahAnnya? Setiap kali kau melakukannya, aku akan terkapar selama berjam-jam."

"Aku sangat tidak suka dengan penundaan Jongin. Kau fikir enak, menahan itu sama saja dengan membunuhku."

Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Kau meminta hal itu sekarang untuk memberiku anak atau melampiaskan hasrat…"

Sehun menciumnya sesaat untuk mengatakan kalau lebih baik Jongin diam. Tindakan itu memang benar-benar berhasil untuk membuat Jongin tidak bersuara untuk beberapa lama. Sehun menatap matanya dalam-dalam, tentu saja hal itu tak pelak membuat Jongin bergetar. Sehun mencium keningnya lalu kelopak mata dan bibirnya sekali lagi. Ia menghela nafas lega saat melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jongin, apakah bercinta denganku sesakit itu? Kau selalu menangis saat bercinta denganku!"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku mulai terbiasa."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, sebenarnya kau yang pertama yang ku paksa seperti itu. Pria-Pria sebelumnya selalu menyerah pada klimaks-klimaks awal."

"Berarti pemaksannymu itu hanya berlaku kepadaku?" Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Lalu mereka melarikan diri?"

"Tidak, mereka datang lagi untuk mencicil."Sehun lalu tertawa. "Mereka selalu bilang kalau rasa sakit itu hanya akan bertahan pada bulan-bulan pertama, setidaknya hal itu selalu membuat mereka ingat kepadaku!"

"Apakah Baekhyun juga menangis waktu bercinta denganmu?"

Sehun diam sebentar mengingat-ingat. "Dia terlalu angkuh untuk menagis. Dia tidak pernah menangis sekali pun!"

"Sekalipun? Maksudmu? Kau sering melakukannya dengan Baekhyun?"

"Jika tidak, Pria itu tidak mungkin mengejarku sampai seperti ini. Aku memang selalu tampak seksi, kan?"

"Hentikan, aku sudah lama tidak mendengarmu mengatakan seperti hal itu!"Jongin benar, ia sudah lama tidak mendengar Sehun memuji dirinya, atau menawarkan ranjangnya dan dirinya. Jongin tertawa sejenak. Selang beberapa detik, Sehun sudah membekap mulutnya dan membawa Jongin keranjang.

"Jadi? Kau akan melakukannya? Tidak, maksudku kita akan melakukannya?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. Sehun mendesah senang. "Aku berjanji kau akan hamil kali ini!"

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali kita bercinta!"

"Ya, karena aku selalu berfikir positif kalau aku bisa membuahimu saat itu!"

"Dan kau kecewa setelah sebulan pernikahan kita aku tidak mengandung juga?"

Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Kalau bukan karena anak yang masih belum kita dapatkan itu, aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu sesering yang kita lakukan selama ini. Aku pastikan kalau kau hanya memperbolehkan aku menyentuhmu dua kali dalam seminggu. Dan aku akan sangat kecewa lalu mencari perempuan lain!"

"Ah, ya! Tentu saja kau boleh melakukan itu sesukamu!"

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa melannygku untuk itu. Jadi diamlah, Jongin. Kau tidak sedang mengalihkan tindakan yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak tadi dengan membicarakan hal itu, kan? Kau tidak akan ku biarkan berkata apapun lagi mulai detik ini!"

Jongin menghela nafas, mencari kesiapan di dalam dirinya. Setiap kali melakukan hal ini, Jongin selalu merasa gugup seolah-olah semua yang di lakukannya dengan Sehun adalah untuk pertama kalinya. Sehun membuka pakaian Jongin, membiarkan Jongin duduk tanpa sehelai benangpun di atas ranjang. Ia memandanginya dengan kagum, saat ini Jongin adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

"Kau tidak akan memulainya?" Jongin bertanya sengit. Sehun mendekat dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia membelai pipi Jongin lembut.

"Aku ingin, tapi kali ini aku ingin lebih perlahan. Aku tidak akan menciummu karena ciumanmu hanya akan membuatku menggebu-gebu."

"Kau akan sangat menyiksaku jika melakukannya dengan perlahan."

"Jadi kau tidak pernah melakukannya secara perlahan?"

"Dengan siapa? Dengan pelangganku di Jepang? Mereka akan menghabiskan banyak uang karena itu. Aku di bayar perjam, kau tau!"

"Harusnya aku tau!"

Sehun menyandarkan tangAnnya ke puting Jongin lalu memijatnya dengan lembut. Jongin mulai menahan nafas. Saat Sehun membelai puncak putingnya Seluruh tubuhnya ikut bergetar, Sehun melakukAnnya dengan gerakan yang benar- benar perlahan, dia tidak terburu-buru seperti biasanya. Jongin mencoba memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Bila Sehun ingin melakukannyadengan perlahan, maka dia sama sekali tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak bisa bertindak seagresif biasa. Jongin mengangkat tangannya berusaha menyentuh wajah Sehun yang terus memberikan kenikmatan pada dadanya, bahkan perhatian Sehun benar-benar hanya tercurah disana. Dengan sangat lamban Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kesana, mengulum puncak putingnya, menggigit, menghisap ia benar- benar berhasil membuat Jongin tersengal-sengal. Seandainya tidak seperlahan ini, Jongin akan berusaha menanggalkan pakaian Sehun sekarang. Tapi laki-laki itu bahkan tidak membuka pakaiannya. Setiap sentuhannya membuat Jongin berada di puncak keinginannya untuk bercinta. Sehun menyiksanya dengan hasrat dan Jongin harus berusaha menahannya. Ia tidak ingin merusak rencana dan kesenangan Sehun akan tubuhnya. Mulut Sehun berpindah ke puting yang satunya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama disana. Sebelah tangannya menurun menuju daerah sensitif milik Jongin dan membelainya. Jongin mendesah nikmat. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama.

"Sehun cepatlah, aku sangat tersiksa!"

Sehun menghisap puncak putingnya lebih intents dan cepat. Ia nyaris memberikan Jongin satu kali klimaks dengan jari-jarinya. Tapi ternyata Sehun memilih menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin dan membatalkan niat untuk menyentuhnya. Jongin sudah mengharapkannya, melihat Sehun menjauh Jongin benar-benar kecewa.

"Apanya yang salah!"

"Kau terlalu menggoda, Jongin. Aku takut malam ini tidak akan cukup untuk kita bercinta, mungkin aku akan memaksamu melayaniku sampai pagi, mungkin juga sampai siang datang lagi. Aku menolak untuk menyentuhmu sekarang!"

"Tapi aku sudah sangat berharap." Jongin merasakan kekecewannynya berlipat- lipat. Sehun tidak ingin melakukan hal yang di mintanya? Dia sudah membuat Jongin tidak bisa memisahkan diri darinya malam ini. Kecengengannya timbul lagi. Jongin teringat pada saat ia di tolak setelah dicoba'seperti saat pertama kali menjalani pekerjannynya di Jepang.

Air matanya merembes memandang Sehun dengan perasaan tak menentu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sehun terkejut. Sehun kembali kedekatnya dan memeluk Jongin erat-erat. Sehun menghapus airmata Jongin dengan lembut. "Kau menangis lagi?"

"Kau menyakitiku!"

"Aku?"

"Kau menolakku, Sehun. Aku merasa di tolak!"

"Aku tidak menolak, Jongin! Aku hanya menundanya. Kau benar kalau kita harus makan malam dulu. Aku butuh banyak tenaga untuk itu. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, kau terlalu menggoda dan malam ini ku rasa tidak akan pernah cukup untuk mengecapmu."Sehun mencium pipi Jongin lalu memandangnya dengan senyum. "Sekarang akuilah, Kau menginginkanku! Selama ini kau selalu bertindak seolah-olah sedang melayani keinginanku. Sekarang kau yang menginginkanku kan?"

Jongin memukul dada Sehun kesal, beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengus lalu berujar. "Kita sama-sama menginginkannya, Kan?"


	16. Chapter 16

ENTAH KARENA BERCINTA WAKTU ITU, atau karena beberapa kali sesudahnya, Sesuatu yang lain mulai terjadi ada tubuh Jongin. Ia selalu tampak pucat dan sangat tidak bertenaga. Beberapa kali Chen datang membawakAnnya obat, tapi Mr. Jung melarangnya memakan obat-obatan aneh. Tepat dua minggu setelahnya, Jongin mendapati dirinya muntah-muntah setelah menyiram bunga di halaman. Oh SoyeonOh segera memberikan dugaan yang masuk akal. Jongin sudah hamil.

Meskipun hanya sebatas duganny, itu benar-benar membuat Jongin bahagia. Oh Soyeon bertindak sangat cepat dengan memerintahkan Chen mencari alat tes kehamilan. Benda itu menunjukkan hasil yang positif. Tapi Oh Soyeon sama sekali belum puas sehingga Jongin di paksa menguji kehamilAnnya dengan alat tes kehamilan dari berbagai merek hingga akhirnya Oh Soyeon memeluknya dan memberi selamat. Ia sangat bahagia. Chen juga sangat sumringah, jika bukan karena larangan Oh Soyeon, laki-laki itu pasti sudah menelpon Sehun dan memberi tau. Tapi Oh Soyeonmenginginkan Jongin yang memberi tahu kepada suaminya.

"Kau harus memberitahukan ini sendiri kepada Sehun. Dia sangat berharap dan pasti sangat bahagia mendengar kabar ini."Oh Soyeon berujar dengan bangga. Ia memandangi wajah Jongin dengan sangat berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya akan ada anak kecil di rumah ini. Jongin akan memberikan cucu yang di impi-impikannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya." Desis Jongin.

"Ya, dia pasti sangat senang. Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun tampak benar-benar senang. Dia tidak pernah mengekspresikan perasanny senangnya secara nyata."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia juga tidak pernah melihat Sehun tertawa senang kecuali setelah mereka mengerjai Baekhyun waktu itu. "aku ingin dia segera pulang!"

"Kau sangat mencintai Sehun, sayang?"

Tidak ada ekspresi lain yang tepat untuk di lakukan selain mengangguk.

Tentunya mustahil bagi Jongin menggeleng karena Sehun adalah suaminya. "Aku juga mencintai anak ini. Aku senang saat Sehun mengizinkanku untuk melahirkannya."

"Ya, Sehun juga kurasa. Keinginannya untuk punya anak kali ini begitu besar. Kurasa memang sudah waktunya Sehun berfikir untuk menjadi seorang ayah."Oh Soyeonlalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kedekat Jongin dan berbisik. "Kalian juga berusaha sangat keras sepertinya. Suara kalian terlalu berisik dan sangat lama!"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Aku minta maaf tentang yang itu!"

"Aku mengerti, Kau sangat ekspresif sekali. Jadi aku bisa tau kalau Sehun mungkin memaksamu terlalu keras. Karena itu ku kira keinginannya untuk punya anak lebih besar daripada kau sendiri."

"Ku rasa juga begitu. Dia selalu membicarakan tentang rencana-rencananya jika anak ini lahir. Sehun bahkan sudah memikirkan ke universitas mana anaknya harus kuliah!"

Kali ini Oh Soyeon yang tertawa. "Astaga. Apa ku bilang!"

"Apakah istri-istrinya yang sebelumnya tidak ada yang hamil?"

Oh Soyeon menggeleng putus asa. "Kalau soal bercinta, aku hanya mendengar suara-suara itu di bulan pertama, memasuki bulan kedua mereka berpisah. Sehunsudah tiga kali menikah dan semuanya seperti itu. Istrinya yang terakhir sedikit lebih lama, sempat mengandung tapi Pria itu menggugurkannya karena ia belum siap melahirkan anak. Menurutnya Sehun belum bisa memberikan jaminan untuk anaknya karena Sehun orang nomor dua di rumah ini. Aku kecewa mendengarnya.

Dengan kata lain, Pria itu mengharapakan uang dari keluarga ini!"

"Aku harap aku tidak begitu. Bila suatu saat Sehun akan meninggalkanku juga bukan masalah besar, asalkan dia tidak memisahkanku dari anakku!"

"Astaga, sayang! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Kau dan Sehun tidak boleh berpisah. Berjanjilah!"

Jongin tersenyum getir. Ia ngin berjanji, sangat ingin. Tapi merasa tidak berhak memutuskan itu. Semua keputusan berada di tangan Sehun. Sehun juga tidak pernah memberikan isyarat akan mempertahankannya. Waktu Jongin di rumah ini hanya tinggal sebulan lagi dan saat itu tiba, Sehun akan mengantarkannya pergi.

"Bagaimana dengan namanya?"Oh Soyeon bergumam lagi. "Aku sangat menyayangi putraku, Chanyeol. Sehun juga sangat menyayangi Chanyeol, kami ingin dia hidup selamanya. Sayangnya kami kehilangan Chanyeol terlalu cepat. Tapi sekarang aku merasa anakmu terlahir untuk menggantikannya. Maukah kau menamai anak itu dengan namanya?"

Jongin terkejut. Ia harus menamai anak itu dengan nama Chanyeol? Sehun pasti setuju, Sehun tidak akan menolaknya selagi anak itu tidak memakai nama Ohyang sangat Sehun tidak sukai. "Aku rasa Sehun akan setuju."

"Jongin!"Chen tiba-tiba datang dan menyela. Ia menoleh kepada Oh SoyeonOh sejenak. "Maaf aku menyela, Nyonya. Sehun ingin aku mengantarkan istrinya ke Jeonju!"

Oh Soyeon memandang Chen heran. "Kau tidak memberitahu apa-apa padanya, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku mengikuti instruksimu, Nyonya!"

"Lalu mengapa tiba-tiba mengajak Jongin ke Jeonju?"

"Ku rasa mengenai pengobatan untuk mempercepat kehamilannya lagi!"

Oh Soyeon mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Sehun memang selalu berusaha melakukan berbagai cara agar Jongin cepat mengandung. Ia benar-benar bersemangat untuk Jongin dan calon bayinya. "Kalau begitu, kau harus menyampaikannya sendiri kepada Sehun tentang kehamilanmu saat tiba di Jeonju nanti!" Lalu kepada Chen, "Kalian tidak boleh pergi dengan kendaraan umum Jongin tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Kehamilannya sedang berada dalam bulan- bulan rawan sekarang!"

"Ya, Nyonya. Sehun juga memintaku melakukan itu. Bukan karena dia tau kalau istrinya sudah mengandung tentunya. Kurasa dia hanya tidak sabar untuk cepat bertemu dengan Jongin!"

PERJALANAN MENUJU JEONJU SEDIKIT RUMIT, tapi Jongin merasa perjalanan mereka pasti cukup singkat bila harus di bandingkan dengan perjalanan darat dengan kendaraan umum. Chen duduk di sebelahnya dan bercerita banyak hal tentang persahabatannya dan Sehun. Jongin sangat suka mendengarnya. Tapi karena perjalanan mereka begitu singkat, Jongin akhirnya harus menyimpan dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk mendengarkan cerita tentang Sehun. Sehun sudah menunggunya. Ia menyerahkan kemudi kepada Chen dan menunjukkan istruksi yang

tidak jelas—setidaknya menurut Jongin—dan Chen melakukannya.

Jongin sangat ingin menyampaikan kabar baik saat itu juga. Tapi Sehun terlebih dahulu menutup matanya dengan sapu tangan sehingga pemandangan Jongin menjadi sangat gelap. Tentu saja ia sangat terkejut dengan ini.

"Kau tidak sedang menculikku, kan?" Kata Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku sedang menculikmu. Tapi kau tidak menolak untuk ku culik, kan? Kalau kau tidak bersedia, kau akan ku kembalikan ke rumah keluarga Oh di Seoul."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah sejak awal kau sedang menculikku makanya aku bisa berada di rumah Oh?"

"Ya, aku sangat bangga dengan kejadian itu. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan bersamamu di dalam mobil ini sekarang."

"Ya, dan aku…"

"Kita sudah sampai!"Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin.

Jongin nyaris saja mengatakan _dan aku tidak akan mengandung anakmu seperti_

 _sekarang_. Ia sangat kecewa karena gagal mengatakannya. Ternyata jarak tempat yang mereka tuju tidak begitu jauh dari bandara. Atau Chen mengemudi dengan kecepatan super? Entahlah. Jongin hanya merasa harus pasrah saat Sehunmenyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat. Jongin membiarkan Sehun menggandengnya kesebuah tempat yang masih misterius tanpa membiarkan Jongin melihat apapun. Sehun ingin membuat kejutan, itu yang pasti.

Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa menebak kejutan seperti apa.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Lebih tepatnya, kita berada dimana?"Sehun akhirnya membebaskan Jongin dari kegelapan pandangannya.

Jongin tidak tau harus bagaimana, ia sekarang berdiri di sebuah lingkungan tempat tinggal sederhana, tepat di depan sebuah rumah kecil dengan cat cream. Rumah itu memiliki halaman yang tidak begitu luas tapi sangat nyaman. Tidak ada batasan dengan rumah-rumah lain di sekelilingnya dengan jalanan setapak di lapisi semen menuju pintu rumah. Rumput-rumput hijau yang baru di potong mengelilingi sebuah pohon besar yang memenuhi halaman. Jongin menatap ke atap rumah dan ia yakin sedang melihat cerobong asap. Beberapa buah mobil berjalan pelan dan ia baru menyadari kalau rumah-rumah itu berada di pinggir jalan. Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa!"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. Lalu menarik tangan Jongin untuk memasuki rumah.

"Ayo kita cari tau di dalam!"

Jongin memandang Chen sejenak, laki-laki itu melambai dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Selang beberapa detik, Jongin menghadapi pemandangan yang lain lagi. Benar-benar pemandangan rumah yang hangat. Mereka memasuki ruang tamu yang memiliki Sofa berwarna putih dengan meja kaca dan lampu Kristal. Ada beberapa buah ornament yang terbuat dari kerang menempel di dinding yang di cat putih. Sehun membawanya semakin kedalam hingga mereka tiba di ruang tengah yang langsung terhubung kedapur. Karpet bulu yang nyaman menghalangi sofa yang menghadap ke televisi untuk langsung menyentuh lantai. Jongin juga memandangi bar mini di antara dapur dan ruang tengah. Ada sebuah meja makan kecil dan tiga

buah pintu di ruangan ini.

"Ini rumah siapa, Sehun?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya? Ini rumahmu, kan?"

Kening Jongin menjadi berlipat-lipat. "Ini bukan rumahku. Aku tidak punya rumah!"

"ini rumahmu! Coba kau lihat itu!"Sehun menunjuk beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di atas meja.

Jongin masih heran, tapi rasa penasaran juga mendorong dengan lebih kuat lagi. Ia meraih kertas-kertas itu dan membacanya dengan perasanny aneh. Surat-surat rumah, dan sebuah surat pemindahan kepemilikan bangunan dengan tertanggal hari ini. Beberapa detik kemudian Jongin melihat namanya terdaftar sebagai pemilik rumah itu, Jongin Oh? Jongin kembali menoleh kepada suaminya.

"Sejak kapan aku menyandang nama Oh?"

"Sejak kau menikah dengan seorang Oh!" Jawab Sehun. "Atau aku harus mencantumkan nama Kim Kai disana?"

"Sehun, jelaskan padaku!"

"Jongin. Rumah ini milikmu, aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri, bukan dengan harta Oh. Demi anakku. Memang bukan rumah yang besar, tapi ku rasa cukup nyaman untuk kau tinggali bersama anakku nanti. Yah, meskipun anak itu belum ada."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak bisa hamil? Kau akan mengambil rumah ini lagi?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau akan tetap memilikinya, ini benda pertama yang ku beli dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Aku mengumpulkan uang gaji yang pantas ku terima selama mengurusi semua harta Chanyeol. Memang tidak

banyak, semuanya sudah habis untuk membeli rumah ini."Jongin merasakan sesuatu mendesak di dadanya. Ia sangat terharu, Sehun membelikannya sebuah rumah dengan uang yang selama ini di simpannya. Sehunmengorbankan harta berharga miliknya untuk Jongin. Dia sangat bahagia dan tidak bisa memungkiri itu.

"Aku juga akan mengirimu uang setiap bulan, uang gajiku, mungkin tidak besar. Aku tidak akan menghidupimu dengan harta Oh, sepeserpun! Aku ingin anakku dibesarkan dengan uangku sendiri."

 _Dan kau masih berfikir kalau kita suatu saat nanti akan becerai?_ Gumam Jongin dalam hati. Sehun bertindak seolah-olah dirinya dan Jongin tidak akan berpisah selamanya. Ia terlalu membangun harapan terhadap semua ini. Sehun mungkin tidak sadar kalau ia juga sedang membangun harapan Jongin. Jika saja dia tidak sedang mengandung, Jongin tidak akan sanggup menerima ini dan memilih untuk melarikan diri. Tapi sekarang dia sedang mengandung, setidaknya menurut tes sederhana yang di lakukannya di rumah begitu. Jongin meraih kedua tangan Sehun dan menempelkan telapak tangan laki-laki itu di perutnya. Ia memandang Sehun cukup lama dengan tatapan haru. Beberapa waktu kemudian Jongin tersenyum dan Berujar pelan.

"Sapalah anakmu, Dia pasti juga senang!"

Sehun memandangi tempat dimana kedua tangAnnya menempel. Ia termenung dan membeku. Butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk memulihkan kesadarAnnya dan saat ia sadar, ternyata airmatanya merembes. Ia merasakan Jongin menyeka airmata bahagianya dan menyentuh pipinya lembut. "Benarkah, Jongin? Kau…"Sehun menggantung ucapAnnya. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya tentang semua prasangkanya. Kedua tangan Sehun berpindah ke bahu Jongin dan mengguncangnya perlahan.

"Katakan Jongin, maksudmu apa. Aku tidak ingin salah sangka!"

"Aku juga belum bisa percaya, Sehun! Tapi Oh Soyeon memergoki aku muntah- muntah pagi ini. Mr. Jung sebenarnya sudah menduganya saat ia melihatku pucat sejak seminggu yang lalu. Tapi Oh Soyeon meminta Chen membeli alat tes kehamilan dan menurut beda itu, hasilnya positif!"

"Benarkah? Apakah kau yakin? Alat itu bisa saja salah!"

"Ya, aku rasa Oh Soyeon juga berfikir begitu. Makanya ia memintaku melakukan tes yang sama dengan banyak alat tes kehamilan lain dari berbagai merek. Dan semuanya menunjukkan hasil yang positif!"

Sehun merasa harapan yang di rajutnya selama ini semakin membuncah. Akhirnya anak itu datang, akhirnya tuhan mengizinkan Sehun merasakan kebahagianny saat mengetahui kalau dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Akhirnya, usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Sehun ingin memeluk Jongin dan berterima kasih.

Tapi ia menundanya dan membawa Jongin keluar dari rumah itu. "Kita harus kedokter, aku harus memastikannya sekarang juga!"

Jongin tau kalau Sehun masih tidak bisa percaya. Ia meninggalkan rumah itu dan meminta Chen menunggu mereka disana. Sehun bahkan melupakan mobilnya dan memilih untuk pergi dengan angkutan umum lalu sisanya di lakukan dengan berjalan kaki. Sudah sangat lama Jongin tidak bergerak secepat yang di lakukannya sekarang, ia merasa lelah. Tapi Jongin tidak ingin protes dengan sikap terburu-buru Sehun, ia memakluminya.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Sehun benar-benar memaksa semua orang bertindak dengan cepat. Ia tidak sabar menunggu waktu saat mengetahui bahwa dokter kandungan sedang berada di ruang operasi. Saat Dokter itu memeriksa Jongin-pun. Sehun tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Jongin dari genggamannya sampai akhirnya, Dokter mengatakan sesuatu yang penting yang membuat Sehun terdiam lagi.

"Hasilnya Positif. Istrimu memang sedang mengandung, sudah memasuki usia enam minggu. Kau pasti sangat mengharapkAnnya!"

Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya membeku. Genggamanya pada tangan Jongin semakin keras. Jongin berusaha tersenyum kepada dokter dan bertanya banyak hal tentang kandungAnnya. Apa yang harus di lakukAnnya setelah ini, apa yang harus di hindarinya, makanan seperti apa yang harus di konsumsi, berapa banyak, susu merek apa yang terbaik, Jongin benar-benar bersemangat menghadapi kehamilannya. Tapi Sehun masih tidak berbicara sampai mereka keluar dari ruangan dokter. Jongin hanya mengikuti Sehun berjalan perlahan melewati jalan-jalan yang sudah mereka lalui tadi. Langit sudah mulai gelap, lampu-lampu kota sudah menyala membuat suasana menjadi semarak. Melihat Sehun yang bersikap seperti itu, Jongin menjadi putus asa. Ia pesimis kalau Sehun benar-benar mengharapkan kelahiran anaknya.

"Kau menyesal, Sehun? Kelihatannya kau tidak senang!"

Langkah Sehun berhenti. Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga sekarang Sehun dan Jongin berhadap-hadapan. Beberapa saat kemudian tangis bahagianya keluar lagi.

Sehun merasakan lagi bangaimana jari-jari Jongin yang lembut mencoba menyingkirkan airmata dari pipinya. Ia sangat bahagia, tapi tidak tau bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengekspresikannya.

"Aku sangat bahagia Jongin. Percayalah!"

"Tapi kau sangat pendiam. Sejak tadi kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa- apa!"

"Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Aku akan punya anak setelah kita membangun angan tentang anak itu. Kau fikir apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Kau Shock?"

"Iya, mungkin begitu, karena bahagia!"

"Astaga, Oh Soyeon mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia tidak pernah melihatmu benar-benar menunjukkan kebahagiannynya. Pria itu selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksimu saat mendengar ini. Ternyata begini kelakuanmu saat kau bahagia? Mengerikan sekali, sungguh!"

Seberkas senyuman kembali muncul di bibir Sehun lalu berubah menjadi seringai yang menyenangkan. Sehun berusaha merengkuh bahu Jongin dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan yang sangat kuat sehingga Jongin kesulitan bernapas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun menggendong Jongin secara tiba-tiba dan Jongin terpekik singkat karenanya. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Jongin dengan kuat, terima kasih karena bersedia menjadi ibu dari anaknya.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan tawa bahagianya. Tapi ia tidak bisa merasa nyaman dalam gendongan Sehun di antara pandangan orang-orang. "Turunkan aku, Sehun!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Semua orang memandangi kita!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Biarkan aku menggendong calon bayiku untuk pertama kali!" Gumamnya penuh kebanggaan. Sehun benar-benar bertindak seperti orang bodoh karena ia mengumumkan kepada orang-orang kalau Oh Sehun akan memiliki anak. Ia menceritakan kehamilan istrinya kepada siapa saja yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang ikut berbahagia. Banyak orang yang memeberi selamat. Dan ia baru berhenti setelah merasa lelah dan kehabisan tenaga untuk menggendong Jongin. Jongin memang agak sedikit lebih berat semenjak menyantap menu makanan bergizi yang di susun oleh dokter. Sehun kembali menggandeng tangan Jongin dan berjalan dengan santai di antara keramaian ibu kota.

"Terima kasih, Jongin!"

"Kau selalu mengucapkan itu!" Jongin menggerutu.

"Aku tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa. Aku bersumpah, kau membuatku kehabisan kata-kata!"

"Ini pengalaman pertama? Istrimu yang dulu tidak pernah mengandung?"

"Aku mengetahui kehamilAnnya setelah ia menggugurkAnnya."

"Mungkin karena dia mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun!"

"Itu terjadi sebelum aku bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun. Tidak ada seorangpun wanaita yang mau melahirkan anakku tanpa pamrih. Mereka berharap aku mewarisi semua saham milik Chanyeol dan menjadikan mereka sebagai Priakaya. Setiap kali aku menawarkan akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, mereka selalu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Tiga atau empat orang Pria yang berhubungan denganku termasuk mantan istriku yang terakhir, mengesankan kalau mereka belum siap memiliki anak!"

"Kau pernah menginginkannya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku juga belum pernah menginginkannya seperti sekarang!"

Jongin mengangguk paham. Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Jongin merasa terlalu sepi dan ia memutuskan untuk berbicara. "Seharusnya aku juga berterimakasih . Kau mengizinkan aku merasakan kebahagianny seperti ini. Ku fikir semua ini hanya mimpi. Ku kira, aku akan menghabiskan hidupku di rumah pelacuran milik Soo Man dan mati karena penyakit kelamin yang ganas!"

"Kau membayangkan hal yang buruk sebagai masa depanmu? Semua orang menghayalkan yang indah-indah!"Sehun berdecak. Ia juga mulai membayangkan hal mengerikan yang Jongin ceritakan. Hatinya mulai tergugah untuk mengetahui masa lalu Jongin lebih dalam. "Bagaimana bisa kau di bawa kepada Soo Man?"

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa, Sehun. Saat itu usiaku masih Sembilan belas tahun. Aku hanya menunggu Chanyeol datang karena saat itu, ku kira Chanyeol terpaksa menginap demi mendapatkan uang. Tapi setelah seminggu, Chanyeol tidak juga datang. Seandainya aku tau kalau Chanyeol tidak akan pernah kembali, aku pasti

sudah melarikan diri saat itu. Tapi karena aku memutuskan untuk menunggu, Soo Man dengan sangat mudah menemukanku!"

"Dan dia memaksamu menjadi pelacur?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Ia memintaku membersihkan Bar siang dan malam.

Soo Man tidak pernah ingin aku menjadi pelacur. Tapi dia memiliki lima orang asisten yang membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Soo Man untuk mengadukan segala perbuatan mereka. Kejadian sangat buruk menimpaku, kelima orang itu memperkosaku secara bergantian dengan cara yang sangat kasar. Mereka memukuliku sebelum memaksaku melayani mereka setiap hari selama sebulan. Aku benar-benar menderita saat itu. Aku ingin mengadu, tapi tidak tau harus kepada siapa. Suatu hari, ada perayaan besar yang membuatku bisa bertemu dengan Soo Man. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengadukan penderitaanku saat itu di hadapan orang yang sangat banyak, aku juga masih memiliki rasa malu yang besar untuk menceritakan hal itu kepada orang-orang. Mereka selalu mengancam dan mengelilingi Soo Man untuk memastikanku tidak membuka mulut. Lalu Soo Man menyentuh kepalaku dan bertanya bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku. Saat itu aku benar-benar menangis, Sehun! Aku bertanya bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa segera bebas dari tempat itu dengan cepat. Soo Man menceritakan tentang setiap pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang banyak. Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa."

"Karena itu kau memilih menjual diri sebagai jalan hidupmu?"

Jongin mengangguk. " Setelah malam itu, kelima orang itu selalu memukuliku dengan lebih brutal bila aku tidak menghasilkan uang, atau tidak bisa membuat seorang laki-lakipun tertarik kepadaku. Aku harus mencari lima orang laki-laki untuk menggantikan mereka. Jika tidak, mereka akan menutupi kekurangannya dengan mereka sendiri. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melayani dan di berikan uang.

Aku mulai belajar menggoda, aku mulai memberanikan diri menari di panggung, membuka pakaian di depan mereka dan akhirnya aku kehilangan Kim Kai untuk selamanya. Menjual diri pada saat itu bukan lagi menjadi keharusan, tapi menjadi pilihan. Setelah sekian lama, aku bisa memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri, aku bisa menghindari kelima orang itu dengan bebas, dan tidak akan ada seorangpun dari mereka yang bisa menyentuhku lagi!"

Sehun terpaku. Lima orang dalam semalam selama bertahun-tahun? Sehun menyesali dirinya yang tidak meraih Jongin lebih dulu. Ia menyesali dirinya yang membuat Jongin di jamah banyak orang, di perlakukan buruk dan ia sempat berfikir kalau Jongin adalah mainan? Sehun kembali memeluk Jongin dan berbisik. "Hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi dalam hidupmu. Aku berjanji!"


	17. Chapter 17

KEHAMILAN ITU BUKAN HANYA MEMBAWA KEBAHAGIAAN, tapi juga rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Jongin selalu ketakutan bahkan untuk melangkah, ia merasa kalau Baekhyun memasang jebakan di setiap tempat untuk mencelakakan anaknya. Sehun pasti sudah menduga itu. Sehun semakin memersempit waktu kerjanya. Ia hanya datang ke kantor di pagi hari dan pulang menjelang makan siang. Setelah itu, Sehun meminta Chen untuk menggantikannya di kantor. Untungnya Sehun berfikir untuk turun tangan sendiri dan menjaga Jongin Sehingga Jongin bisa merasa lebih aman. Meskipun Chen cukup terampil, Chen tetap Saja akan meninggalkannya di beberapa tempat. Chen bukanlah suaminya sehingga ia tidak mungkin menemani Jongin kemanapun ia melangkah. Selain itu, Sehun memindahkan kamar mereka ke lantai bawah agar Jongin tidak perlu naik dan turun tangga terlalu sering. Itu juga memberikan sedikit keringanan pada segala Ketakutan-ketakutan Jongin pada ancaman yang akan menyingkirkan anaknya. Pagi ini Jongin benar-benar hanya mengunci kamarnya setelah sarapan dan minum susu. Kandungannya akan memasuki bulan ketiga beberapa hari lagi. Itu Artinya seharusnya Jongin sudah keluar dari rumah ini. Jongin menanti Sehun pulang dengan setia. Yang di rasakannya hanya gelisah, ia juga selalu ketakuta bila ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tanpa bersuara. Untungnya Sehun tidak pernah mengganggunya dengan hal-hal konyol seperti itu. Jongin akan marah besar jika dia melakukannya. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas siang.

Beberapa menit lagi Sehun akan sampai di rumah, dan saat itu Jongin akan lebih percaya diri untuk keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk bersikap tidak sabaran sampai akhirnya Sehun memanggil namanya dan mengetuk pintu. Jongin langsung membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru dan memeluk Sehun rrat. Sehun membelai kepalanya dan mereka duduk di ranjang tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau sedang hamil, tidak boleh merasa stress. Kalau terus memikirkan ancaman Baekhyun bagaimana dengan bayimu?"  
Jongin mengendurkan pelukannya dan memandangi Sehun. "Aku pergi saja dari rumah ini. Lagi pula waktuku juga sudah habis. Sudah seharusnya aku keluar dari rumah ini, kan?"  
"Waktu siapa yang sudah habis? Waktu Kim Kai? Tapi Jongin memiliki perpanjangan waktu karena sedang mengandung anakku!"  
"Tapi aku ketakutan, Sehun!"  
"Aku belum bisa melepaskanmu sekarang. Setidaknya berilah aku kesempatan intuk menemani kahamilanmu. Setelah anak itu lahir, baru kau boleh pergi dari rumah ini!"  
"Sehun, aku akan meras lebih aman bila berada di luar sana!"  
"Siapa bilang? Kalau kau pergi dari rumah ini, Baekhyun akan memiliki Kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk menyakitimu! Di luar sana, tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya sehingga dia bebas untuk bertindak dan melukaimu. Tapi di rumah ini, dia harus berhadapan dengan banyak orang yang menjagamu, terutama aku!"  
"Aku takut dia melakukan sesuatu hingga aku terjatuh dan membuatku kehilangan bayiku. Dia akan dengan mudahnya berdalih kalau itu adalah karena kecerobohanku sendiri!"  
Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mungkin sudah marah-marah mendengar ucapan ketakutan seperti itu jika saja Jongin tidak sedang mengandung anaknya. Sehun harus bisa lebih sabar, ia tidak boleh menyinggung Jongin sedikitpun. "Karena itu aku memperkecil kesempatanmu untuk jatuh. Aku memindahkan kamar kita kelantai bawah. Aku juga meminta Chen memastikan setiap langkahmu, meminta Mr. Jung untuk memastikan kalau lantai selalu kering sebelum kau menginjaknya. Ada banyak orang disini dan semuanya mengawasimu!"  
"Aku merasa tidak aman disini!"  
Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala Jongin dengan lembut. "Ada aku disini. Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan terus pulang pada jam-jam seperti ini sampai anakku lahir."  
"Bagaimana jika Baekhyun…"  
"Berhentilah berfikiran negatif. Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan kemungkinan buruk. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka, bahkan jika Baekhyun mencubitmu aku akan siap untuk menamparnya. Jika dia menghilangkan nyawa anakku, aku juga akan menghilangkan nyawanya!"  
Mendegar ucapan Sehun itu, Jongin bisa merasakan keleganny memenuhi sebagian rongga dadanya, meskipun hanya sebagian kecil, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan lebih baik. Jongin menyelipkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Sehun lalu memeluknya lebih erat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman disana. Seandainya ia bisa selalu seperti ini, maka Jongin tidak akan ketakutan seperti saat ini. "Sekarang ayo kita makan siang. Kau tau Mr. Jung memasak apa hari ini?"  
Jongin menggeleng. Aku sama sekali tidak keluar kamar sejak tadi!"  
Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia membantu Jongin untuk berdiri dan membimbingnya menuju ruang makan. Mereka harus menunggu lama karena Oh Soyeon dan Baekhyun sangat lama menunda makan siangnya. Begitu kedua orang itu keluar dan duduk bersama, Sehun merasa ada sesatu yang aneh. Wajah Oh Soyeon sangat masam sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum sinis kepada Jongin. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak perduli dengan keganjalan itu, ia terus berusaha mengajak Oh Soyeon dan Jongin untuk bicara. Oh Soyeon hanya menjawab seadanya, tapi disaat Jongin akan memulai makan siangnya… "Turunkan sendok itu!"Oh Soyeon berujar tajam. Ia memandang Jongin dengan Tatapan terjahat yang pernah Sehun lihat seumur hidupnya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi di rumah ini!"  
Sehun memandang Jongin sejenak, Jongin kelihatan ketakutan, ia tengah sensitif karena mengandung, bahkan mual-mual yang di rasakannya sama sekali belum reda. "Bibi, ada apa?"  
"Kau Sehun! Berani-beraninya membohongiku. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anak sendiri. Aku tidak pernah membedakanmu dengan Chanyeol. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"  
"Ada apa ini?" Suara Sehun meninggi. "Pria itu. Kim Kai, kan? Kau membawa Kim Kai kerumah Ini? Aku sangat tidak berharap bisa bertemu dengannya. Apalagi hidup bersamanya di rumah ini. Tapi kau malah menikahinya dan menjadikannya menantu di rumah ini. Dia adalah penyebab aku kehilangan Chanyeol!"  
Sehun memandangi tangan-tangan Jongin yang menggenggam lengannya. Jongin semakin ketakutan sehingga genggamannya terasa sangat kencang. Sehun kembali Menatap Oh soyeon yang berbicara tanpa memandangnya. "Chanyeol meninggal karena aku, jangan pernah salahkan Istriku."  
"Aku tidak perduli. Bagiku, Dialah penyebabnya! Jadi usir dia dari rumah ini!"  
"Dia mengandung anakku!"  
"Kita bisa mengambil anakmu setelah anak itu lahir!"  
"Tidak!" Suara Jongin menyeruak. Ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan memohon, Jongin mulai menangis. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu, kan? Kau berjanji tidak akan memisahkan aku dari anakku!"  
"Anak itu menggantikan Chanyeol yang sudah kau renggut!" Baekhyun menambahkan. Sehun memandang Oh Soyeon dan Baekhyun bergantian dengan wajah yang merah karena marah. Tentu saja Baekhyun penyebabnya, Baekhyun yang menceritakan semuanya kepada Oh Soyeon. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Bi! Aku sudah berjanji kepada Jongin. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan memisahkannya dari anaknya!"  
"Kau ingin berkhianat Sehun? Kurang apa lagi keluarga ini padamu?"  
"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Apa lagi yang tidak kulakukan untuk keluarga ini? Aku menganggapmu sebagai ibuku sendiri. Aku juga sedih karena kehilangan Chanyeol. Aku selalu berusaha dengan baik menggantikan Chanyeol mengurusi segala kewajiban-kewajiban yang di lalaikannya, termasuk kewajibanku terhadap Baekhyun meskipun aku selalu tertekan karena itu."  
Oh Soyeon memandangi Baekhyun sejenak. Ucapan terakhir Sehun benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Tapi Oh Soyeon tidak akan bisa menanyakan hal itu sekarang. "Kalian memiliki Chanyeol selama delapan tahun!"Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Akibatnya, pria ini terlunta-lunta dan terpaksa menjual dirinya untuk membayar semua hutang-hutang Chanyeol di Jepang sebagai bayaran karena memiliki Chanyeol selama beberapa minggu. Sekarang kau ingin aku memisahkan Jongin dengan anaknya dan menambah penderitannynya? Demi Tuhan aku tidak bisa melakukannya Aku tidak bisa memisahkan Jongin dari anaknya dan aku juga tidak bisa berpisah dengan anakku!"  
"Dan kau berharap bisa tinggal disini?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun ikut campur. "Itu hanya mimpi, Sehun!"  
"Aku tidak pernah ingin bicara denganmu!" Kali ini Sehun berteriak sambil melempar sendok makan kearah Baekhyun. Benda itu mengenai dahinya dan membuat Baekhyun mengaduh. Sehun kembali menoleh kepada bibinya. "Fikirkanlah lagi! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya keluar dari rumah ini sendirian."

Oh Soyeon diam tidak berkata apa-apa dalam jeda yang sangat panjang. Baekhyun sudah tidak berani lagi berkata apapun karena memikirkan apa akibat yang akan di dapatnya bila ikut campur lagi dalam pembicaranny ini. Sehun putus asa dengan ketidak perdulian Oh Soyeon terhadap permohonannya. Ia memandang Jongin yang berusaha menahan agar tangisannya tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk membela Jongin, bukan hanya karena Pria itu mengandung anaknya. Sehun hanya tidak sanggup, benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk berpisah Dengan Jongin secepat ini. Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang memagangi lengannya dengan erat sehingga Jongin memandangnya. Ia menepuk jari-jari Jongin beberapa kali agar Jongin bisa lebih tenang. Oh Soyeon belum mengatakan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya, tapi Sehun sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi membawa istriku. Kalau kau tidak ingin istriku tinggal di rumah ini, aku juga tidak bisa tinggal disini. Dan Bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melepaskan Oh dari hidupku!"Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Hanya itu harta Oh yang terdekat dengan dirinya saat ini. Sejenak kemudian suara Sehun bergema memanggil Chen dan Chen segera datang seolah-olah dia sudah lama berada disana, mendengar semuanya.

"Pinjamkan aku pakaianmu!"  
Chen tecengang mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun? Fikirkanlah lagi!"  
"Pinjamkan aku pakaianmu. Aku akan mengembalikannya dalam bentuk uang jika aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan."Sehun memindahkan tangan Jongin kedalam telapak tangannya, menggenggamnya erat-erat dan memaksanya untuk berjalan menuju kamar Chen yang tidak jauh dari dapur. Chen mengeluarkan beberapa pakaiannya dari lemari dengan perasanny ragu- ragu. Tapi Sehun segera menegaskan kalau keputusannya sudah bulat. Jongin terisak melihat perilaku Sehun yang kelihatan sangat emosional dan tanpa fikir panjang. Ia tidak menyangka semuanya terjadi seperti ini. "Sehun, lebih baik aku saja yang pindah. Kau tidak bisa berpisah dengan keluargamu!" Gumam Jongin dengan suara bergetar. Sehun memandangnya tajam. "Keluargaku adalah kau dan anakku, aku tidak bisa berpisah dari kalian saat in!"  
"Tapi kalian akan tinggal dimana?"Chen kembali bergumam. Sehun berfikir sejenak. "Mungkin aku dan Jongin akan ke Jeonju. Sementara ini aku sama sekali tidak terfikir akan pergi kemana. yang penting aku dan Jongin segera keluar dari rumah ini."  
"Tapi Oh Soyeon sudah seperti ibumu. Kau sangat menyayanginya, kan?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyayanginya dan itu tidak bisa di banding-bandingkan dengan apapun. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin hidup dalam kebencian bibiku. Aku akan membawa Jongin pergi jauh meskipun aku belum tau akan kemana!"  
Chen diam, tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Tiba-tiba sesuatu hal penting melintas di ingatannya. Sesuatu tentang rumah kecil di ibu kota. "Sehun, rumahmu di Jeonju, itu tidak kau beli dengan uang Oh, kan? Kalian bisa tinggal disana."  
Chen kemudian membongkar sisi lain dari lemarinya dan menemukan sebuah amplop besar berwarna abu-abu dengan kertas yang sangat tebal. "Ini surat-suratnya. kau memintaku untuk menyimpannya."  
Sehun baru teringat akan hal itu. Ia membeli rumah di Jeonju dengan uang yang di tabungnya dengan susah payah. Bukan uang haknya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Oh, tapi uang yang di dapatnya dari mengurusi hal lain selain mengurusi saham Oh, selama ini ia hanya mengambil seadanya dan menabungnya sedikit demi sedikit. Sehun beruntung karena ia orang yang aktif yang tidak hanya bergantung pada harta keluarga. Ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan lain dan Jongin tidak akan kelaparan. Chen memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam tas dalam jumlah yang banyak. "Ayo kita pergi!" Gumamnya kemudian. Sehun memandangnya heran. "Kita? Maksudmu?"  
"Aku bekerja padamu. Kalau kau pergi aku juga pergi. Aku tidak akan meminta gaji yang besar. Cukup beri aku makan dan aku akan melanjutkan tugas untuk menjaga istrimu di Jeonju!" 


	18. Chapter 18

PERJALANAN PANJANG MENUJU JEONJU. Kali ini tidak sepraktis yang jongin dan chen lakukan kemarin. Mereka benar-benar harus menunggu angkutan umum yang memaksa mereka untuk berada di dalamnya selama berjam-jam. Selama di perjalanan, sehun sangat khawatir karena jongin tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Sehun berusaha membujuknya untuk diam, tapi sehun tau kalau jongin memang sangat mudah bersedih. Ia hanya bisa memandanginya dan memeluknya sampai akhirnya jongin tertidur lelap karena lelah. Sesekali sehun mengobrol bersama chen untuk merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan begitu sampai disana. Sehun berencana untuk membuka usaha sendiri, mungkin dirinya akan mencari pinjaman dan membuka sebuah distro kecil-kecilan dengan rumah di jeonju sebagai jaminan.

Tapi untuk itu, sehun harus belajar lebih banyak. Untuk beberapa waktu, sehun akan bekerja sebagai kariawan biasa di mana saja. Ia yakin tidak perlu menunjukkan ijazah untuk itu karena terlalu banyak orang yang mengetahui reputasinya. Tapi ingatan untuk meninggalkan ke-oh-annya membuat ego sehun timbul. Dia tidak ingin di terima karena oh. Sehun ingin di terima sebagai sehun saja.

"bagaimana dengan donghae? Aku rasa dia mau membantu."

"donghae?"Chen bertanya heran. "donghae yang mana?"

"donghae yang selalu mentraktir kita sewaktu sekolah!"

"donghae yang bertubuh gemuk itu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "aku bertemu dengannya di perusahaan developer itu sewaktu akan membeli rumah. Kami sempat mengobrol lama dan dia memintaku untuk menghubunginya jika butuh bantuan lagi. Aku akan menemuinya begitu sampai di jeonju."

Dan begitulah. Sehun optimis untuk menemui temannya. Ia semakin tidak sabar dan selalu menghitung waktu. Begitu tiba di jeonju, sehun membawa jongin kerumahnya tanpa membangunkan pria itu sama sekali. Dia tidak ingin jongin menangis lagi jika terbangun. Sehun menggendong jongin yang semakin berat kedalam kamar utama di rumah itu dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Membuka sepatu dan jaketnya dengan hati-hati lalu menyelimutinya. Setelah itu

Sehun mengganti pakaianya dan menemui chen yang sudah menyalakan televisi dengan suara kecil.

"kau boleh memilih kamar yang mana saja, chen. Asalkan malam ini kau jangan coba-coba untuk menggantikanku di kamar istriku!"Sehun berusaha mencairkan perasannynya yang beku. Untungnya chen tertawa dan sebagian beban di dadanya menghilang.

"aku akan memilih kamar di dekat dapur. Aku ingin mengenang mr. Jung dan masakannya!"

Sehun tertawa lagi. Chen memang cukup dekat dengan mr. Jung ketika mereka masih berada di seoul. "baiklah, aku akan menemui donghae dulu! Jaga jongin baik-baik!"

"tentu saja. Kau menyimpan kartu namanya?"

"tentu saja. Aku sudah menelponnya dari dalam kamar tadi. Sekarang tigal mencari uang untuk membayar tagihan telpon! Aku pergi dulu!"

"semoga sukses, kawan!"

Sehun mengangguk sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Ia segera keluar dari rumah itu dan menghindari kendaranny umum untuk menghemat uang. Ia dan donghae berjanji bertemu di sebuah taman kota dan tempat itu memang agak jauh dari kompleks.

Sehun harus berjalan kaki hampir setengah jam untuk sampai disana. Semua bangku terisi, tapi hanya satu buah kursi yang menarik perhatian sehun. Karena ada donghae disana. Laki-laki itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya sehingga sehun menyongsongnya sambil berlari. Sehun dudukdi sebelah donghae dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia sangat lelah karena berjalan jauh dari rumahnya.

"apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku terkejut saat kau menceritakan sinopisnya di telpon!"

Sehun tertawa renyah saat mendengar kata synopsis di dalam kalimat donghae barusan. "aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, aku dan istriku di usir dari rumah

Karena aku menikah dengan kim kai!"

"pria yang membawa chanyeol ke jepang?"

"di bawa chanyeol ke jepang!"Sehun meralat ucapan donghae. "chanyeol yang membawanya ke jepang."

"bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

"chanyeol mewariskan semua hartanya kepada pria itu!"

"dan kau merasa tidak adil, lalu mencari pria itu untuk membunuhnya. Atau memastikan dia mati agar suatu saat dia tidak datang tiba-tiba dan menuntut harta itu?"

"aku hanya memintanya menyerahkan harta warisan itu secara baik-baik. Jika dia tidak bersedia baru aku akan melakukannya!"

Kali ini donghae yang tertawa. "lalu apa yang di lakukannya hingga kalian berakhir dengan pernikahan?"

"haruskah ku ceritakan?"

"aku harus tau semuanya, barulah aku akan memberimu pekerjanny!"

"aku tertarik padanya, pada pandangan pertama. Tapi kau tau bagaimana aku, saat itu dia terlihat sangat jalang, tidak ada bedanya dengan perempuan murahan manapun di dunia ini. Dan aku hanya ingin menikmati keindahannya sampai aku bosan, aku hanya berfikir untuk bermain-main. Sungguh!. Tapi ternyata pertahanannya cukup besar. Kau tau kenapa?"

"karena dia mengetahui hubunganmu dengan chanyeol?"

"ya, karena dia tidak ingin berhubungan dengan oh manapun di muka bumi ini!"Sehun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "aku semakin tergila-gila padanya karena ciuman kami yang pertama. Dia sangat berpengalaman dan liar, astaga. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya."

"kau sepertinya mendapatkan perempuan yang cocok dengan mu."

Ya, jongin sangat cocok dengannya. Sehun sangat menggebu-gebu dan jongin cukup liar dan mampu bertahan atas segala perlakuan sehun kepadanya. Sehun tidak pernah kecewa kepada jongin sama sekali dalam semua aktivitas seks mereka, bahkan untuk sekedar berciuman. "dia meminta izin untuk melahirkan anakku!"

"maksudmu?"

"aku belum menikahinya saat itu, siang itu, seks pertama kami dan sangat hebat. Aku bersumpah. Aku bahkan melupakan segalanya termasuk kontrasepsi karena yang ada dalam fikiranku saat itu hanya memeluknya. Waktu itu aku mengatakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ku katakan pada perempuan- perempuan sebelumnya. Aku akan mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk menggugurkan kandungannya bila dia sampai hamil karena itu. Dan respon yang kudapat berbeda.

Dia memintaku untuk mengizinkannya memiliki anakku. Dia berjanji akan membawanya pergi jauh, dia juga berjanji tidak akan menggangguku lagi seumur hidupnya dan…"

"dan kau tergugah?"

"kau selalu bisa membaca fikiranku, donghae!"

"pria yang baik. Pria yang berfikir untuk memiliki anak dan menjadi ibu pastilah pria yang baik. Aku percaya itu. Kau memilih pria terbaik untuk menemani hidupmu kawan."

"sayangnya aku tidak berfikir begitu pada awalnya, aku masih meragukan kalau aku bisa setia kepadanya. Aku hanya mencintainya lebih lama di bandingkan dengan pria-pria yang pernah ku cintai selama ini. Sekarang dia sedang mengandung anakku. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya terlantar dan kelaparan meskipun aku tau kalau dia tidak akan protes dengan itu. Hidupnya sebelum ini bahkan lebih buruk di bandingkan dengan kelaparan dan bersamaku!"

"lalu apa rencanamu?"

"aku akan mengumpulkan uang, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan membuka usaha sendiri. Apa saja asalkan bisa menghidupi istri dan anakku!"

"sayangnya kami tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai karyawan di perusahaan kami sehun!"Donghae berujar dengan suara penuh kekecewaannya.

Sehun benar-benar kecewa, bahkan donghaepun tidak bisa membantunya. Tapi sehun harus berfikir positif bahwa itu semua bukan keinginan donghae. Donghae tidak mungkin menolaknya. Sehun menepuk-nepuk bahu donghae beberapa kali. "tidak masalah, donghae! Aku tau kau akan membantuku jika kau bisa melakukannya.

Mungkin kesempatan untuk membantuku belum ada untukmu!"

"tapi aku akan meminta batuanmu!"Donghae memandang sehun dengan senyum. "kau bersedia, kan? Membantuku untuk menangani perusahaanku bersama-sama? Aku akan memberikan uang yang pantas untuk orang yang kompeten sepertimu!"

Sehun sempat bingung, tapi kemudian ia tertawa. Donghae mempermainkannya dengan kata-kata. Ia hampir saja memukul donghae karena senang. Sudah lama sehun tidak tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Bahkan bersama chen. Hari ini, sehun mendapatkan satu temannya kembali. Donghae mengajaknya untuk makan-makan.

Tapi sehun menolak, ia harus pulang dan memberitahukan kabar gembira itu kepada istrinya. Donghae menawarkan diri untuk mengantar, tentu saja sehun setuju. Ia sudah terlalu lelah karena berjalan kaki tadi. Di sepanjang jalan, donghae menceritakan tentang rencana kerja dimana sehun akan di pekerjakan sebagai _marketting officer_.

Setiap kali sehun berhasil menangani satu penjualan rumah, maka sehun akan mendapat lima belas persen dari harga rumah yag di tawarkan. Selain itu sehun akan mendapatkan gaji bulanan yang menurut donghae tidak terlalu besar. Tapi sehunbersyukur karena setidaknya akan ada pemasukkan untuknya dan istrinya.

Donghae membekali sehun dengan pizza sebagai hadiah kerjasama mereka sebelum mereka akhirnya berpisah. Sehun pulang dengan bangga, memasuki rumahnya dan melihat chen masih menonton televisi. Saat sehun memamerkan pizzza di depan wajahnya, chen bersorak kegirangan karena ia juga sudah sangat lapar.

"jongin sudah bangun?"

Chen mengangguk. "iya, dia bertanya tentangmu lalu kembali masuk ke kamar."Sehun menoleh memandangi pintu kamar sejenak. Ia membongkar kotak pizza dan mengambilnya beberapa potong lalu membawanya masuk ke kamar. Jongin duduk termenung di atas ranjang. Begitu mendengar sehun menutup pintu, jongin langsung bangkit dan memeluk sehun erat-erat. Sehun membelai punggungnya lalu mengajaknya untuk duduk kembali sambil menyodorkan beberapa potong pizza yang di bawanya.

"kau lapar, kan? Makanlah!"

Jongin menggeleng. "aku tidak berselera."

Sehun menyentuh perut jongin yang semakin membesar lalu membelainya Perlahan. "kalau kau, lapar tidak? Ibumu sedang tidak berselera. Bagaimana ini? Kau keluar saja dan makan bersama ayah!"

Jongin tergelak pelan. "ya, baiklah. Aku akan makan!" Beberapa potong pizza di lahap jongin dengan cepat, ia meninggalkan setengahnya untuk sehun. "kau makan juga!"

"aku akan makan sisanya!"

"ini kedua kalinya kau makan makanan sisa!"

Sehun tersenyum dan merasa sangat lega karena jongin tidak menangis lagi. Setelah memastikan jongin tidak ingin makan lagi, sehun memakan potongan pizza yang tersisa di tangannya dan dengan cepat rasa laparnya berkurang. Setelah santapannya habis, sehun kembali berbicara kepada jongin.

"aku dapat pekerjaan hari ini. Besok, aku akan meminjam uang chen untuk belanja bahan makanan, begitu mendapatkan gaji aku akan mengembalikan uangnya. Aku yakin chen tidak akan menolak!"

"kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, sehun! Kau dan aku hanya sementara, kan? Sampai anak kita lahir. Aku bisa tinggal sendirian, atau kau bisa meminta chen menjagaku jika kau khawatir baekhyun akan menggangguku. Kau tidak perlu keluar

Dari rumahmu."

"itu bukan rumahku!"Sehun merengkuh jongin, menggenggam lehernya dengan kedua tangan lalu menciumnya. Ia sangat merindukan jongin. Segala kelelahan yang dialaminya membuatnya merindukan istrinya dengan sangat.

"jangan pernah mengatakan kalau kita hanya sementara."Sehun menyentuh perut jongin lagi. "mulai sekarang, aku ingin bersama kalian selama yang aku bisa, seumur hidupku. Bagaimana?"

Jongin menatap sehun berharap kalau semua yang di dengarnya bukan hanya mimpi belaka. Sehun mengatakan ingin bersama dengannya selamanya dan jongin sangat bahagia. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang oh soyeon muncul, kebahagianya segera terlupakan. "tapi aku merasa tidak enak kepada oh soyeon. Aku sudah merampas chanyeol dan sekarang membuat satu-satunya putra yang tersisa keluar dari rumahnya. Aku sungguh tidak nyaman!"

Sehun mengulum bibir jongin sekali lagi, lebih lama lalu melepasnya degan tidak rela. "kalau ini, bagaimana? Sudah bisa membuatmu merasa nyaman?" Lalu berpindah ke telinga, sehun menjilatinya sehingga jongin bergindik karena geli dan tertawa. "kalau yang itu? Atau perlu kita bercinta malam ini juga?"

"hentikan, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa suara. Bagaimana dengan chen!"

"dia akan maklum! Atau aku harus memberikannya headphone agar chen tutup telinga!"

Jongin tertawa lagi. "kapan kau akan mulai bekerja?"

"besok!"

"kalau begitu istirahatlah. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Tapi kau harus memastikan chen pergi keluar rumah selama kita melakukannya!"


	19. Chapter 19

OH SOYEON BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MAU KELUAR KAMAR sekalipun semenjak kepergian Sehun, ia juga tidak memiliki selera makan yang baik. Mr. Jung selalu mendapati sisa makanan yang sangat banyak dari piring-piring yang di antarkan ke kamarnya, terkadang Mr. Jung juga harus kecewa karena Oh Soyeon bahkan tidak menyentuh makanAnnya.

Dalam waktu singkat, Bobot tubuhnya berkurang drastis, utungnya Oh Soyeon cukup kuat untuk tidak jatuh sakit seperti kebanyakan orang seusiAnnya saat mengalami Stress berat. Ia hanya seringkali terdengar menangis, sesekali Oh Soyeon meminta Mr. Jung memanggilkan Baekhyun untuknya. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menghibur. Baekhyun malah semakin memperburuk suasana dengan terus mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh hasutAnnya hingga pada akhirnya Oh Soyeon tidak ingin di temui Baekhyun lagi.

Oh Soyeon tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya merindukan Sehun, juga Istrinya. Kasih sayang Oh Soyeon kepada Jongin sudah di rasakAnnya sejak awal karena menurut perasaannya Jongin adalah sosok yang sangat istimewa. Terlebih setelah Pria itu mengguncang seisi rumah dengan kehamilAnnya. Bukan hanya mereka, bahkan seisi rumahpun ikut bahagia karena kebahagiaan mereka menular dengan cepat.

Oh Soyeon menatapi pemandangan yang sudah ribuan kali di lihatnya melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia terkenang tentang segalanya, tentang bagaimana Oh Soyeonmembawa Sehun pulang dari rumah sakit saat di ketahui bahwa ibu kandungnya meninggal. Saat itu Oh Soyeon juga baru saja melahirkan anak berusia enam bulan, Chanyeol. Ia membawa Sehun pulang karena kebutuhan Sehun akan asi harus tetap terpenuhi meskipun anak itu tidak memiliki ibu lagi dan Oh Soyeon merasa bisa menggantikan mendiang adiknya untuk itu. Sayangnya, Oh Soyeon sudah terlanjur

tidak bisa berpisah dan malah memisahkan Sehun dari ayah kandungnya. Pada awalnya Sehun masih sering pulang ke rumah ayahnya sewaktu libur sekolah, Oh Soyeonkadang-kadang juga merasa kehilangan saat sekolah menelpon bahwa kedua anaknya tidak masuk sekolah hari ini dan pada sore harinya kedua anak itu di temukan di Sungai Han sedang bermain-main.

Marah yang di rasakAnnya selalu sama dengan marah kepada anak kandungnya sendiri, sayangnya juga. Oh Soyeon tidak pernah merasa membeda-bedakan satupun di antara mereka. Tapi teryata Sehun menganggap semua itu adalah beban? Jongin itu bukan hanya merampas Chanyeol dari hidupnya. Tapi juga Sehun. Dosa apa yang sudah di perbuatnya hingga segala kehidupAnnya menjadi seperti ini?

 _Apa lagi yang tidak kulakukan untuk keluarga ini? Aku menganggapmu sebagai ibuku sendiri. Aku juga sedih karena kehilangan Chanyeol. Aku selalu berusaha dengan baik menggantikan Chanyeol mengurusi segala kewajiban-kewajiban yang di lalaikAnnya, termasuk kewajibanku terhadap Baekhyun meskipun aku sangat tertekan karena itu._

Kata-kata Sehun begitu terngiang-ngiang. Benarkah kalau selama ini Oh Soyeonmembuat Sehun tertekan dengan segala kasih sayang yang di berikAnnya?

"Nyonya, kau tidak makan lagi?"Mr. Jung menegurnya.

Oh Soyeon menoleh, ia seringkali tidak sadar saat Pria itu mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya. "Aku sedang tidak berselera, Jung!"

"Kalau begitu paksakanlah, bagaimana kalau anda sakit?"

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku rasa tidak akan sakit meskipun aku sangat menginginkAnnya!"

Mr. Jung terdiam mendengar keluhan itu. Dia tidak berani terlalu banyak bicara jika tidak di ajak bicara. Mr. Jung berusaha keras untuk membawa kembali semua makanan yang tidak di sentuh sama sekali itu ke dapur dengan tanpa suara, tapi bunyi dentingan halus dari piring-piring yang di bawanya membuat langkahnya harus terhenti karena Oh Soyeon memanggilnya lagi.

"Jung!"

Mr. Jung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Oh Soyeon sudah memandangnya. "Ya?"

"Tinggallah sebentar. Aku ingin bertanya mengenai sesuatu hal kepadamu!"

Mr. Jung meletakkan kembali piring-piringnya di tempat semula dan berdiri dengan kokoh. "Apa yang harus saya jawab, nyonya?"

"Selama ini kau membantuku merawat Chanyeol dan Sehun, benarkah aku membeda-bedakan mereka? Sehun berkata seolah-olah berada di rumah ini adalah beban untuknya. Karena aku membeda-bedakan mereka?"

"Tidak, saya tau betul nyonya tidak begitu. Kasih sayang yang nyonya tunjukkan sama besarnya. Keduanya selalu di perlakukan sama."

"Lalu mengapa Sehun berkata seperti itu? Di bagian mana dari hidupnya aku pernah menyakitinya, Jung? Aku merasa sudah mencurahkan kasih sayangku sepenuhnya kepada Sehun. Aku menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri dan terus berkembang semenjak kepergian Chanyeol. Bagiku saat ini, Sehun-lah putraku satu- satunya!"

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya. Jika saja boleh jujur saya ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama. Tapi kami selalu di minta untuk tidak terlihat dan tidak bersuara. Pelayan disini hanya boleh menyaksikan apapun yang terjadi di rumah ini. Jadi saya sama sekali tidak kuasa mengatakan apa-apa tanpa di pinta!"

Pandangan Oh Soyeon kepada Mr. Jung semakin serius. "Sekarang katakanlah apapun yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tidak ingin ada satu halpun yang terlewat dari hidupku."

"Nyonya, Kekesalan Sehun memang terpupuk baru-baru ini—jika saja delapan tahun masih bisa di bilang baru."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebelum pergi, Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Sehun selalu bisa menggantikan posisinya dengan baik dan Chanyeol menginginkan Sehun untuk terus melakukan itu seumur hidupnya. Mungkin selama ini, Sehun tidak merasakan adanya beban di sana. Tapi, seperti umumnya anak-anak, mereka selalu merasa ada yang lebih di sayangi di antara mereka dan Sehun merasa kalau Nyonya jelas lebih menyayangi putra nyonya sendiri, Chanyeol. Saat itu Sehun sama sekali tidak protes, di cukup bersyukur dan berterima kasih.

Saya mendengar percakapan mereka di suatu hari. Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia akan menjadikan Sehun satu-satunya anak di rumah ini karena Chanyeol akan menghilang. Sehun tentu saja merasa senang meskipun ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya juga merasa sedih karena akan kehilangan Chanyeol, tapi dia yakin kalau Chanyeol akan bahagia dengan keputusan yang di ambilnya karena Chanyeol bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan menyebabkan dirinya sendiri menderita."

"Jadi Sehun tau kalau Chanyeol akan pergi?"

Mr. Jung mengangguk. "Sehun juga ingin merasakan kesempatan menjadi anak satu-satunya, tapi begitu Chanyeol pergi, anda menjadikan Sehun sebagai Chanyeol tapi terus menangisi kepergian Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Dari sana sakit hatinya timbul, hanya ada Chanyeol dan tidak ada Sehun. Sejujurnya saya juga merasakan hal itu. Nyonya selalu menyebut-nyebut nama Chanyeol, memanggil Sehun juga dengan nama Chanyeol. Menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab Chanyeol kepada Sehun, juga memaksa Sehun untuk membawa Chanyeol pulang karena saat itu nyonya selalu mengatakan ingin mati bila harus kehilangan Chanyeol. Aku rasa Sehun pada akhirnya terpaksa mencari Chanyeol dan membawanya pulang dengan paksa."

"Ya. Aku sangat senang saat Chanyeol berada di rumah. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak betah, dia malah melarikan diri dua hari setelahnya dan mengalami kecelakaan itu!"

"Saat itu Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Chanyeol. Dia selalu mengeluh, Seandainya Sehun melarang Chanyeol untuk pergi sejak pertama kali, mungkin hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Dia kehilangan saudaranya. Meskipun Chanyeol hidup, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan orang mati. Setelah Chanyeol pulangpun anda sama sekali tidak berubah, anda menciptakan dua Chanyeol dan menyingkirkan Sehun jauh-jauh. Jadi anda pada akhirnya memiliki Chanyeol yang sehat dan bisa memeluk anda kapanpun anda ingini, dan Chanyeol yang sakit yang selalu anda manjakan. Sehun semakin terluka menyadari itu. Tapi saya rasa, dia terus menjalaninya karena Sehun menyayangi anda. Dia menjalankan segala aktifitasnya sebagai Chanyeol meskipun terus mengeluh. Dan…"Mr. Jung berdiam diri

sejenak. "Dan, maafkan saya nyonya, seharusnya saya tidak mengatakan hal ini, tapi…"

"Katakan saja Jung. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk mengatakan apapun yang kau simpan hari ini juga!"

"Nyonya, Sehun bahkan menggantikan kewajiban Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur!"

"Astaga Jung. Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

"Karena itu saya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkAnnya. Tapi itu kebenarAnnya! Saya bisa memanggil beberapa orang pelayan untuk bersaksi. Saat itu Baekhyun mengeluh karena Chanyeol sakit terlalu lama. Dia meminta Sehunmelakukan itu dan pada awalnya, Sehun menolak. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyerah sampai Sehun jatuh kepelukAnnya beberapa lama. Seorang pelayan muda pernah mengatakan kalau Baekhyun mengancam Sehun dengan bermacam-macam ancaman sehingga Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

Dia bahkan mengatakan akan menghabisi nyawa Chanyeol dan akan menjadikan Sehun pemilik harta Oh jika Sehun menjadi kekasihnya dan membuang Sehun jika Sehun terus menolaknya. Beberapa kali Baekhyunbenar-benar menyakiti Chanyeol secara sengaja di hadapan Sehun untuk menegaskan ancamAnnya. Sehun sangat ingin berontak, tapi anda sangat menyayangi Baekhyun

sehingga dia tidak ingin menambah beban fikiran anda. Sampai di suatu hari, Sehun terpaksa bercerai dengan istrinya karena Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia sedang mengandung dan akan melahirkan anak Sehun! Saat itu mereka bertengkar hebat di halaman belakang karena istri Sehun bertekad mengadukan semuanya kepada anda. Sehun berusaha agar semua itu tidak sampai ke telinga anda dan memberikan Pria itu uang yang sangat banyak asalkan dia mau tutup mulut, Pria itu memilih untuk bercerai."

"Baekhyun mengandung?"

"Tidak, ku rasa! Dia berbohong saat itu. Baekhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan perubahan pada tubuhnya. Dia juga tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu lagi. Tapi dia mengancam akan memebeberkan kepada Anda tentang kehamilan palsunya."

"Seharusnya Sehun mengatakan itu padaku!"

"Anda tidak akan mempercayai Sehun, nyonya. Bagi anda, Baekhyun adalah menantu terbaik yang selalu menemani Chanyeol selama delapan tahun. Anda selalu menganggap Baekhyun sebagai Pria yang sangat mulia. Jika saat itu Baekhyunmengatakan kalau Sehun memperkosanya, lalu dia hamil. Atau Sehun berusaha untuk membuat Baekhyun jatuh ke pelukAnnya karena Sehun tau kalau Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling berhak terhadap Harta Chanyeol jika Chanyeol mati, anda akan membuang Sehun dalam arti yang sebenarnya! Sehun selalu mengeluh di samping tubuh kaku Chanyeol, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol terbangun. Hari itu, Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun tentang hubungAnnya dengan Sehun, dan Baekhyun melancarkan fitnahan-fitnahan terhadap Sehun. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak percaya, nyonya! Chanyeol bertanya langsung kepada Sehun, meminta Chen dan saya untuk ikut bercerita tentang kelicikan Baekhyun."

"Jadi itu penyebab Chanyeol mewariskan segala wasiat hartanya kepada Kim Kai? Tapi mengapa Pria itu?"

"Chanyeol meminta Sehun mencari siapapun nama yang tercantum di dalam wasiat itu. Melimpahkan segala harta kepada Kim Kaiakan membuat Pria itu terpaksa terpaksa tinggal di rumah Oh dan mendampingi anda. Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Pria itu lebih pantas mendampingi anda di bandingkan dengan Baekhyun."

"Kau juga tau sejak awal kalau Pria itu adalah Kim Kai?"

Mr. Jung menggeleng. "Saat Chen membawa masuk seorang Pria yang tidak sadarkan diri ke kamar tamu, aku sudah menduga seperti itu. Tapi kecurigaanku sirna saat melihat Sehun terus menggodanya, aku memutuskan kalau pria itu adalah kekasih Sehun. Sehun tidak mungkin menggoda Pria yang di cintai Chanyeol. Saat Sehun mengaku kalau Pria itu adalah istrinya, hatiku membenarkan.

Pria itu memang istrinya karena hatiku mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menerimanya, Nyonya. Baekhyun terus menyakiti istri Sehun dengan berbagai macam cara sampai di suatu saat aku mendengar Sehun bertengkar dengan Kim Kai karena Pria itu ingin pergi dari ruman ini. Pertengkaran itu tidak begitu jelas, yang pasti aku melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar dan menguncinya rapat-rapat, ia menghalangi istrinya untuk pergi dengan mengurungnya seharian di dalam kamar. Setelah itu Sehun melarang Chen untuk datang ke kantor agar Chen punya waktu penuh untuk menjaga istrinya. Aku baru mengetahui kalau istri Sehun adalah Kim Kai setelah pertengkaran mereka dengan anda hari itu."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakAnnya sejak awal, Jung. Seharusnya aku tau kalau yang jahat pada saat itu siapa? Aku harus menyelidikinya. Aku bahkan menjadi curiga kalau kecelakaan Chanyeol saat itu di rekayasa!"

"Kalau begitu anda akan membawa mereka berdua kembali kerumah ini, nyonya? Sehun sangat bahagia saat bersama Pria itu. Aku tau karena Sehun sudah berubah semenjak dia membawa istrinya datang ke rumah ini."

Oh Soyeon menggeleng. Ia belum bisa menerima Kim Kai sepenuhnya. Tapi sedikit kebenciAnnya berkurang. Setidaknya Oh Soyeon harus menerima kalau putranya yang tersisa sangat mencintai Pria itu dengan sepenuh hatinya! KelihatAnnya ia akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat panjang untuk memikirkAnnya. Yang pasti, saat ini ia harus menangani Baekhyun secepatnya.

.

.

KEINDAHAN ITU MUNGKIN DIBANGUN DENGAN KESEDIHAN. Tapi rasannyya Jongin akan menghadapi segala kemalangan di dalam hidunya dengan senang hati Seandainya dia tau kalau akhir hidupnya tetap akan indah seperti ini. Akhirnya Jongin memiliki keluarga yang sebenarnya, memiliki seorang suami yang mengatakan ingin bersama dengAnnya seumur hidup. Juga memiliki anak yang terus bertumbuh kembang di dalam kandungAnnya. Kebahagiaanya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah berakhir seumur hidupnya.

Seperti halnya hari-hari sebelumnya, Jongin terbangun dan menemukan Sehun berada di sebelahnya. Sehun selalu bangun lebih dulu dan menanti Jongin untuk bangun sesegera mungkin. Setelah itu mereka akan menjalani hari-hari paling luar biasa. Sehun memandangi wajah Jongin seolah-olah Jongin adalah perhiasan terindah dalam hidupnya. Jongin beruntung karena mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu setiap kali dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Seharusnya kau membangunkan aku." Jongin menggerutu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengganggu tidurmu."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kalau gairahmu muncul. Kau akan membangunkanku di tengah malam sekalipun!"

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Kalau untuk yang itu, pengecualian!"

Jongin mendekat dan berusaha memeluknya tapi sesuatu mengganjalnya untuk berada lebih dekat dengan Sehun. Jongin mengeluh karena perutnya yang semakin membesar dan Sehun mengejeknya dengan mengucapkan kata "Hati-hati dengan perutmu" sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak bisa berdekatan denganmu lagi seperti dulu!"

"Kau ingin selalu berdekatan denganku?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu!"

"Lalu, aku akan mengabulkan permintannymu seperti biasa!"Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berpindah ke sisi lain tubuh Jongin. Ia memeluk Jongin dari belakang dengan sangat rapat. "Sekarang, kita tetap bisa berdekatan, kan?"Jongin mengangguk senang. "Kau mengabulkan banyak impianku Sehun! Dimulai dengan anak ini, lalu keluarga dan cinta…"

"Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu. Kau juga sudah mengabulkan impianku untuk menjadi Sehun. Kau mencintaiku karena aku Sehun dan aku sangat menghargai itu!"Sehun berbisik dengan lebih mesra. Telapak tangAnnya membelai perut Jongin dengan lembut. "Kau semakin gendut!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai aku yang gendut?"

"Aku menyukainya karena disana ada anakku. Tapi berjanjilah setelah anakku lahir kau harus tetap cantik. Aku tidak ingin berpaling sedikitpun hanya karena kau lalai menjaga dirimu!"

"Ah, seharusnya kau mengatakan ‗aku menyukai apa adanya dirimu', itu lebih romantis. Kau terlalu jujur."

"Pernikahan harus di landasi dengan kejujuran, sayang! Jadi hargailah kejujuranku untuk melihatmu tetap cantik dan tidak gendut!"

Tawa Jongin terdengar sangat halus. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangAnnya untuk menyentuh kepada Sehun yang bersandar di bahunya. "Itu hal mudah selagi kau terus mengkritik jika aku memiliki kekurangan yang tidak kau sukai. Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap cantik seumur hidupku. Tapi aku butuh biaya yang banyak untuk menghindari kerutan di suatu saat nanti!"

Sekarang Sehun yang tertawa. Walau bagaimanapun, kecantikan tidak akan bertahan selamanya, ia hanya bercanda saat mengatakan hal itu. Sesungguhnya Sehunmencintai Jongin yang meminta izin untuk mengandung anaknya. Sehun mencintai Jongin apa adanya dan itu sungguh-sungguh merasukinya belakangan ini.

Mereka selalu berbicara tentang cinta setiap pagi, semoga hal itu akan terus bertahan selamanya. Sehun akan selalu memluk istrinya setiap pagi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berangkat kerja seperti halnya saat ini. Hari ini Sehun berangkat lebih pagi karena ada janji dengan salah seorang pembeli. Setelah Jongin mengantarkan Sehun pergi kerja sampai di depan rumah, Jongin kembali kedapur dan mulai membersihkan rumah dari bagian itu. Ia tengah duduk di ruang tengah dan beristirahat ketika Chen datang dengan membawa seorang pria kecil kedalam rumah. Anak yang cantik itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan kulit yang kemerah-merahan. Sangat manis dengan gaun merah jambu yang di kenakAnnya.

"Kau tidak sedang beralih profesi sebagai penculik, kan?"

"Aku? Astaga, kau berfikir aku bisa melakukan itu? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan anak ini?" Jongin mengulurkan tangAnnya untuk membelai kepala gadis kecil itu, rambutnya sangat halus. "Siapa namamu sayang?"

"Gaby!" Gadis itu berujar halus.

"Gabrielle!"Chen melanjutkan ucapAnnya. "Hari ini Sehun memintaku datang untuk membantu tetangga sebelah pindah rumah. Suaminya sedang bersama Sehundi kantor dan dia tidak mungkin mengangkat perabotan rumah yang berat sendiri. Aku mendapatkan uang, lumayanlah!"

"Seharusnya kau bekerja yang baik, Chen. Kau memiliki pendidikan yang bagus! Aku sudah aman, selama ini Aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ah, ya baiklah. Aku memang berniat untuk mencari kerja dan pindah dari rumah ini. Aku fikir aku ingin menikah secepat mungkin. Aku bersumpah merasa sangat iri melihat kalian berdua yang selalu kelihatan mesra!"

Senyum Jongin merekah. Ternyata kisah cintanya bukan hanya bisa menjadi cemoohan belaka. Tapi Chen memang harus merasa iri karena Jongin dan Sehun tidak ingin Chen terus mengorbankan dirinya di rumah ini untuk menjaga Jongin. Seharusnya Chen menyongsong hidupnya dengan senyum cerah, bukan malah ikut- ikutan di rong-rong ketakutan seperti yang selalu Jongin lakukan.

"Lalu, sudah ada seorang pria yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Chen mengangguk lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbisik. "Di ujung gang sana. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat cantik. Dia lebih cantik darimu dan aku akan mulai mengejarnya!"

Jongin tertawa jenaka. "Ya, tapi kau harus segera mendapatkan kerja tuan muda! Kau tidak mungkin mendekati perempuan manapun jika tidak memiliki uang!"

"Aku rasa begitu. Makanya hari ini aku meminta izin pada Sehun untuk mulai mencari kerja besok. Sehun menyambutnya dengan baik. Tapi, ku harap kau baik- baik saja di rumah selagi aku pergi!"

"Gabby, kau di dalam?" Sebuah suara teriakan terdengar agak samar dari dalam rumah.

"Itu pasti ibunya Gabby!"

Jongin memandang Chen serius. "Kau membawa anaknya tanpa izin?"

"Aku sudah minta izin. Hanya saja sebentar lagi sudah waktunya makan siang."

Chen mengangkat Gabrielle dan menyerahkAnnya kedalam gendongan Jongin. Bocah itu terlihat patuh "Jongin, kau serahkan dia kepada ibunya, ya? Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Perutku sakit!"

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berdecak saat melihat Chenmelarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Ia memandangi Gabby sejenak lalu bergumam,

"Ayo sayang, kita temui ibumu" sebelum beranjak menuju pintu. Sebuah bayangan yang sedang mengintip di jendela dapat Jongin lihat, ibu Gabby sudah menanti anaknya disana. Jongin berusaha membuka pintu yang ternyata terkunci, Chenmemang selalu mengunci pintu demi keamanan. Itu yang selalu dia katakan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin sudah berada di ambang pintu yang terbuka dan menatap seorang Pria dengan perasaan terkejut yang mencabik-cabik. Luhan Xi berada disana dan sama terperangahnya dengan Jongin. Jongin lebih terkejut lagi saat Luhan berhamburan kedalam pelukAnnya Sehingga tubuhnya membentur perut Jongin dengan keras. Secepat mungkin Luhan melepaskan pelukAnnya dan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan tak menyangka. Luhan masih mau memeluknya?

"Jongin, aku mencarimu selama ini!" Desisnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Luhan?" Jongin benar-benar tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi selain menyebutkan namanya. Luhan Xi masih merindukAnnya setelah apa yang di lakukAnnya? Dada Jongin terasa sesak, Mungkin ia akan menangis haru. Tidak, Dia sudah menangis karena haru. Jongin mencoba mencari pembenaran di mata Luhantentang kata-katanya tadi, Benarkah Luhan mencari Jongin? Benarkah Luhan bisa memaafkan Jongin setelah apa yang di lakukAnnya bertahun-tahun lalu?

"Kau benar-benar Jongin, Kan?"Luhan mengulangi ucapAnnya. Senyumnya membuat Jongin terpaksa mengangguk dan Luhan memeluk Jongin sekali lagi. Gabrielle kecil memanggil ibunya. Seolah-olah tersadar, Luhan mengambil anaknya dari gendongan Jongin dan menggerutu. "Kau membuat lelah paman Jongin, Sayang! Kau tidak lihat kalau perut paman Jongin sedang besar!" Lalu kembali menoleh kepada Jongin. "Kau sedang hamil, benar? Itu artinya kau butuh istirahat. Mungkin aku mengganggumu jadi aku pulang dulu, kita bicara lain kali saja!"

"Luhan!" Jongin menyebut namanya sekali lagi. "Maaf, aku tidak memersilahkanmu masuk. Aku hanya Shock. Kau tidak terlalu sibuk untuk mampir kerumahku, kan? Chen bilang, kau baru saja pindah rumah. Di rumahmu pasti

belum ada apa-apa untuk di minum!"

Senyum Luhan merekah. "Ya, Aku baru pindah ke rumah sebelah. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi dan kita ternyata bertetangga!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menghayalkan kalau yang seperti itu akan terjadi lagi. Masuklah!"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya agar Luhan mengikutinya kedalam rumah. Mereka duduk di ruang tengah dan Jongin menyajikan dua gelas jus dingin di atas meja. Dia juga menyajikan beberapa buah biskuit berukuran besar yang di buatnya pagi ini. Perasanny Jongin masih tak menentu, tapi ia duduk di sebelah Luhan yang memangku anaknya. Ternyata anak itu adalah anak Luhan? Dengan Wu Yifan? Jongin memperhatikan lagi wajah Gabrielle dalam-dalam, dia memang mirip dengan ayahnya. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin tidak menyadarinya tadi?

"Kau pendiam sekali!"Luhan memulai pembicaraan Ia merasa kikuk dengan kesenyapan yang merebak di antara mereka. "Dulu kau sangat Cerewet. Selalu menjadikan segala hal yang kau lihat sebagai bahan pembicaranny. Sekarang kemana Jongin yang itu?"

"Maafkan aku, Luhan! Aku masih tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa yang Chen sebut sebagai kakak iparnya itu adalah kau! Dia menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Katanya, Chen harus tinggal bersama kalian untuk menjagamu, ya? Suamimu sangat perhatian sekali kalau begitu!"

Jongin tersenyum lagi. "Luhan," Ia memanggil nama Luhan dengan suara bergetar. "Tentang yang waktu itu…"

"Waktu itu kapan?"

"Sewaktu aku dan suamimu bercinta waktu itu!"

"Bercinta? Aku fikir kalian hanya mengobrol saja."Luhan memberikan senyumnya lalu meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Aku tidak ingin mengingat-ingatnya kalau malah akan membuatku membencimu. Aku anggap hari itu tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku!"

Jongin tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh lagi. Luhan bahkan menganggap kejadian itu tidak pernah ada? "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Saat itu aku hanya terbawa suasana dan saat aku melihatmu memergoki kami, aku benar- benar merasa tolol." Jongin mencoba menghapus air matanya. Ia tidak akan pernah tenang jika mulut Luhan tidak mengatakan maaf untuknya. "Kau tidak mau berbicara denganku saat itu, kau bahkan tidak melirikku. Ku kira kau membenciku!"

"Apa itu juga menyakitimu?"

"Ya, aku sangat sakit sekali. Aku bercinta dengan suami sahabatku, dan di pergoki. Aku tidak tau mengapa bisa seperti itu."

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian!"

"Terimakasih, Luhan!"

"Suamiku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Dia juga menceritakan tentang bagaimana hubungan kalian di masa lalu. Ku fikir, bukan hal yang aneh kalau kalian bertemu dan melakukan hal itu tanpa sengaja. Kau masih menyayangi Wu Yifan waktu itu?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku rasa, aku hanya iri padamu. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak mencintai siapa-siapa tapi aku mengira kalau aku masih mencintai suamimu. Yang kurasakan saat melihat suamimu hanyalah harapan dimana aku berharap dia bisa menolongku dan untuk itu aku akan melakukan segalanya!"

"Suamiku bilang, setelah kejadian itu terjadi, Kau pindah rumah. Lalu hanya bertemu di Academy Erotica itu dan kau sama sekali tidak mau menyapanya!"

"Aku takut, Aku merasa malu. Dia juga tidak menyapaku saat itu! Dia datang hampir setiap malam dan ku rasa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku takut menyapanya karena ku fikir suamimu akan mencaci makiku karena sudah merusak rumah tangganya. Setelah beberapa hari, dia menghilang begitu saja dan ku anggap kalau dia sudah melupakan masalah itu. Atau dia menganggap kalau tidak ada gunanya mencaci makiku."

"Kami di hukum selama hampir empat bulan. Suamiku harus di penjarakan oleh ayahnya sendiri dan ayahku mengancam akan menikahkanku dengan orang lain. Tapi setelah kami bertemu lagi, semuanya mulai membaik. Kami mulai datang dan mencarimu, tapi kau tidak ada lagi. Orang-orang bilang, kau melarikan diri bersama Suho!"

"Melarikan diri? Dari siapa? Aku dan Suho hanya pidah untuk membangun kehidupan baru bersama-sama. Semenjak kejadian itu, semua orang mencemoohku. Ibunya Suho juga begitu. Tapi hanya Suho yang masih menganggapku teman. Dia bahkan membantuku melunasi hutang-hutangku. Suho juga sering datang sebagai pelanggan dan membayarku untuk menemaninya selama mungkin, lalu kami mulai mengobrol tentang rencana hidup. Saat Suho berkata bahwa dia ingin menikahiku, aku merasa sangat senang dan mulai banyak bermimpi. Tapi ibunya malah meninggal karena mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut anaknya. Aku berusaha menghindarinya selama sebulan penuh. Sampai akhirnya Suho bisa meyakinkanku dan kami pindah."

"Dan kalian menikah?"

"Hampir. Tapi kami harus mencari uang untuk itu. Suho berjanji akan mempersembahkan sebuah pernikahan yang indah dan dia sangat bekerja keras. Kau tau sendiri, Suho adalah pekerja kasar. Aku selalu khawatir setiap kali dia pergi bekerja. Suatu ketika Suho mengalami kecelakaan kerja, dia terjatuh dari jembatan dengan luka parah dan terendam selama beberapa hari di dalam air sampai orang-orang menemukAnnya. Ku kira aku akan kehilangAnnya. Begitu

mengetahui Suho masih hidup, aku sangat senang karena harapan dan mimpi- mimpi itu masih mungkin untuk ku raih. Aku melakukan segala cara untuk membayar pengobatan terbaik Suho. Dia koma selama beberapa bulan dan dokter mulai mengancam untuk mencabut alat bantu yang berada di tubuhnya.

Akhirnya aku kembali ke Jepang dan menemui Soo Man lagi. Aku meminjam uang dalam jumlah yang besar untuk kesembuhAnnya. Suhopun bisa bertahan hidup beberapa bulan lagi. Hingga akhirnya, Dokter benar-benar menyingkirkan semua alat bantu yang menyokong hidupnya. Mereka membunuh Suho dan membuatku sangat kecewa."

"Astaga, ku kira sekarang kau menikah dengan Suho! Saat melihatmu tadi aku menyangka kalau kalian melarikan diri ke Korea dan hidup bahagia disini!"

"Perjalananku menuju kebahagiaan masih sangat panjang, Luhan! Tapi aku bangga sudah mendapatkan sebagiAnnya! Bagiku semua ini sudah cukup baik."

Luhan mengangguk. "Suamimu adalah Marketing Developer perumahan ini, kan? Seharusnya aku berfikir kesana saat Chen mengatakAnnya. Suamiku sedang berada disana sekarang dan jika yang di temuinya adalah Suho, dia pasti sudah menelpon. Dia harus segera pulang dan bersujud meminta maaf kepadamu."Tidak perlu. Aku yang memulainya dan suamimu sama sekali tidak bersalah!"

"Ya, tapi dia menikmatinya."Luhan berdesis. "Aku tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuAnnya yang satu itu. Selama pernikahan kami, sudah terjadi dua kali perang besar karena sikap akrabnya kepada perempuan. Aku harus terbiasa degan hal itu!"Jongin tersenyum lega. Luhan memaafkAnnya dan sekarang mereka bertetangga lagi. Dia sangat bahagia. "Bagaimana kalian bisa berada di Korea?"

"Oh, sebelumnya kami tinggal di Norwegia beberapa bulan. Aku tidak betah disana dan kami memutuskan pindah ke Korea. Aku senang dengan keputusan itu, keputusan yang sangat tepat karena aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu."


	20. Chapter 20

BAEKHYUN MENGGERAM KESAL di sebuah apartemen sederhana miliknya. Ia di usir dari rumah Oh oleh Oh Soyeon secara tidak hormat. Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menghinanya di bandingkan dengan itu. Oh Soyeon menghujatnya dengan kata- kata yang jauh lebih kejam dari kata-kata yang di gunakAannya untuk mengusir Jongin beberapa waktu lalu. Sial, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tau siapa yang sudah membeberkan tindak-tandunya selama ini. Mungkinkah Sehun diam-diam menemui Bibinya dan mengarang cerita? Baekhyun ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah karena itu. Sejak awal Baekhyun tau kalau pernikahAannya dengan Chanyeol sudah salah. Tapi ia butuh uang untuk hidup. Semua orang hanya tau bahwa keluarganya dalah orang terhormat tanpa tau kalau Baekhyun kekurangan uang. Ia selalu berusaha menjadi yang tercantik untuk mendapatkan laki-laki yang terkaya. Saat tawaran menikah dengan Chanyeol datang, Baekhyun merasa sedang memeluk bulan. Keluarga Oh sangat terpandang di Seoul. Semula Baekhyun kira, ia bisa dengan mudah menggoda Chanyeol dan bermanja-manja dengan uangnya. Tapi Chanyeol meninggalkAannya menjalankan pesta pernikahan sendiri. Laki-laki itu menghilang setelah mengucapkan janji suci untuknya. Untuk beberapa hari, Baekhyun benar-benar menangis. Menangisi kegagalan rencananya untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyunmerasa lebih lega karena, walau bagaimanapun dirinya adalah satu-satunya istri Chanyeol yang syah secara hukum. Lagi pula saat itu ia hanya menunggu satu minggu untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol kembali. Laki-laki bodoh itu telah salah memilih untuk melarikan diri. Seharusnya ia memilih untuk menjalani pernikahan yang wajar bersama Baekhyun. Saat mendengar kabar kalau Chanyeol kecelakaannya ia sangat berharap kalau Chanyeol kehilangan nyawanya dan memberikan seluruh hartanya kepada Baekhyun. Sayangnya Chanyeol terus bertahan hidup dalam keaadaan yang sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk hidup. Semangat hidupnya terlalu tinggi. Baekhyun fikir, dirinyalah yang akan di minta mengurusi semua tanggung jawab Chanyeol terhadap harta keluarganya setelah laki-laki itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi ternyata Oh Soyeon memilih menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab itu kepada keponakan tersayangnya, Sehun. Baekhyun sempat membenci Sehun. Ingin membalas dendam atas segala hal yang sudah di rampas dari dirinya. Oh Sehun terlalu lihai dan cerdas, dan terlalu tampan untuk disingkirkan begitu saja. Karena itu Baekhyunselalu menginginkan bisa menikmati malam bersamanya setelah sekian lama ia tinggal di keluarga Oh dan harus kehausan karena menjaga sikapnya. Bila Sehunbersedia, maka Baekhyun akan merasakan kalau keluarga Oh tidak semembosankan yang dia kira. Baekhyun tau tentang kemungkinan berpindahnya harta Chanyeol kepada Sehun dan jika ia mendapatkan Sehun, maka kemungkinan dirinya untuk menjadi nyonya yang kaya sudah semakin dekat. Mencari-cari kelemahan Sehun terlalu mudah. Sehun sangat suka dengan Pria cantik dan juga mudah bosan dengan Pria sejenis. Lagi pula saat itu, Sehun sedang bosan dengan istrinya. Sehun sepertinya tengah marah karena Pria itu menggugurkan kandungAannya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Karena itu Baekhyun mulai melancarkan godaannya. Godaannya pertama meleset, tapi godaannya kedua berhasil membuat Sehun takhluk. Akhirnya Sehun bersedia masuk ke kamarnya dan mereka bercinta. Percintaannya yang sangat luar biasa yang akhirnya membuat Baekhyunketagihan dan mengulanginya terus menerus. Lama-lama Baekhyun merasa kalau dirinya mulai kehausan akan sentuhan Sehun. Tapi Sehun terlalu mudah bosan denganya dalam waktu beberapa minggu dan selalu menjadikan istrinya sebagai alasan untuk menghindar. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun melakukan segala cara untuk memisahkan Sehun, untuk membuat Sehun hanya terfokus padanya. Baekhyun hanya perlu mengaku kalau dirinya sedang mengandung anak Sehundan Pria itu langsung mengamuk. Tidak perlu usaha keras karena sesungguhnya Sehun juga ingin berpisah dari Pria itu. Malam harinya, Sehun mendatanginya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Mereka bercinta lagi, lalu membicarakan tentang harta keluarga Ohdan entah mengapa Baekhyun terpancing untuk menceritakannya. Tidak, ia memang sengaja dan merekam semua pembicaraannya itu. Baekhyun akhirnya memiliki senjata untuk membuat Sehun tidak lagi bisa menolaknya. Sialnya Chanyeol mulai sadar dan mulai mengawasi semua gerak-geriknya. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya menyingkirkan Chanyeol sesegera mungkin agar ia bisa mendapatkan Sehun yang akan mewarisi hartanya. Tapi takdir Baekhyun untuk menjadi Pria yang kaya malah harus tertunda karena Chanyeol mewariskan hartanya kepada Kim Kai, Pria yang membuatnya meninggalkan Baekhyun di altar. Lebih parahnya lagi, Sehun mengaku kalau dirinya sudah menikah lagi sebulan kemudian. Baekhyun semakin membenci keadaannya dirinya, apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau yang dinikahi Sehun adalah Kim Kai. Seandainya Baekhyun tidak menyelidiknya, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Siapa Jongin sehingga bisa dengan mudahnya menarik perhatian Sehun? Setelah mengetahui kenyataannyanya, Baekhyun menyimpulkan kalau dia hanya perlu menyingkirkan Kim Kai, juga Sehun dan Oh Soyeon. Kali ini, mungkin harus lebih kejam karena menyingkirkan salah satunya saja tidak akan membawa perubahan apa-apa. Meskipun telah terusir, status Baekhyun masihlah menantu di keluarga Oh. Dan ketika semua pewarisnya mati, maka seluruh Harta itu akan jatuh ketangannya. Kali ini dirinya memang harus menggunakan cara kasar karena cara yang halus tidak bisa di gunakan lagi sama sekali. Lalu siapa yang akan di singkirkannya lebih dulu? Tentu saja Pria Itu. Kim Kaidan anak yang berada di kandungAannya. Lalu Sehun dan Oh Soyeon sebaiknya menjadi incaran yang terakhir karena Pria itu adalah orang yang paling mudah di tangani. Ponsel Baekhyun yang berada di atas meja berbunyi nyaring. Ia segera menyongsong benda itu dengan langkah cepat dan menerimanya. "Halo, Maam! Rumah Oh Sehun sudah di temukan."  
"Kalau begitu segera carikan aku beberapa orang yang bisa bekerja dengan cepat.  
Aku harus menyingkirkan seisi rumah itu dengan segera. Tapi sebelumnya pastikan kalau Pria di rumah itu kehilangan bayinya terlebih dahulu. Mereka harus mengesankan perampokan sebagai penyebabnya. Aku ingin semua orang di rumah itu menderita dan mati pada akhirnya. Segera lakukan rencana itu, malam ini juga!"  
"Baik Maam. Akan segera saya laksanakan!"  
Baekhyun segera menutup telpoannya dan tersenyum penuh dendam. Chanyeol sudah menyia nyiakannya dan ia mungkin tidak berhasil membuat Chanyeol menyesali perbuatAannya. Tapi Baekhyun akan membuat Sehun menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal yang sama. Ia akan sangat kecewa karena kehilangan anak yang sangat diharapkannya terlebih dahulu. Mereka harus tersiksa sebelum Baekhyun mengirim ajal ke rumah kecil mereka. .

.

.

MENGETAHUI CERITA ANTARA JONGIN DAN WU YIFAN pada mulanya membuat Sehun semakin protektif dan selalu melarang Jongin mengobrol dengan laki-laki itu atau berkunjung kerumahnya meskipun hanya untuk melihat Luhan. Sehun sangat cemburu dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Tapi setelah Chen menemukan pekerjaannya dan memutuskan untuk pindah rumah, hati Sehun mulai melunak. Ia menyadari kalau Jongin akan sendirian dan keberadaannyaLuhan bisa menemaninya. Pada akhirnya semua mulai membaik. Sehun mulai mau berbicara dengan Wu Yifantanpa pandangan sinisnya dan kata-kata sengitnya lagi. Kedua laki-laki itu juga perlahan-lahan menjadi cukup dekat. Bahkan mereka sering makan malam bersama dengan mengajak si kecil Gabrielle ikut serta. Perasaannya kikuk Jongin yang pada awalnya sangat tampak, perlahan-lahan juga mulai sirna. Jongin sudah berani berbicara lebih banyak dan lebih cerewet seperti adanya dirinya. Seringkali Gabrielle bermain-main di rumah Jongin selama Luhan berbelanja, dan setelah Luhan pulang mereka akan memasak makan siang bersama. Menu makan sehari-hari di rumah itu juga selalu serupa dengan menu makanan di rumah sebelahnya. Jongin senang mereka bisa akur lagi, bisa melakukan semuanya bersama- sama lagi seperti dulu. Baginya, maaf dari Luhan membuatnya merasa lebih tenang untuk melangkah ke kehidupannya di depan. Maaf dari Luhan juga membuat Jongin merasa lebih nyaman untuk tersenyum dan tertawa seperti dulu. Malam ini, Gabrielle bermain lagi bersamanya. Anak itu menemani Jongin karena Sehun pergi bersama Donghae sejak sore. Gabrielle selalu merasa senang bersama dengan Jongin karena Jongin suka membuat biskuit yang manis yang sangat di sukainya. Selain itu, Jongin juga menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati sehingga Gabrielle merasa memiliki dua orang tua. Sehun juga mulai berlatih menjadi ayah dan dia selalu melatih diri dengan Gabrielle. Pada mulanya anak itu seringkali menangis saat bersamanya. Tapi, lama kelamaannya Mereka berdua sudah bisa bermain kuda-kudaannya di sekitar rumah. "Paman tidak pulang ya?"  
Gabrielle bertanya sambil menyuap biskuitnya yang pertama. Jongin baru saja membuatnya dan merasa tidak ada salahnya memberikan Gabrielle biskuit sebelum waktu tidurnya tiba. Mungkin Gabrielle akan menginap di rumah Jongin malam ini. "Paman pasti pulang!"  
"Paman kemana?"  
"Pergi bersama temannya, sayang!"  
Gabrielle diam dan melahap habis biskuitnya . Ia mengambil biscuit kedua dan menggigitnya lagi, tangan kecilnya menyentuh perut Jongin yang besar. "Kapan bayinya keluar? Kata ibu di dalam sini ada bayi ya?"  
Jongin tersenyum sambil membelai kepala Gabrielle. "Gabby ingin mendengar bayi bibi?"  
"Boleh?"  
"Tentu saja! Kesini, mendekat!" Jongin melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda kalau ia memberi izin Gabrielle untuk mendekat. Bocah itu merapatkan diri dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas perut Jongin.

Beberapa waktu kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi Jongin dengan senang. "Bibi, bayinya bergerak!"  
"Dia sudah mau keluar sayang, sebentar lagi. Makanya terus bergerak!"  
"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"  
Jongin menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak tau apa jenis kelamin anaknya. Sehun tidak pernah ingin mengetahui itu, dan tidak pernah mengizinkan Jongin menjalani USG untuk mencari tau. Sehun menginginkan semuanya menjadi kejutan dan ia harap apapun jenis kelamin anaknya, bisa di terima dengan baik oleh dunia. Dan akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dan jauh dari penderitaannya. Jongin tidak ingin anaknya menderita sepertinya, tidak boleh. Gabrielle menguap, padahal baru jam delapan malam. Mungkin anak itu terlalu banyak makan hari ini sehingga rasa kantuk menyerangnya lebih cepat. Ia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya kepada tubuh Jongin, masih berusaha membuka matanya agar tidak tertidur. Jongin merangkul Gabrielle erat-erat dan membelai lengannya. Ia memandangi anak itu dan berkhayal seperti apa wajah anaknya nanti. Tidak ada satu halpun yang bisa terbayang. Jongin tidak bisa menebak seperti apa rupa anaknya. "Bibi, ada orang!"  
Jongin terkejut. Jika saja Gabrielle tidak menegakkan kepalanya, Jongin pasti mengira kalau Gabrielle sedang mengigau. Anak itu melihat ke jendela dan Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. Sekelebatan itu datang lagi. Begitu cepat. "Itu, ada orang!" Gabrielle menunjuk kearah jendela dan turun dari sofa. Jongin segera meraih tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Perasaannyanya tidak enak. Mungkin ia harus segera lari. Dia harus menyelamatkan diri. Jongin sudah menduga gangguan itu akan datang, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menduga secepat ini. "Sayang, ayo kita pergi!"  
Beberapa detik setelah kata itu terucap, Jongin mendengar bunyi yang keras menghantam pintu rumahnya. Secepat mungkin Jongin mencari pintu belakang. Ia harus melarikan diri dengan berbagai cara. Tapi begitu pintu di buka, Dua orang laki-laki bertubuh besar memaksa untuk masuk. Jongin berusaha menanhan pintu untuk menghambat, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk melarikan diri. Tapi bagaimana dengan Gabbrielle. "Gabby, masuk ke kamar Bibi dan kunci pintu!"  
Gabrielle sempat termenung sejenak. Tapi keributan yang di hadapinya pada akhirnya membuatnya ketakutan dan segera melarikan diri ke kamar depan. Bunyi Klik yang keras terdengar, si kecil sudah mengunci pintunya. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu depan sudah terdobrak. Ada dua orang laki-laki lagi yang masuk dan segera menarik rambut Jongin lalu menyeretnya ke ruang tengah. Jongin merasa kesakitan dan berusaha melawan. Ia bergantung kepada apa saja yang bisa menahannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dua orang laki-laki yang sempat Jongin tahan masuk dan mengangkat kakinya. Mereka menggotong Jongin dan melempar tubuhnya sehingga Jongin terjatuh di lantai.  
Perutnya terbentur dan Jongin mulai merasakan nyeri. Jongin tidak bisa berteriak, mulutnya segera di bekap saat ia igin melakukan itu. Seorang di antara mereka menginjak-injak tubuh Jongin dengan sol sepatu yang sangat keras. Laki-laki itu memulainya dari kaki dan perlahan-lahan mulai naik menuju perut seolah-olah orang itu menginginkan Jongin mencerita terlebih dahulu dengan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan perutnya. Jongin berusaha berusaha memberontak, tapi tubuhnya di pegangi. Ia juga berusaha berteriak, sayangnya suaranya hanya keluar berupa dengungan karena tertahan oleh telapak tangan. Sebuah gigitan Jongin usahakan untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu, tapi daya tahan mereka begitu kuat. Jongin tidak bisa menyerah, ia tidak ingin menyerah. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu dengan bayinya? Jongin tidak akan membiarkan kebahagiaannyanya terenggut. Sebuah keluhan keras kemudian terdengar. Entah apa yang terjadi, Jongin hanya bisa memandangi dua orang dari laki-laki itu berkelahi dengan seseorang, Wu Yifan? Jongin merasa bisa bernafas lega saat injakan itu belum sempat menghantam perutnya. Ia tertolong, bayinya juga. Jongin berusaha menjauh dari perkelahian, ia menepi dan duduk bersandar ke dinding. Beberapa orang lain mulai masuk membantu Wu Yifan. Sesaat kemudian ke empat orang asing yang berusaha mencelakakan Jongin sudah di keroyok. Mereka berusaha melarikan diri dan semua orang memukuli mereka berusaha mengejar. Jongin tinggal sendiri dan ia merasa sangat lelah, perlahan matanya terpejam. Jongin ingin tidur. "Jongin," Luhan memanggil namanya. Jongin berusaha membuka matanya lagi dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandangi Luhan. Senyumnya mengembang pasrah. "Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?"  
"Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin tidur!"

.

.

SEHUN BENAR-BENAR KHAWATIR karena firasatnya hari ini benar-benar sangat tidak enak. Sejak sore tadi Sehun merasa ragu untuk pergi. Jika saja bukan karena menghargai permintaannya Donghae yang seringkali membantunya, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjauh dari Jongin. Seharusnya ia menjaga Jongin dan tidak beranjak dari sisinya. Sehun melangkah dengan lebih cepat dan harus tertegun beberapa saat ketika melihat pintu rumahnya yang rusak. Rasa khawatirnya semakin mendesak, memaksanya untuk berlari ke dalam rumah. Sayangnya Sehun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Dari mulutnya mulai keluar nama Jongin. Pelan kemudian mengeras, lalu Sehun berteriak. Jongin tidak ada disana. "Sehun, dia di rumahku!"  
Sehun segera keluar dari rumah dan melihat Wu Yifan berada di depan rumahnya. Ia merasa lega mengetahui itu, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatnya lebih tenang. Sehun segera berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah sebelah dan langsung masuk tanpa izin pemiliknya. Ia tau kalau Wu Yifan juga berlari untuk mengimbanginya, tapi Sehun tidak bisa perduli dengan itu sekarang, yang di perdulikannya hanya Jongin. "Dimana dia?"Sehun bertanya kepada Wu Yifan saat laki-laki itu baru saja sampai di dekatnya. Sehun baru merasa kalau ia sedang lelah setelah melihat Wu Yifan bernafas dengan terengah-engah. "Di kamar. Tadi dia bilang kalau dia merasa lelah dan ingin tidur."Sehun segera berlari, membuka kamar satu persatu dan ia menemukan Jongin di kamar tengah. Jongin sedang berbaring di temani oleh Luhan dan dia tidak tidur. Keadaannyanya benar-benar kacau, pakaian yang di kenakannya juga kotor. Melihat Sehun datang, Jongin berusaha bergerak tapi mungkin rasa sakit menyerangnya sehingga ia mengerang pelan. Sehun segera menyongsong Jongin untuk membantunya duduk. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin memeluknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sejak tadi Jongin berusaha untuk terlihat kuat, berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tapi saat bersama Sehun, ia merasa sangat lemah dan sangat igin di lindungi. Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin dengan sama eratnya. Cukup lama sampai ia sanggup mengendurkan dekapannya dan membelai kepala Jongin agar bisa lebih tenang. Sehun memandangi Luhan dan Wu Yifan meminta penjelasan. Sejak tadi, ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada rumahnya dan juga pada istrinya. "Tadi ada orang yang menyerang ke rumahmu!"Wu Yifan berusaha memberi penjelasan. "Aku juga tidak tau pada awalnya, sampai anakku datang dan mengatakan kalau Bibi Jongin-nya sedang berkelahi dengan banyak laki-laki. Aku segera datang begitu mendengar satu teriakan, Jongin tidak berteriak lagi dan kami sudah sangat khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu denganya. Karena itu aku segera meminta Luhan menelpon polisi dan aku meminta bantuan kepada tetangga yang lain."  
"Gabby melompat dari jendela kamar kalian!"Luhan menambahkan. "Dia bilang, Jongin menyuruhnya masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu. Aku rasa pastilah sesuatu yang berbahaya, makanya Jongin menyuruh anakku melakukan hal itu!"

Sehun memandang Jongin lagi, ia masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sehundan terisak ketakutan. Perlakuan seburuk apa yang di terimanya? "Bagaimana dengan pelakunya?"  
"Polisi sedang menanganinya. Sampai saat ini, mereka sama sekali belum mengakui apa-apa."  
Sehun mempererat lagi dekapannya dan berharap Jongin bisa segera tenang. Jongin masih menangis seperti itu dalam waktu yang panjang. Akhirnya Sehun bosan menunggunya merasa lega dan berkata. "Tenanglah, Jongin! Kau sedang hamil besar. Kau tidak boleh tertekan."  
"Aku tidak bisa tenang." Jongin mengeluh di sela-sela tangisAannya. Air mataya sudah membasahi T-shirt yang Sehun kenakan. "Mereka akan merenggut anakku Sehun. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada anakku lebih baik aku mati!"  
"Apa yang kau katakan ini? Anak kita baik-baik saja, kan?"  
Jongin tidak menjawab, ia meringis? Sehun nyaris tidak bisa membedakannya karena isakan Jongin lebih kencang. Ia kesakitan dan Sehun baru sadar kalau Jongin sedang memegangi perutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan berteriak karena melihat darah keluar dari sela-sela kaki Jongin. Sehun tidak tau harus melakukan apa, dia terpaku. "Jongin, apakah tadi kau terbentur?"Wu Yifan bertanya. Jongin mengangguk. "Mereka menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai. Aku sempat merasa nyeri tadi, tapi sudah hilang. Sekarang terasa lagi!"  
"Astaga, seharusnya kau mengatakannya dari tadi! Kami seharusnya sudah membawamu kerumah sakit!"Jongin menangis lebih kuat. Ia menarik pakaian Sehun menahan rasa sakit. "Sehun, apa yang akan terjadi dengan anakku?" Sehun tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia memandang Wu Yifan penuh harap. "Bisakah kau antarkan kami kerumah sakit sekarang?"  
"Ya, tentu! Cepatlah!"  
Dan semua orang menjadi sangat terburu-buru. Sehun menggendong Jongin meskipun ia tau kalau berat Jongin sekarang dua kali lipat dari berat tubuhnya. Tenaga sekuat itu entah datang dari mana. Yang pasti, Jongin harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit. Melihat Jongin saat itu, Sehun sudah putus asa dengan kehidupan anaknya. Tapi ia masih terus berharap untuk tidak kehilangan Jongin. Bila terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya, Sehun tidak tau akan melakukan apa, tidak tau akan menjadi seperti apa hidupnya. Wu Yifan mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan super. Ia harus bertanding dengan polisi lalu lintas karena itu. Untungnya Wu Yifan tidak menyerah begitu saja dengan berhenti dan mengikuti kehendak polisi-polisi yang mengejarnya. Ia terus mengungguli sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Wu Yifan harus mengurusi mobilnya karena polisi lalu lintas langsung menyambarnya. Tapi Sehunbersyukur karena beberapa orang perawat langsung datang dan membawa istrinya keruangan gawat darurat untuk segera mendapatkan penanganan. Semua yang di

lakukan serba cepat hingga Sehun berakhir di ruang tunggu unit gawat darurat. Ia menunggu keputusan dokter tentang Jongin. Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya meskipun Wu Yifan sudah berulang kali menepuk bahunya untuk menenangkan. Ia khawatir dan juga ketakutan, Sehun selalu berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya. "Bila terjadi sesuatu pada istriku, aku besumpah akan membunuh mereka!"Desisnya. "Sudah, Sehun. Tenanglah! Jangan bersikap seperti ini!"  
"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang? Istriku sedang sekarat di dalam. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya benar-benar membuatku ketakutan. Aku takut kehilangannya!"  
"Aku mengerti! Tapi tenanglah. Bersikap seperti ini tidak akan memperbaiki keadaannya!"Wu Yifan menepuk bahu Sehun sekali lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun merasa di rong-rong berbagai macam perasaan negatif. Ia melihat dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. Dokter menatap Sehun dan Wu Yifan secara bergantian dan kemudian bertanya siapa suaminya. Dengan agak kesal, Sehun menjawab. "Tentu saja aku, kau tidak bisa lihat memangnya?". Ia hampir saja membuat tawa Wu Yifan meledak. "Dokter tidak tau, Sehun!"  
"Seharusnya dia tau!"Sehun mengerang lagi. Dokter menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk lebih mengerti, juga lebih bersabar dalam menghadapi Sehun. Dia hanya panik. "Istri anda akan segera melahirkan. Anda harus menyelesaikan pembayaran terlebih dahulu."  
"Aku akan melakukAannya." Ujar Wu Yifan cepat. Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Aku suaminya!"  
"Iya, karena itulah kau harus menemaninya di dalam. Aku yang akan membayar semuanya!"  
"Kenapa kau bisa sangat baik kepada istriku?"  
Wu Yifan memutar bola matanya. Sudah lama Sehun tidak menunjukkan kecemburuan seperti ini lagi. Wu Yifan kira hubungan mereka sudah membaik. Tapi ternyata Sehun masih menyimpan kecemburuan terhadap Wu Yifan. "Karena aku punya hutang pada istrimu. Dia membayar semua biaya perawatan Luhan saat istriku mengalami kecelakaannya di Jepang. Sekarang cepatlah masuk dan berhentilah untuk bersikap penuh kecemburuan seperti ini."  
"Terang saja aku cemburu kalau mengetahui bagaimana hubungan kalian sebelum ini!"  
"Astaga, Sehun! Itu semua sudah berlalu. Aku mencintai istriku dan kau juga mencintai istrimu, kan? Jongin selalu memikirkanmu. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan sikap seperti ini!"Wu Yifan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun beberapa kali kemudian berbicara dalam nada yang jauh lebih lembut bila di bandingkan dengan sebelumnya. "Istrimu menunggu di dalam, Sehun. Dia membutuhkan dukungan untuk bisa bertahan melahirkan anaknya

Dia pasti sangat ingin menggenggam tanganmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena melewatkannya!"  
Sehun terdiam sejenak. Wu Yifan sudah berlari menjauh menuju bagian Administrasi. Laki-laki itu benar, semua kejadian itu sudah berlalu dan tidak ada lagi alasan untuk curiga. Jongin tidak mungkin menghianatinya. Apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka bahkan sudah tak pernah terbahas lagi jika Sehun tidak memulai. Sehun tidak akan memulainya lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Dengan perasaannya gugup, Sehun memasuki ruangan ICU dan memakai pakaian yang higienis. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat berjalan di balik tirai, ia akan segera melihat Jongin, akan segera. Dan saat tirai berwarna putih itu di buka, Sehunbisa melihat Jongin disana memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Sekuat tenaga Jongin menjulurkan tangAannya dan Sehun langsung menyambarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat. Sehun terkesima melihat ruangan putih yang di penuhi perawat dengan bau obat yang sangat mengganggu. Sama sekali tidak nyaman. Ia juga terkesima melihat Jongin berteriak saat air ketubannya mengalir deras. Sehun juga merasakan sakitnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Dokter memastikan tekanan darah Jongin. Selanjutnya jongin mulai kehilangan kesadarannya karena obat bius yang disuntikan untuk memperlancar operasi persalinan. Seorang ibu mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk anaknya. Sehun sudah mendengarkan cerita itu dari dulu. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kenyataannyanya. Jongin kembali mengingatkan Sehun kepada ibunya. Ibu yang memberikan nyawanya untuk kehidupan Sehun. Ibu yang menghela nafas untuk terakhir kalinya saat Sehun menghela nafasnya yang pertama di dunia. Sehun menangis, ia tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat cengeng dan kekanak-kanakan. Menggigit bibirpun tidak cukup untuk menahan isakannya. "Berjuanglah, Jongin. Dan kau harus hidup!" Bisiknya Apakah sudah selesai? Sehun membatin. Tapi dia tidak mendengar suara tangis bayi. Yang di dengarnya hanya Dokter yang berteriak . 


	21. Chapter 21

KERLIP CAHAYA MATAHARI PAGI tiba-tiba saja membuat Sehun terbangun dengan perasaannya terkejut yang sangat luar biasa. Sejak kapan ia tertidur? Dia masih bisa tidur saat Jongin sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya? Sehun mencoba bangkit dan merasakan sebuah medan yang empuk membuat bokongnya merasa sangat nyaman. Ternyata kakinya terjulur, ia berbaring di atas ranjang putih dengan bantal busa yang empuk. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik bila di bandingkan dengan tertidur di ruang tunggu. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun ia tetap tidak boleh merasakan kenyamanan ini sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Jongin?

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Wu Yifan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan melalui sebuah pintu. Perlu waktu yang cukup banyak bagi Sehun untuk menyadari kalau ia sedang berada di dalam ruang rawat rumah sakit. Sehun meyakini itu saat seorang perawat masuk bersama dengan Wu Yifan dan membawa alat pengukur tensi darah. Sehun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, bukankah dia sedang menemani Jongin berjuang? Lalu mengapa dia ada disini?

"Semuanya sudah kembali normal. Anda sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini juga!" Perawat itu berujar dengan sangat manis. Dengan sedikit basa-basi, ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Sehun bersama Wu Yifan yang duduk di dekat kakinya.

"Aku kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Kau pingsan di ruang Operasi!" Jawab Wu Yifan, tangkas.

Sehun berfikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sayangnya ingatan tentang ruang operasi masih enggan muncul. Tapi perlahan-lahan bayangan tentang lampu yang terang benderang, tentang pisau bedah yang membelah perut istrinya membuat Sehun takut. Ada darah, lalu Jongin terbangun dan Sehun kembali memegang tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian dokter kembali menyuntikkan obat bius. Ruang operasi membuat manusia terlihat seperti binatang.

"Sudah ingat?"Wu Yifan melanjutkan ucapanya. "Ruang operasi sangat gaduh begitu kau jatuh pingsan. Armada perawat tiba-tiba saja terbagi dua, mengurusimu dan terus membantu Dokter mengoperasi istrimu."

Ya, Sehun pingsan kerena ia melihat dokter menyelipkan tangannya kedalam perut Jongin. Dia tidak tahan melihatnya, tidak tega. Jika Jongin sempat terbangun, pasti ia sempat juga merasakan sakitnya disayat pisau operasi. Dada Sehun kembali sesak.

"Bagaimana dengan istriku?"Sehun bertanya dengan suara bergetar. "Anakku?"

"Ikut saja aku!"Wu Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya menunjukkan arah kemana Sehun harus mengikutinya.

Sehun sempat merasa limbung ketika berusaha turun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Tapi ia berusaha untuk lebih kuat. Sehun harus melihat keadaannya Jongin sekarang juga. Untungnya langkah Wu Yifan tidak begitu cepat. Mungkin dia tau bagaimana keadaan Sehun saat ini. Langkah laki-laki itu mendampinginya melewati beberapa buah kamar lalu turun ke lantai bawah dengan Lift. Semakin dekat dengan Jongin, detak jantung Sehun terdengar semakin cepat.

Sampai akhirnya Wu Yifan berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dan membukakan pintunya untuk Sehun. Sebuah pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah di bayangkannya menyeruak. Jongin sudah lebih baik. Meskipun harus di infus, ia tetap menyusui anaknya dengan beberapa tetesan air mata menjatuhi tubuh bayinya. Pria itu berusaha menyeka setiap tetesan yang menyentuh tubuh anaknya dengan cepat agar anak itu tidak kedinginan.

Langkah Sehun semakin kikuk, ia mendekat secara perlahan dan Jongin menyadari kehadirannya. Sejenak, Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan yang duduk di atas Sofa memangku Gabrielle yang masih tidur. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, Sehun hanya bisa berusaha untuk terus mendekat dan berakhir di sisi Jongin dalam jarak yang sangat intim. Jongin memandangnya lama.

"Kenapa menangis seperti ini?"Sehun mengeluarkan kata pertamanya dengan agak parau. TangAannya menyentuh wajah Jongin dan berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu? Atau anak kita?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sangat bahagia, Sehun. Aku sempat takut kehilangan anak ini. Aku fikir kejadian itu akan membuatku kehilangan anakmu. Tapi lihat, dia baik-baik saja, kan? Dia kehausan. Dokter tidak memberikan apa-apa, mereka menunggu aku sadar dan cukup kuat untuk menyusuinya."

Sehun memandang anaknya, begitu kecil dan—Jongin benar—terlihat sangat kehausan. Dia menyusu dengan semangat. Seulas senyum bangga hadir di bibir Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun melihat sosok yang selalu di bicarakAannya selama ini. Sosok yang sangat di harapkannya. Melihat bayinya membuat Sehun sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya untuk memilih Jongin dan meninggalkan Oh. Sehun meraih kepala Jongin dan menyandarkAannya di tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, Jika aku tau melahirkan sangat sakit, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengandung anakku. Aku hampir mati saat melihat betapa menderitanya dirimu sewaktu persalinan. Sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas."

"Tapi aku menginginkan itu!"

Sehun menepuk kepala Jongin kesal. "Keinginanmu ternyata sangat berbahaya. Kalau aku tau perutmu akan di belah seperti tadi malam, aku tidak akan memberimu izin untuk melahirkan anakku."

"Kata-katamu bisa di dengar anak kita, Sehun. Dia akan mengira kalau ayahnya tidak menginginkannya!"

"Aku menginginAannya. Tentu saja dia akan maklum karena ibunya mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkAannya. "Sehun lalu menyentuh kepala anaknya dengan lembut. "Hei, Bocah. Kalau kau nakal dan membuat ibumu susah, aku akan menghukummu. Mengerti? Kau tidak tau rasanya melahirkanmu, kan? Ayahmu saja juga hampir mati karena ini!"

"Astaga, Sehun! Kau jangan menyalahkan anakmu karena pingsan di ruang Operasi!"Wu Yifan ambil suara dan menertawakAannya.

Sehun memandangnya sinis. "Yah, aku mungkin tidak sekuat dirimu saat menemani Luhan melahirkan!"

"Dia tidak pernah melakukan itu!" Sela Luhan. "Saat aku melahirkan Gabrielle, kakakku yang menemaniku. Suamiku terlalu pengecut.."

"Sayang, kau tau kalau aku tidak akan tega melihatmu menderita. Makanya saat itu aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Jika saja aku ada disana, maka aku akan pingsan pada menit-menit awal. Ah, ahirnya aku terpaksa mengakuinya."

"Mengakui betapa pengecutnya kau?"

"Aish!"Sehun berdesis. "Kalau mau bertengkar, di rumah saja! Kenapa harus berdebat disini? Istriku butuh istirahat!"

Sebuah gelak lemah hadir menyeruak ke ruangan. Semua orang memandangi seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menyaksikan perdebatan Wu Yifan dan Luhan. Mungkin Wu Yifan dan Luhan tidak mengenalnya, tapi jelas Sehun dan Jongin mengenalnya. Mereka saling pandang sebentar sebelum kembali melemparkan pandangan tak menyangka kepada seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Oh Soyeon.

Oh Soyeon pasti menyadari keheranan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Suasana mendadak sepi dan beku beberapa saat hingga tiba-tiba Gabrielle terbangun dan memanggil ibunya. Luhan segera meraih anaknya dan menggendongnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah menggandeng Wu Yifan dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, Sehun. Kami harus pulang dulu. Aku harus mandi dan kerja."Wu Yifanbergumam dengan nada bicaranya yang biasa. "Nanti Luhan akan kesini lagi membawa pakaian untuk Jongin. Kami permisi dulu!"

Kedua orang itu akhirnya keluar sambil bergandengan tangan dan menghilang. Keheningan itu menyeruak lagi, hingga langkah-langkah Oh Soyeon mendekati mereka dengan ketukan yang teratur. Sehun tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, tapi melihat senyum Oh Soyeon perasaannya gamangnya mulai memudar. Meskipun begitu Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa mengataka sepatah katapun.

"Aku mengganggu?"Oh Soyeon berujar dengan suara terhalus yang di milikinya. Sehun menggeleng. "Kau tidak kesini untuk membuat istriku tertekan, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin melihat anak kalian." Ia lalu menoleh kepada Jongin dan menatapnya. "Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat meminta persetujuan.

"Dia sedang menyusu!"Sehun menjawab menggantikan Jongin dengan ekspresi yang lebih halus lagi.

Oh Soyeon menghela nafas, tapi ia semakin berani untuk lebih dekat lagi lalu duduk di dekat Jongin. Wanita itu menatap bayi mungil yang berada di dalam gendongan Jongin dan membelai tangan kecilnya Bayi itu sangat mengagumkan, suatu keajaiban yang terjadi dalam kehidupan dan mengobati segala kegetiran yang sudah terjadi selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bibi," Sehun menyapa Oh Soyeon seperti biasanya. Akhirnya. Oh Soyeon menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Ada apa Sehun?"

"Bagaimana kau tau kami disini?"

"Temanmu tadi tidak menceritakannya?"

Dahi Sehun berkerut. Wu Yifan? Sehun menggeleng. Wu Yifan tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepadanya.

"Kami bertemu di kantor polisi. Beberapa orang Polisi datang mencari Baekhyunkerumah karena dia menjadi tersangka di balik penganiayaannya istrimu. Karena itulah aku langsung berangkat ke Jeonju demi melihat keadaan kalian."

"Sudah ku duga."Sehun berujar kesal, karena ia sudah menyangka bahwa Baekhyun adalah dalang dari masalah yang terjadi. "Lalu mereka menemukan Baekhyun di rumahmu?"

"Aku sudah lama mengusirnya. Jung sudah menceritakan segalanya kepadaku dan itu cukup mengejutkan. Semua pelayan di rumah juga sudah membuka mulut mengenai Baekhyun. Aku juga melaporkan Baekhyun ke polisi dengan tuduhan penipuan. Aku merasa tertipu hidup bersamanya selama ini."

"Jadi selama ini dia buronan?"

Oh Soyeon mengangguk. "Baekhyun sudah berbulan-bulan menghilang. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan keberadaannyanya dan juga laporanku karena tidak ada lagi informasi tentang itu. Tapi temanmu tadi benar-benar mengurusi semuanya sampai ke akar-akarnya. Dia sangat perduli!"

"Dia tetangga kami di rumah baru. Istrinya adalah Sahabat Jongin dan dia juga mantan kekasih Jongin!"

"Benarkah?"Oh Soyeon kelihatan terkejut dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tak menyangka.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba untuk jujur kepadamu, Bibi. Aku seharusnya membenci Wu Yifan dan kau juga akan melakukan hal itu jika kau tau apa saja yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi kedua suami istri itu menjaga Jongin sepanjang waktu. Jika tidak ada mereka, Aku mungkin sudah kehilangan Jongin dan anakku!"

"Ya, orang yang baik seharusnya tidak di lihat dari masa lalunya." Lalu membelai kepala Jongin. "Aku minta maaf kepada kalian atas perlakuanku saat itu. Jung benar, kau sudah banyak memberi perubahan di rumahku semenjak kehadiranmu. Apalagi saat kehamilanmu, aku melupakan semua kesedihanku.

Sungguh tidak adil jika aku membencimu hanya karena kau adalah Kim Kai. Padahal kami juga memisahkanmu dari Chanyeol dan menyebabkan penderitaannya dalam hidupmu!"

Lagi-lagi Jongin memandang Sehun sebelum memberanikan diri untuk memandang Oh Soyeon dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak mungkin menerima maafmu."Jawabnya lemah.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan!"

"Aku lega mendengarnya. Sungguh!"Oh SoyeonOh menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali memperhatikan bayi yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Jongin. "Anak kalian laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Astaga, aku juga melupakan hal itu!" Ujar Sehun. "Anak kita berjenis kelamin apa, sayang?"

"Perempuan. Dia anak perempuan yang cantik. Dan sepertinya, aku tidak bisa memberikan nama Chanyeol kepadanya."

Oh Soyeon tersenyum. "Kalian akan melahirkan anak laki-laki suatu saat nanti untuk nama Chanyeol!"

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat!"Sehun memotong. "Aku hampir mati melihat penderitaannyanya saat persalinan semalam."

"Ya, baiklah. Lalu nama apa yang kalian pilih untuk menamai anak kalian?"

Sehun dan Jongin saling pandang lalu Sehun membelai kepala istrinya. "Bolehkah

aku menghidupkan lagi Kim Kai sayang? Aku ingin memberikan nama Kai kepada anak kita!"

"Menarik sekali, "Oh Soyeon memotong. "Kai Oh!"

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan nama Oh!"

""Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan nama Oh dari hidupmu Sehun!"

"Haruskah nama Oh merusak keindahan nama Kai?"

"Anakmu seorang Oh, didalam tubuhnya mengalir darah Oh. Kau tidak bisa menghilangkan Oh dari hidupmu. Sudah ku bilang, kan?"Oh Soyeon terdengar lebih galak bila membicarakan nama keluarga. "Setelah ini kalian akan ikut aku pulang ke Seoul, kan?"

"Kami tidak bisa. Jongin tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan jauh. Lagipula, aku meragukan bisa meninggalkan kehidupanku di Jeonju. Aku punya pekerjaan yang menjadi tanggung jawabku disini."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Jongin kalau kau pergi bekerja?"

"Ada Luhan, bibi! Jongin akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan mencari Chen untuk kembali menjaga Jongin sampai Baekhyun di temukan."

"Itu tidak perlu!" Ujar Oh Soyeon. "Baekhyun sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaannya saat pengejaran semalam. Pagi ini, jenazah Baekhyunakan di kembalikan ke keluarganya di Incheon. Jadi pulanglah. Aku membutuhkan kalian!"

Sehun menggeleng, ia masih keras kepala. "Kau akan tetap menjadi seorang nenek. Kami pasti akan mengirimnya ke Seoul lebih sering. Kalau putraku sudah sekolah, dia akan tetap kesana pada hari libur. Aku berjanji akan sering-sering menemanimu di Seoul."

Oh Soyeon putus asa. Dia tampak kecewa karena Sehun menolak untuk kembali kerumahnya. Ia memandangi Jongin berharap Jongin membujuk Sehun untuk ikut denganya ke Seoul. Tapi sayangnya Jongin-pun sepertinya tidak begitu tertarik untuk kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal saja bersama kami untuk sementara ini?" Jongin tiba-tiba saja bicara. Setelah aku cukup kuat, kita bisa berangkat ke Seoul bersama- sama!"

"Sayang, apa yang kau katakan? Kita akan pindah ke Seoul?" Sehun mendesah. Jongin merangkul pinggang Sehun erat-erat. "Kita harus membawa anak kita untuk melihat makam nenek dan kakeknya. Aku ingin membawa anak kita kesana, Sebentar saja. Hanya beberapa hari dan Donghae pasti mengizinkanmu untuk libur kerja, kan?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dan Oh Soyeon secara bergantian. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu untuk beberapa lama. Lalu, "Baiklah. Apapun yang kau inginkan, yang Mulia!"


	22. Chapter 22

JONGIN TERTIDUR KARENA MERASA LELAH. Hari ini ia dan keluarga kecilnya pergi ke Jeonju untuk mengajak Kai melihat makam neneknya. Mereka cukup lama berada disana hingga akhirnya Oh Soyeon menyusul karena merasa tidak sabaran. Selama disana, Kai yang baru bisa bicara itu terus mengoceh sehingga menimbulkan kejenakaannya yang luar biasa. Jongin sangat sayang kepada anaknya, tidak ingin berpisah. Sayang sekali ia harus kecewa karena Kai di bawa oleh Oh Soyeon ke Seoul lebih dulu sedangkan Sehun menahannya di Jeonju dan membawanya kerumah peninggalan orang tuanya dimana mereka pernah bercinta untuk pertama kali.

Sayangnya memikirkan Kai, membuat Jongin terus gelisah. Ia hanya tertidur beberapa jam hingga terbangun lagi sebelum pagi tiba. Jam didinding bahkan belum menunjukkan tengah malam. Jongin ingin membangunkan Sehun dan mengajaknya ke Seoul saat itu juga. Sayangnya ia tidak menemukan Jongin di sebelahnya.

Mungkinkah Sehun sedang ke kamar mandi? Ia segera menoleh ke sisi kanana dan kecewa saat melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Laki-laki itu tidak ada di kamar mandi. Jongin berusaha bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar, ia harap Sehun sedang di dapur, atau dimana saja di rumah itu. Jongin berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ia tidak menemukan Sehun. Begitu juga di ruang tamu dan ruangan yang laiannya. Jongin kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur dan terkesima saat melihat Luhan ada di dapurnya. Ia termenung sesaat hingga Luhan menoleh kepadanya secara tidak sengaja.

"Jongin?"

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seharusnya Sehun memberikanmu obat tidur agar kau tidak terbangun. Kau bangun terlalu cepat!"Luhan mendesah kesal lalu kembali menuang Sampanye ke empat buah gelas kristal di hadapannya.

Jongin tersenyum. "Akan ada pesta?"

"Pesta kejutan untukmu seharusnya. Tapi kau sudah memergokiku!"

"Kapan kau sampai?" Jongin mendekati Luhan dan membantunya menyiapkan banyak hal. "Bagaimana kau tau tempat ini?"

"Aku baru sampai dua jam yang lalu. Sehun menjemput kami di Seoul dan harus meninggalkan Gabby disana. Semoga saja anakku tidak menangis ketika dia terbangun tanpa ibunya!"

"Gabby sudah cukup besar untuk menangis. Yang harus khawatir itu aku! Kai baru berusia delapan belas bulan. Aku bahkan belum berhenti menyusuinya!"

"Tapi ku rasa Oh Soyeon cukup lihai menangani anak-anak. Saat kami tiba disana sore tadi, Gabby langsung dekat denganya."Luhan memandang Jongin sejenak lalu berujar sambil berbisik. "Tunggulah disini. Aku akan membawa ini ketaman belakang!"

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak usah! Kalau kau melakukanya, Sehun bisa kecewa. Ia menyiapkan banyak hal untuk menyambut pagi bersamamu! Duduklah disini dan jangan keluar sebelum aku panggil!"

Jongin mengangguk. Luhan mulai mengangkuti semua barang-barang yang disiapkannya hingga saat ia membawa barang-barangnya yang terakhir, Luhan tidak kembali kedapur dalam waktu yang lama. Jongin gelisah menunggu, apa yang mereka lakukan? Jongin menatap jam di dinding. Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Mereka memakan banyak waktu untuk membuat pestanya!

"Sekarang sudah saatnya Jongin!"Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu belakang dengan sebuah senyum.

Jongin mendekat dan mendengar bisikan Luhan yang mengucapkan kata "bersiap-siaplah" sambil membuka pintunya secara perlahan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin melihat sebuah tenda megah menghalangi pemandangannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Sehun sudah menyiapkan ini untukmu. Jadi begitu kita masuk di dalam, kagumilah meskipun kau harus memaksakan diri untuk bersandiwara!"Luhan menarik lengAannya dan mereka mendekati tenda besar itu.

Mereka melangkah terlalu cepat hingga Jongin melihat Wu Yifan membukakan pintu tenda untuknya dengan senyuman bangga. Setelah berada di dalam, Jongin tidak perlu berakting kagum. Ia benar-benar terkagum-kagum karena apapun yang di lihatnya seperti lokasi _garden party_ dengan luas 5x5 meter. Lantainya di penuhi rumput yang sangat lembut membuat Jongin melepaskan sadalnya dan menginjaknya dengan perasaaannya nyaman. Semua yang Luhan siapkan tadi tersusun rapi di atas meja di hadapAannya dengan empat buah kursi taman yang terbuat dari besi. Di balik meja-meja itu ada sebuah tempat yang lebih tinggi berbentuk segi empat, seperti ranjang yang luas namun di lapisi rerumputan. Lampu yang terang berasal dari puncak tenda sehingga Luhan juga dapat melihat warna-warni balon yang indah melayang di setiap sudut. Dinding tenda yang terbuat dari bahan yang sangat tebal di tutupi oleh tanaman-tanaman rambat sehingga memberikan efek kalau dirinya tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang megah di sebuah hutan. Jongin menoleh ke sisi lain, ada sebuah bathub di penuhi air dengan teratai berwarna merah jambu mengapung di atasnya, lalu sebuah pinus buatan meChenuhinya dan Sehun bersandar disana.

"Bagaimana?" Gumamnya.

Jongin tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia terkesima. Jongin bahkan tidak perah bermimpi mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. "Cantik sekali!"

Sehun mendekat hingga mereka berhadapa-hadapan. "Untukmu!"

"Dalam rangka apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku perlu mereka untuk mengatakannya. "Sehun berjalan keluar tenda lalu masuk kembali bersama Luhan dan Wu Yifan. Mereka berdua pasti banyak membantu dalam hal ini. Jongin menatap keduanya dengan rasa terimakasih. Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka berempat sudah duduk di atas empat buah kursi taman yang menghadapi beberapa gelas

Sampanye .

Luhan mengajak mereka bersulang atas kejutan mereka yang tampaknya berhasil. Ya, mereka memang berhasil. Meskipun Jongin bangun lebih cepat dari rencana, meskipun ia juga memergoki Luhan menyiapkan sebagian, Jongin tetap tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dirinya sangat terkesima. Ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Balon-balon itu ideku!" Ujar Wu Yifan bangga.

"Ya, tapi ide balon melayang itu dariku!"Luhan menambahkan. "Para laki-laki ini ingin agar balon itu di letakkan di atas rumput saja. Tapi aku tidak setuju karena itu bisa merusak pemandangan hutan mini yang dengan susah payah di rancang."

"Terimakasih. Kalian sudah membantu Sehun menyiapkan ini semuanya."Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya. "Terimakasih."

"Ah, ya! Cepatlah lakukan, Sehun. Aku dan Luhan akan segera masuk kedalam rumah karena kami harus menemui Gabby dirumah bibimu besok pagi!"

Mendengar kata-kata Wu Yifan itu Jongin segera menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanya. Tentunya semua ini di buat karena sesuatu. Ia menanti Sehun bertindak, Sehunsempat terdiam sejenak lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru dan meletakkannya di depan Jongin. Ia membuakanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung mewah yang di penuhi Swarowsky yang berkilauan.

"Pakailah ini saat pernikahan kita nanti!" Gumam Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum heran. "Kita sudah menikah, kan?"

"Ya, tapi bibiku menginginkan pernikahan itu di ulangi! Pernikahan kita pada waktu itu juga terlalu mendadak. Aku bahkan tidak memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mengatakan "aku bersedia. "

"Saat itu aku sudah cukup bahagia!"

"Aku tidak meragukan itu, sayang. Tapi aku ingin melakukan ini. Aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan wajar, memberikan apa yang di inginkan oleh kebanyakan Pria. Aku ingin kau bahagia dan menceritakan sebuah lamaran yang indah jika suatu saat nanti Kai bertanya."

Jongin tertawa sebentar lalu, "Jadi sekarang kau sedang melamar?"

"Ya, karena itulah Jongin. Aku tau kalau kau tidak memerlukan ini. Tapi apapun itu, menikahlah denganku, lagi!"

"Seharusnya kau memberikan cincin."

"Kau sudah memakai cincin kawin. Sekarang apa jawabanmu?"

Jongin terdiam lama, sengaja untuk membuat Sehun tidak sabar menantinya. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat ekspresi kesal Sehun.

" _I do_. Aku akan menikah denganmu, Sehun. Lagi!"

Mendadak suasana menjadi riuh. Luhan dan Wu Yifan meramaikAannya dengan tepuk tangan lalu memaksa Sehun untuk memakaikan kalung itu di leher Jongin. Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Terlebih saat menyentuh kalung yang sudah bergantung di lehernya. Kontras sekali dengan gaun tidurnya yang sederhana.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat mantan kekasihku di lamar oleh orang lain!" Wu Yifan mengerang. "Lamaran yang indah, kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar Luhan. Kita harus memberikan waktu untuk mereka!"Wu Yifan mengulurkan tangAannya dan Luhan menyambutnya. Mereka berdua kemudian bergandengan tangan menuju keluar dari tenda. Samar-samar terdengar di telinga Jongin bahwa Luhan mengejek Wu Yifan karena tidak pernah berniat untuk melakukan lamaran atau pernikahan ulang denganya. Mereka berdebat lagi, terus begitu hingga suara mereka menghilang saat pintu belakang tertutup.

Jongin memandangi kesekelilingnya lagi. Ternyata di sisi sebrang, dimana pintu masuk berada. Berjejer semak-semak yang di tumbuhi berbagai bunga. Tempat ini sangat hijau dan di temani banyak warna lainya sehinga suasanya menjadi sangat semarak. Lampu yang berada di puncak tenda bersinar seperti matahari. Begitu terang seolah-olah mereka sedang berada di siang hari.

"Kita pindah ke ranjang, sayang?"Sehun berbisik.

Jongin segera memadangnya. Sehun sedang menunjuk ke ranjang rumput itu. Ya, Akhirnya Jongin tau untuk apa benda itu di ciptakan. "Kita perlu bantal dan selimut!"

"Untuk apa? Ada aku yang bisa jadi bantal dan selimutmu, kan?"Sehun mengulurkan tangAannya untuk menggapai tangan Jongin lalu menggandengnya menuju benda yang di sebutnya sebagai ranjang.

Begitu duduk di atasnya Jongin merasakan kesegaran siang hari, seolah-olah dirinya sedang berada di tengah padang rumput dan akan berbaring di atasnya. Perlahan Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya. Dan Sehun juga. Laki-laki itu berbaring miring dengan sebelah tangan menumpu kepala. Ia memandangi Jongin dengan penuh kasih.

"Nyaman?"Sehun berbisik.

"Ya, sangat nyaman! Darimana kau dapat ide seperti ini?"

"Dari fikiranku untuk bercinta denganmu di alam bebas. Jadi aku membuat tiruannya. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu dalam keadaannya sebenarnya jika kau tidak ingin aku membunuh orang yang melihat kita!"

Jongin tertawa. "Ini mahal,Sehun?"

"Lumayan!"

"Kau menyiapkannya dengan uangmu atau uang Oh?"

"Uang Wu Yifan!"

"Astaga, kau berhutang untuk ini?"

"Ya, begitulah. Setelah ini aku akan meminta Oh Soyeon membayar hutangku."

Sehun lalu terkekeh karena rencana liciknya. "Setidaknya aku tidak menggunakan harta Oh secara langsung karena aku tau kau akan menolaknya!"

Jongin meyentuh wajah Sehun dan mengusap pipinya lembut. "Terimakasih, Sehun. Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengabulkan impianku. Dimulai dari anak kita.

Pernikahan yang sebenarnya, juga lamaran yang indah ini meskipun kau terlambat!"

"Aku akan melakukAannya lagi. Aku akan mengabulkan impianmu lebih banyak lagi. Kau tidak usah khawatir!"

"Mungkin inilah bayaran dari semua penderitaannyaku selama ini!"

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menyentuh bibir Jongin dan menelusurinya dengan jarinya, sesaat kemudian membelai pipinya, hidung lalu kelopak mata. Sehunmenyentuh ujung bulu mata Jongin dengan perlahan beberapa lama. Lalu membelai kepalanya penuh kasih. "Kau jangan pernah membicarakan hal itu lagi. Berjanjilah. Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang penderitaannya, tentang Jepang dan tentang masa lalumu lagi. Kau hanya akan membuatku semakin menyesal karena terlambat menemukanmu!"

"Ya, aku berjanji. Mulai sekarang masa lalu itu tidak pernah ada."

"Aku sudah megurus semuanya Jongin, di pernikahan nanti kau akan mendapatkan kejutan yang lebih indah dari ini. Lalu Kai juga akan mengenakan gaun yang cantik. Kau harus menggendongnya saat berjalan di Altar nanti."

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan melakukAannya! Tapi Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal."

"Katakanlah!"

"Bisakah kau membawa Soo Man kemari? Aku ingin meggandeng lengannyadi altar nanti. Aku ingin dia yang memberikan tanganku untukmu. Bukan maksudku mengungkit masa lalu, Sehun. Aku hanya.."

"Ya, kau pernah mengatakannya. Bagimu Soo Man seperti ayah hanya saja dia tidak pernah tau apa yang sudah dilakukan anak buahnya kepadamu!" Jongin mengangguk membenarkan. "Jadi, bolehkah…"

"Aku akan mendatangkannya untukmu. Aku juga akan memberikannya lima asisten yang baru karena asisten yang sudah menyakitimu itu akan segera ku habisi."

"Aku juga menginginkan itu. Kau akan menghukum mereka?"

"Aku akan menghilangkan nyawa mereka!"

Jongin tertawa senang dan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah puas tertawa, Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan menyentuh bibir laki-laki itu dengan bibirnya beberapa lama. Lalu ia memandang Sehun dan berbisik di atas bibirnya. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk berterimakasih?"

"Tugasmu, nikmati saja malam ini. Biarkan aku melakukan segalanya dan kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa!"

Sehun memulai, ia benar-benar tidak mengizinkan Jongin melakukan apa-apa. Selama ini, Jongin selalu bertindak dengan sangat agresif tanpa disadarinya. Meskipun hal itu sangat menyenangkan, tapi Sehun merasa di kalahkan. Seharusnya Jongin yang puas padanya, bukan sebaliknya seperti yang terjadi selama ini. Kali ini ia harus membalik lagi keadaannya itu. Sehun membuka gaun tidur Jongin dengan sangat perlahan, terlalu perlahan sehingga dirinya sendiri mulai kesakitan menahan

hasratnya. Dua menit kemudian, mereka berciuman lama. Dua puluh menit

kemudian Sehun sudah berhasil membuat Jongin memohon untuk segera bercinta denganya Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka benar-benar sedang berusaha mendaki puncak kepuasan bersama-sama. Sehun memberikan Jongin ciuman yang sangat panjang. ia tidak ingin melepaskAannya begitu saja dan mereka melakukan semuanya hingga fajar menyingsing. Jongin merasa sangat lelah dan terbaring lemah dalam pelukan Sehun. Laki-laki itu tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari sisinya dan Sehun berjanji tidak akan pernah.

"Jangan terlalu sering seperti ini, Sehun!" Jongin berbisik. Ia hanya mampu berbisik saat ini.

"Aku malah berencana untuk melakukAannya sesering mungkin."

"Aku belum siap melahirkan anak lagi. Kai masih kecil!"

Sehun tertawa. Ia juga belum siap melihat Jongin mengandung lagi, Persalinan Kai saat itu membuat Sehun benar-benar trauma. Ia sudah kehilangan ibunya karena persalinan. Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan istrinya juga. "Kita bisa mengunjungi dokter untuk berkonsultasi mengenai hal ini!"

"Sehun!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari luar, suara Wu Yifan. "Kau sudah bangun? Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tidak!"Sehun langsung menjawab dengan suara lantang. Ia sudah membuang gaun tidur Jongin entah kemana dan tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Wu Yifan masuk dan melihat Jongin tanpa pakaian. Ia memandangi Jongin sejenak lalu berbisik.

"Aku keluar dulu menemuinya!"

Jongin mengangguk. Sehun bengkit dan memakai celananya piamanya lalu keluar dari tenda. Ia dan Wu Yifan tampaknya mengobrol terlalu lama. Jongin menunggunya dan merasa bosan. Ia menggeliat dan merasakan kembali betapa indahnya semua ini jika matahari yang sebenarnya menyinari. Perlahan-lahan Jongin duduk dan memeluk lutunya. Lalu Luhan masuk dan tertawa melihatnya dalam keadaannya telanjang.

"Sudah ku duga. Kalian pasti melakukannya!"

Jongin berdesis. "Ya, tertawalah sepuasmu!"

"Aku sebenarnya membawakan bantal dan selimut. Tapi Sehun menahannya di luar. Aku aka berangkat ke Seoul sekarang. Wu Yifan sudah menunggu di luar. Kau ada pesan untuk Oh Soyeon?"

"Ku rasa tidak. Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Seoul?"

"Tentu saja sampai hari pernikahanmu di akhir minggu ini!"

"Akhir minggu ini?" Jongin terbelalak ia tidak menyangka kalau rencana Sehun secepat ini. Sehun memang tidak mengatakan kapan pernikahan mereka akan di langsungkan. Mungkin Sehun lupa, Seharusnya Jongin bertanya. "Ia belum mengatakan itu kepadaku."

"Kalau begitu kau tanya saja nanti."

"Ya, pasti." Jongin berujar dengan yakin. "Luhan, jaga Kai sampai aku kesana, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menelpon kesana pagi ini dan menurut Oh Soyeon Gabby sedang bermain-main bersama Kai disana. Gabby jadi terus mendesakku untuk memberikannya adik karena ia menyukai Kai. Dia ingin punya adik perempuan juga yang bisa di dandaninya setiap saat!"

Jongin tertawa. "Kalau begitu kabulkanlah permintaannya!"

"Itu tidak mudah,"

"Kenapa? Gabby sudah cukup umur untuk memiliki adik. Kau tidak akan menjadikannya anak satu-satunya, kan?"

Suara deheman Sehun terdengar. Kepalanya menyembul di sela pintu tenda, ia sedang memberi isyarat kepada Luhan untuk segera menyelesaikan obrolannya. Luhan memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap Jongin.

"Aku pergi dulu. Suamiku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Sampai jumpa di Seoul, Jongin!"Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya lalu pergi.

Butuh beberapa waktu lagi hingga Sehun masuk dengan bantal dan selumutnya. Ia memberikannya kepada Jongin dengan senyum. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi ku fikir kau butuh selimut karena kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang penting dan aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan karena udara pagi. Rumput- rumput yang kau tiduri mulai mengeluarkan embun."

Sehun membuat Jongin berbaring lagi. Kali ini kepala Jongin merasa nyaman karena menindih bantal. Sehun juga menyelimutinya dan berbaring di dalam selimut yang sama. Mereka sangat rapat, Sehun bahkan bisa mencium telinga Jongin berkali- kali sebelum ia menekan sebuah remote dan membuat atap tenda itu terbuka lebar.

Balon-balon yang beraneka warna melayang semakin tinggi ke udara, menuju langit pagi yang masih kebiru-biruan. Akhirnya Jongin melihat langit yang sebenarnya hari ini. Matahari sudah bersinar meskipun belum terik.

"Setelah ini bisakah kita melakukAannya lagi?"

Jongin menatap Sehun sambil berdelik. Ia tau ucapan Sehun mengarah kemana.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Jangan melakukan ini terlalu sering! Sudahi, Sehun. Aku harus melihat Kai segera!"

"Seoul itu dekat sayang! Kita bisa kesana kapan saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini terlalu cepat!"

"Tapi rumput-rumputmu ini akan layu. Ini hanya bertahan beberapa hari, Sehun!"

"Tapi cintaku padamu tidak pernah layu, Jongin!"

Jongin kembali memandang Sehun dengan tatapan heran. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sehun melakukan itu lagi. Sehun merayunya seperti yang selalu Sehun lakukan di awal-awal keberadaannya Jongin di rumah keluarga Oh. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa melupakan saat dimana Sehun pernah mengatakan kalau Jongin bersinar seperti bintang saat tersenyum. Jongin harap Sehun akan terus merayunya seperti itu untuk selamanya.


End file.
